GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: After being betrayed by someone he loved, Ranma has a talk to his mom, and realizes that he had lacked one thing to become a man among men... Changed the rating... Its a bit dark
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I just finished watching the GTO Anime Series, and I became a very big fan. Now, I'm looking for the Manga, and now asking a shop to draw me Onizuka in a T-shirt! To the creator of GTO, thank you! And for that, I dedicate this story to all of you.

It was maybe dark already outside. The sun setting on the background, the whole city of Nerima was looking forward to a peaceful night of sleep and rest. 

Two years ago, it would have been almost impossible. With the appearance of a certain boy who can turn to female with a slight touch of cold water, everything in Nerima turned to chaos. Streets, buildings, walls, and other properties were destroyed, stolen or broken. 

Martial artists of all skills, crazy powers, and unique capabilities ran around, challenging this boy. The results were devastating, that construction firms were on the roll. Girls who had claimed to be the boys fiancées also came in as well, bringing more rivals. Nerima became a flypaper for martial artists, and even of rumors of an old pervert stealing panties. 

But maybe the worst incident that ever happened was during what the Nerimans call "wedding Disaster'. Ranma Saotome, the boy who was potentially the best practitioner of the art, was about to wed to his betrothed, Akane Tendo, another Martial artist. But the wedding never took place. 

Nabiki Tendo had invited the boy's other fiancées. Ukyou, who was Ranma's childhood friend, threw bombs towards the Tendo Household where the wedding took place. The Amazons, who also claimed Ranma, came in as began to bash the newly blown up house. Ryouga, another supposed friend of Ranma's also came in and shouted of not letting Akane marry Ranma. Then there came the crazy family of Kunos. 

Then there was Happosai, the Grandmaster of Anything Goes, and the all time pervert. He accidentally drank the water that was supposed to cure Ranma's curse, making him 100 percent purely male. There goes Ranma's cure...

But maybe what hurt Ranma the most is the way the females were fighting over him. He had his pride. He had his manliness. He had his honor. And because of his good for nothing father, Ranma was caught between a hard place, and hell. Choosing any of the girl betrothed to him would dishonor him, as he still had an obligation to fill with the other girls. 

But Ranma had wanted a wedding. After his explosive confrontation to a Phoenix demi-god, and seeing Akane's life almost escaping his grasp, he finally knew that he had truly loved the tomboy. No matter how much the dishonor it would bring, he wanted Akane. He had chosen Akane. Akane also chose him... or so he thought. 

Two years can change people's lives. It can change feelings towards each other. 

After the Wedding Disaster, and his loss of the cure, Ranma went on a training trip towards China, or anywhere he can find the cure. There had to be a cure out there, even if the springs were destroyed. There had to be! With that, he mysteriously left the Tendo household, leaving only a note on his purpose of leaving. He had promised to return, fully cured, and would eventually marry Akane. 

After two years later, to the present, a lone boy finally breathes a sigh, as he found himself in Nerima. He was home.

=Tendo Household=

"RANMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY?!" Genma shouted towards his son, who disappeared two years ago. 

"Here and there, old man," Ranma replied happily. 

"WWWAAAAHHHH! WE THOUGHT THE SCHOOLS WIL NEVER BE JOINED!" Soun had the water works on. 

"WHERE?!" Genma demanded again. 

"Hey, old man, I just got back from a long journey, okay, so cut the crap before I kick your ass," Ranma replied coolly, frowning at Genma's attitude. It was like his old man didn't read the letter he left. What an idiot. 

"Heh, how can you beat me boy?" Genma asked. "You are getting laxed on your training! You became as weak as a girl!" It was a taunt that would have made Ranma reacted, but to Genma's surprise, Ranma just smirked, and ignored him. 

"Whatever you say old man," Ranma replied, turning his back on his father. Genma growled, and sneaked up behind Ranma, and with swift motion, Genma threw his son towards the koi pond. 

Ranma was taken by surprise, and found himself in the air as Genma's throw was successfully executed, and he was too late to recover. Ranma landed on the pool. 

Genma, who was expecting an angry red head, was shocked to see his son was still fully male, glaring at him. Genma backed away. 

"H-how?!" Genma muttered. 

"BAKA OYAJI!" Ranma shouted as he jumped away from the pond, landing on the grass. His shirt was dripping, and his hair was wet. "HAVEN'T YOU READ THE DAMN LETTER I WROTE?! I WENT OUT TO FIND A CURE!" 

Genma dashed towards Ranma, his hand grabbing Ranma's collar. "CURE?! Ranma my boy, have you really found a cure? Have you brought some for your father?!" 

Ranma growled, and with a simple swipe, he let was able to get Genma's hand away from his collar, and with a swift whack, Ranma knocked him unconscious. He wasn't done yet, as Ranma moved to his final move, and gave his own throw to Genma, giving him the taste of his own medicine. 

SPLASH!

An unconscious panda was seen floating on the pond. Ranma whapped his hands together, trying to get some dust off. He gave another smile, and shook himself a bit before entering the house. 

Inside, the house looked terribly the same before the wedding. Whatever Nabiki did, Ranma was impressed, after all, with him gone for two years, how were they able to get the money without Ranma-chan's pictures was beyond him. 

Soun seem to recover, but only slightly as he seem to be a bit depressed. Ranma wondered what was that all about, and greeted Kasumi, who was setting the table. 

"Hey Kasumi," Ranma greeted. "How are you?"

"Hello, Ranma-kun," Kasumi smile sweetly. "You are just in time for dinner. It was fortunate I made some extra..." 

"Wow, you really are thoughtful, Kasumi," Ranma replied. "I heard Nabiki is going to college now, right?" 

"That is right, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied. 

"Is Akane here?" Ranma suddenly asked, looking around. He really wanted to see her. After two years of searching, of all the people he missed, he missed the kawaiikune tomboy. 

"Oh, she is in the park with..." Kasumi was cut off Soun dove to her, covering her mouth. Ranma raised his eyebrows on the Tendo patriarch's action, but nevertheless, he ignored it. With a smile, he exited to the garden, and jumped up, high in the air, leaving the household. 

Soun suddenly turned white, and began to sweat nervously. 

=Nerima Park=

Excitement, enthusiasm, zeal... no word can describe what Ranma finally felt that time. The prospect of finally seeing Akane after two years was the most important for Ranma right now. Now fully cured, he can face Akane like a man. He would finally be able to...

A soft giggled was heard. The giggle was from the girl Ranma had been looking for. Excitedly, Ranma rushed towards the direction of the voice, only to hear another one. 

"Hey, Akane, it tickles!" a male voice said. 

"Oh, Ryouga, you big baby," was Akane's reply. 

Ranma froze solid, as his mind went back and reviewed what he had heard. _Ryouga, you big baby? _Ranma thought. His expression changed, from happiness, then blank, then... anger. 

Ranma rushed out towards the direction tot he voice. Akane and Ryouga, who were on an embrace, was shocked to suddenly see Ranma appear. 

Everything turned white... 

=Juuban=

It's been a few hours already, going past midnight. Most of the families in the district were now tucked in their beds, sleeping, waiting for a brand new day tomorrow. Maybe there are a few individuals out there in micro-skirts who guard the night against evil. 

But right now, at the newly repaired Saotome residence, two individuals were wide-awake. 

Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother, and one of the weird women you will ever meet, stared at the ceiling of her living room. 

She had been excited when her son who went on a trip two years ago finally returned. She had high hopes of him coming with a great smile, and talk about what he was going to do in life. Only the latter came true. 

When Ranma came, he had this very scary blank expression that Nodoka knew something was wrong. It also didn't help that Ranma was smoking. Something she never saw Ranma do in her whole life. 

Asking Ranma what was wrong was worse then futile. He actually spilled the whole truth of what he saw that day. Ranma didn't mention what had happened as he confronted the two, but his silence was enough for his mother. 

Nodoka went to thinking mode as she begun to think about what might happen next. There is still to do about the Tendo-Saotome pact. Then the Kuonji situation, then also the Amazons. She wondered what Ranma would attempt to do. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, Nodoka finally spoke. "Ranma, what are you going to do?" 

"Me?" Ranma asked, as he looked at his mother. "I really don't know... It might be possible that pops and Mr. Tendo will pull out another crap, and either make me marry Kasumi or Nabiki." 

"You don't like Nabiki or Kasumi?" Nodoka asked. 

"N-no, um... not really. I mean, I don't hate them or nothing, but I don't consider them as... you know... fiancées..." Ranma replied. 

"How about that Kuonji girl, or that Amazon. They seem to like you," Nodoka began. 

"I... don't really like them..." Ranma replied slowly. "I mean, Ucchan is like a friend to me, and I only consider her as a friend. Shampoo... is Shampoo. I won't marry her." 

"So... what will you do, Ranma?" Nodoka asked. 

"Hmm... Don't know. I might be forced to Kasumi or Nabiki, then the same stuff will..." but before Ranma could complete the sentence, he was cut off. 

"Ranma, when I asked you what you wanted, I meant what 'you' wanted," Nodoka replied. 

"But mom, if I do anything else, we would be dishonored..." Ranma began. 

"Forget honor for a while, Ranma," Nodoka suddenly replied. 

"What do you mean forget honor for a while?!" Ranma softly demanded. Of all his life, it was always revolved around honor. Even his mother, who had this weird view about manliness demanded honor... but right now, Nodoka told him to forget honor for a while! "Alright! Who are you, and where did you hide my mom?!!" Ranma shouted, standing up into a fighting position. 

Nodoka was taken by surprise, but recovered fast enough to give Ranma a whap behind his head. 

"Ow!" Ranma complained, holding his head. 

"What did you mean by that, my manly son?!" Nodoka demanded, steel in her eyes. Ranma sheepishly smiled, and scratched behind his head. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ranma said desperately. 

"That is okay," Nodoka replied waving her hand. "So tell me, do you have any plans?"

"Not that I know of..." Ranma replied. "I mean, I never thought about it..." 

"You never thought of your own future?" Nodoka asked. 

"Well, not really... I mean, everything was like handed down to me..." Ranma began. 

Nodoka shook her head. Call it woman instinct, or maybe just common sense, but after all the years, Ranma was never given a choice on his life, and so never had to think about his future. Everything was planned for him. Everything. "Son..." 

"Yes, mom?" Ranma asked. 

Nodoka stood up in full length, and took out her sheathed katana, and showed it to Ranma. Th boy turned white. Is she going to tell him to do something what he thinks she will ask him to do? 

"Son, I have hereby decided that you are not manly enough..." Nodoka said in a grave voice. 

"NANI?!" Ranma leapt back, his face now filled with sweat. Weren't they done they done with this before? "What... what do you mean I'm not manly enough?!" 

"Although you have quickly mastered the Art, and have many girls after you, securing my future with grandchildren, there is one important thing you lack," Nodoka replied. 

"What is it?" Ranma asked. 

"How you choose to live your life," Nodoka replied. "A real man does not depend on anyone to take care of him. A real man would stand up for himself, chooses for himself, and makes for himself. Of all the incredible things you have done, you don't have this characteristic." 

"But... honor would be..." 

"A man will do everything he wants and needs, not to satisfy others, but to satisfy himself," Nodoka replied. "Nothing. Not even honor can stand on his way. Tell me Ranma, will you choose to bend towards anyone because of honor?!" 

"I won't bend to anyone! Ranma Saotome never gives up!" Ranma replied, standing up, his hand across his chest. 

"That is good, my son," Nodoka replied, nodding her head. 

"But what good will my choosing do if I can't keep my honor?" Ranma asked. 

"Ah, Ranma, are you forgetting that we are now at the 21st century?" Nodoka asked, a smile in her face. 

"Huh?" Ranma began. "What do you mean?" 

"If you can't make your choices as a Saotome, then make them in a different name," Nodoka replied. 

Ranma approached his mom slowly, as the matriarch explained what she had meant... 

****

Omega X Presents

GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Ranma finally moved on with life, and inspired to be something great! Next! 


	2. Lesson 1a

Once in a man's life, looking up at the skirts of young innocent looking females going up the escalator is considered as a goal to be achieved, a quest fulfilled, or simply a stroke of good luck. 

Although a bit uncouth and perverted, it was understandable why such actions were being done, and for two reasons. First, males are males, and no matter what, they are what they are. Trying to prevent them from peeking is like asking them to eat Akane's cooking. The second reason is the way the skirt is designed. Although it was never much complained about, skirts have a tendency in inviting stares. Such low cut, such innocent looking, it would seem strange for a man to question that. 

But the man we are studying right now is questioning it. He was squatting low, keeping his head down, to prevent looking up the skirt of two young lovely Japanese girls who were going up an escalator, he was making circular motions in the ground with his fingers. His mind was in turmoil, thinking about why skirts had to be that short, and what he was going to do today. 

The man was had a white proper suit with matching necktie and black shoes. His wild dirty blonde hair was done in small simple pigtails, which seem to show that his hair was not that long. Maybe a few inches below his shoulders when untied. In his lips, a dangling lit cigarette, and producing white fine smoke. 

After a minute or so, the man finally gave a tired sigh, and took a deep breath. When he breathed out, fine white smoke came out as well. His anxiousness was slowly going away. Today was a big day... no, scratch that. Today was 'the' day. 

In the train of thoughts, the man didn't realize two punks in front of him. Judging by their clothes, it was clear they were from some newbies of some gang. The man finally looked up at them, his grayish blue eyes looking at them. 

"What do we have here?" asked one of the punks. 

****

GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma

Lesson 1a: What Ranma is Right Now

A figure, riding a bike in black leather and a black helmet with a somewhat skull design on it stopped the bike near the entrance of the subway, without closing the engine. Looking left and right, the figure frowned. Loosening the strap of the helmet, the figure let the whole world know that the person was not a 'he', but a 'she' as she freed her shoulder length brown hair. 

"Ranma?" the woman called. 

Down the entrance, Ranma looked up, and smiled. Cracking his knuckles as he reached down the pockets of the now beaten up punks. 

"Yo, Akira, wait up, alright?!" Ranma called. Taking a look back at the punks, he gave an all annoying smirk. "Well, maybe next time, you stupid bullies can stop and check out who you will rob, ne? Next time, I won't be so merciful! Ja!" 

Ranma ran and left the two beaten punks alone, taking their wallets with him. Sure, it was not nice to steal, but those idiots were asking for it. And he also needed the money. Climbing up the stairs, he waved at his long time friend. 

"Hey Akira! Sorry if you waited long!" Ranma called. 

"Nah, just got here," Akira replied. "What were you just doing a moment ago? I heard you talking to someone." 

Ranma gave a small smile, and just shrugged. "Just some idiots, who were asking some money. So, can we go already?" 

Akira smiled as she looked at her best friend. She put on her helmet, and said in a muffled voice, "Yeah, hop on the back, and hang on!" 

Ranma and Akira had met 6 years ago, in Gedo High School. Thanks to his last trip that lasted two years, Ranma had to repeat second and third year high school, and thanks to the long talk Ranma had with his mom, he had changed his last name from Saotome to Onizuka. 

Looking back, Ranma never really thought why he had picked Onizuka. The name had no relation with his mother's maiden name, or anyone he knew as a matter of fact. All Ranma knew at that time it sounded cool. Two years on high school, and another four years in a low-key university, Ranma had grown up to be a man he wanted to be. Free. 

But reality had hit him hard in the face, as the Ranma was faced with a crisis. During his 6 years, he had secret financial help from his mother, but now that he was done studying, he knew that depending on his mom would be an abuse to her already. She had held him so he could stand on his own two feet. Now that he could, he should not depend on his mother for financial support anymore. 

Akira had no such problems. She was a natural mechanic ever since high school, and the woman was able to fulfill her dream. She now had a shop, earning a steady income. Ranma on the other hand... 

"Man, I can't be late!" Ranma shouted, mostly to himself as Akira drove skillfully through the traffic in his bike. Ranma held himself steady, as his arms encircled Akira's abdomen. "There is still..." Ranma took a quick glance at his battered watch... "15 minutes! I can make it!" 

"Ranma, tell me again... after all we have been through, all the gang wars we had, why in the world do you want to be a teacher?" Akira asked, her face a bit heated. Ranma made a small, annoyed noise. 

"Hey, come on, Akira, you know why," Ranma replied. 

"Right... right... man among men... right," Akira replied. "Like Onee-san?" 

"Well, partly..." Ranma replied sheepishly. 

= + |Destination: Ranma's Working Place| + =

Ranma gave a last look at his friend. "Well, I'm going now," Ranma said to his friend. "Hey, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Go already," Akira replied, thankful that her helmet hid her blush. Through all the years Ranma and Akira had become friends, they experienced the most trying demands and problems. Yet, no matter how much Akira had filled up during the six years, Ranma had never considered her anymore than a friend. It drove Akira crazy sometimes! 

"Akira, you look a bit tense..." Ranma noticed Akira's body changing. It either meant Akira was worried, or thinking about something heavily. The biker girl blushed even more heavily. 

"Baka! You are late!" Akira admonished, and revved up her bike. "I'll see you later!" and before Ranma could say his good-bye, Akira sped up and left him alone. Ranma sighed.

Although friends for six years, Ranma never really understood her... maybe because she wa s a girl... then turned around... only to see females with short skirts going in the gate by groups. 

Girls with beautiful long hair. Girls with pretty eyes. Girls with nice ample breasts. [Actually, there are guys, but they all seem to inside their classrooms] Ranma's face was a bit red, and his nose was threatening a bit to bleed. 

Although six years of growing up in an environment filled with gang members, and some interesting girls, Ranma was still a bit nervous around sensual stuff like these. _Kami-sama! I'm in Happosai's own version of heaven! _Ranma thought nervously. His forehead suddenly began to sweat. _No! I can't behave like a pervert! I'm no hentai! Not a hentai! Not a hentai! _

While still repeating the same thoughts over and over again, Ranma didn't notice a flying ball towards him until the last minute his danger sense kicked in. Raising his arm a bit, he ducked low enough to bend his hips, and grabbed the volleyball that was about to hit him. 

Ranma blinked as his mind finally realized what it had done, and looked blankly at the ball he had held. His body moved again by itself, sensing danger, and moved automatically unconsciously. Yet, there was a time where he would freeze, as his mind tried to catch up what the body had done, leaving him a bit vulnerable to other attacks... uh, flying things. 

"Excuse me?" a female voice called, while Ranma was still staring at the ball. He paid no attention... yet. "Excuse me? Ex-CUSE ME!" 

Ranma snapped up from his stupor, and looked at the girl calling him. He stared at her for a moment. The girl had somewhat long bangs, and black hair longer than her shoulder's length, and she had a smile on. Ranma couldn't think of anything else to do, so he smiled back. Then, he looked down a bit, [by accident] trying to asses her physical fitness [innocently]... "EEP!" Ranma suddenly lifted his chin as he caught up with himself. 

"Hey, you are a sensei, huh?" the girl asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Ranma replied, his face glowing a bit red. "Trainee..." 

"Oh, that's great!" the girl said cheerfully. Ranma just nodded blankly, and the girl nodded as well. They stayed silent for a few moments, and finally, the girl raised her hand. "Ano, could you give me the ball?" 

"Huh?" Ranma replied blankly. He looked at the ball he was holding, and the finally realized what she had wanted. "Oh! Sorry!!" and gave the ball to the girl's open arm, and he ran away, clutching his nose. 

The girl blinked at the action, and stared at where the cute teacher ran. "What was that all about...?" and she shrugged. She still had PE to do... She adjusted her bloomers, and began to walk away. [For those that don't know what bloomers are, well... bloomers are what they call the uniforms of the girls in Japanese Anime wearing a shirt, and underpants. You can guess now why Ranma had to run... ^-^]

= + |Faculty| + =

"Panties... panties... panties..." Ranma whispered slowly as he tried to let the image of the young girl in her bloomers to magically disappear. Well, of course it didn't, so Ranma settled for slamming his head down his desk hard until the picture had disappeared. After a few moments, he realized it did not help him...

The other teachers looked at the cute hunk of a teacher slamming his head down his desk. Normally, they would follow chat to him, find out more about him, and introduce themselves. After all, Trainee teachers rarely see each other again after their two weeks. But then, Ranma kept muttering about panties for the past minute, and the girls naturally assumed he was a creep, and kept their distance from them.

"Mr. Onizuka," a voice called. Ranma was still hitting his head. "Mr. Onizuka... MR. ONIZUKA!" 

Ranma's head stopped in mid-air, about a few inches from the table, and he slowly turned his head to face the person calling him. "Hai...?" 

The man calling him had a somewhat bland feature, like he was not going to last at least three chapters [^-^ I am just lazy in describing him, I mean, he won't appear anymore from Lesson 2 and onwards]. But on the side note, he just had a hastily done hairstyle, and big square glasses. 

"Come on, Onizuka-sensei," the man called. "You have to start teaching!" Ranma blinked, then checked his watch... 

"OH MAN!" and he rushed out of the faculty room towards...

=Corridor=

"Next time, Onizuka-sensei, would you please calmly not run in the halls, and have your papers by your side as not to get lost?" the same man who had called Ranma a few moments ago was now accompanying him to his room. 

Ranma had some bad days in his life, and once in a while, if something very important has happened, where he had learned a good lesson, he would write it in a journal. There were a few, like _'What not to do when you are drunk' _or _'What and what you should never do when the girl you are with is drunk'. _But right now, he would write a new chapter in his journal, entitled _'What not to do on your first day in the job teaching'. _He will start on:

****

1. Don't rush out without knowing the place.

2. Have your papers, and your books with you.

3. Don't run on the halls like a mob if fiancées and rivals are chasing you.

Ranma sighed. Because of his actions, he was now a good 15 minutes late in teaching, even though he arrived at a good time. "Gomen..." Ranma bowed a bit. 

The man stopped walking and looked back at Ranma, who was bowing at him. "It's okay, Onizuka-sensei. Right now, your concern is teaching this youngsters, okay?" _I am sorry... _the man silently thought. 

Ranma smirked, and raised his arm. "Of course! I'm the best!" he has said proudly, only to suddenly think where he was. He suddenly had a nervous face as he remembered the short mini-skirts of the females he had seen outside. His face became red with nervousness. 

The man opened the sliding door, and Ranma's face now had a tint of blue. He shut his eyes. _Soul of Ice... Soul of Ice... _Ranma silently thought repeatedly. Calming down, as he let his cold Ki envelope him, numbing his nervousness. With a sigh, Ranma took one big step forward... paused... then took another step, only to see...

"Huh?" Ranma looked around the room, to see... tough looking males. Ranma blinked. The males around the room were like the same ones Ranma had met during his own high school years. Tough looking, with tatoos, earrings, the works. Scanning around, he also saw some girls on the back, not with the same short skirts, but with long pants. They were playing cards. 

Ranma sighed with relief. Now he can teach decently, without embarrassment...

"Good morning everyone," Ranma greeted with a loud voice, getting everyone's attention. Ranma smiled as he first made eye contact with his first students. 

The students gave him a look for a few seconds, then just ignored him and continued doing what they were doing a few moments ago. Ranma looked blankly for a bit, then his fist started twitching. He was being ignored... He didn't like to be ignored. 

One of the male students stood up, and approached Ranma carefully. Ranma smiled. He figured out that maybe not all the students in this class were assholes. "Hey, nice to meet you," Ranma said to the boy approaching him. Giving his hand, Ranma added confidently, "Its nice that not all of you are... unfriendly, huh?" 

The boy didn't seem to do anything, but suddenly seem to lunge towards Ranma. Surprised, the former Saotome leaned back. The whole class laughed. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "THAT'S OUR MAN! SHOWING THE TRAINEE HIS PLACE!" Ranma twitched, his fist raised. His face was contorted with outmost anger. 

There are many things that could tick Ranma off. Talk about his honor, his manhood, his friends being hurt, or insulting him. 

"Oh look! Our new trainee teacher looks like he wants to fight!" one of the male students said. 

"Hey," another one called, who put a finger in his cheek. "If you want to fight go ahead!" 

"And we'll call the Board of Education at you!" another one taunted. 

"Heck, we can also tell you to the media!" another one called. "We can see the headlines now! '**Trainee Teacher abusing his students**!'" The whole class burst laughing again. 

__

Soul of Ice... Soul of Ice... Ranma thought again repeatedly, trying to calm him down. Taking a book, opening it, he tried to smile. "Let's start the lesson, shall we?" 

The students started throwing pieces of paper towards Ranma, angering him. He started reading a few lines in the book, while the rest of the class practically ignored him, and kept throwing paper balls at him. Or that is what he thought. 

Unknown to him, one girl had been paying rapt attention to him. It was the same girl who Ranma had met in bloomers a few moments ago...

= + |Bar, a few hours later| + =

Akira giggled as Ranma had recalled what had happened the whole day. Ranma didn't find it as funny as his best friend did.

"I don't find it funny, Akira," Ranma growled, as he downed another mug of beer. 

"Sorry, Ranma," Akira replied, her face still red with amusement. "I didn't mean to laugh about it. But really, I though you had much better luck than that! Heh, you landed on a zero class, huh?"

Ranma sighed. He signaled the waiter to bring another round, as he finished the mug of bitter liquid. Akira looked at her friend worriedly. "Hey, are you okay Ranma?" 

"No, I am not!" Ranma replied shortly, his face narrowing. "Those little... bastards... don't give a damn about teachers!" 

"Ranma, I thought you were used to those types of ignoramuses, especially when we both were from Gedo High," Akira said. 

"FYI, Akira, the Gedo High Students had much more respect to the teachers!" Ranma replied. "Heck, I don't know how I can survive that class! I was reading the lessons, and all they do is throw papers at me, or talk loudly! In Gedo High, that never happens!" 

"That's because most of the class goes to sleep!" Akira countered. 

Ranma bowed his head down a bit. "Yes, but at least they respected the teacher. WAITER! ANOTHER ROUND!" 

Akira shook her head. "Stop it Ranma, you have had your limit." 

"Limit? What limit?" Ranma asked. "I can drink 2 liters more, and I won't feel anything but warmth." 

"I know," Akira replied. "But it is still early. I only called you here for dinner, not for you to have a hangover next day." 

"Maybe you are right," Ranma said. Taking a good luck at his plate, and Akira's he sighed. Standing up, Ranma fixed up his tie for a moment. "Since we are done eating, I'm going back to the apartment. You going, too Akira?" 

Akira waved her hand. "Nah. Eiji called me a moment ago, telling me we I have an important client asking about new Turbo Engines." 

"Street racers?" Ranma asked. Akira nodded. "Well, so you'll be back late, huh?" 

Akira smirked. "My, my, my, Ranma. You sound like we are both married..." 

Ranma blushed. "Hey now! That's hitting low! And if Edge heard you were calling him by his real name, he would flip!" 

"Heh, only I can call his real name in front of his face," Akira said with a wave of her finger. 

"Heh, you two sound close," Ranma teased. 

"And you sound jealous," Akira countered. 

"And I'm leaving," Ranma said with a small smile. Standing up, he turned on his back, and walked away, raising his left arm to wave good-bye. Akira giggled softly as she watched her best friend walk away. She knew that Ranma lost that round, and walked away.

= + |Park| + =

Ranma walked towards the park, the shortest route going back to his and Akira's apartment. 

Both friends shared a flat with two rooms. It was both cozy and relaxing as far as space is concerned, and since the two friends get along so well, there hasn't been a problem. The only thing, which bothered Ranma [other than living alone with a very cute girl], was the fact that Akira was the one paying for the rent. 

Ranma had contemplated many times in moving out, as he seem to be leeching Akira out of finances, but she had been stubborn in letting him stay. Although both had come to an agreement, Ranma had silently thought of ways of paying her back. One was getting a job in teaching. 

Speaking of teaching, Ranma's fist twitched again as he thought of all those assholes that disrespected him. He had really wanted to knock their lights out.

Then, Ranma suddenly stopped as he found himself staring at a girl under the overhead light in the park. 

"H-hey, you are that girl this morning," Ranma began. 

It was the girl indeed from this morning, which Ranma had met in her bloomers. Thankfully, she was wearing her normal school girl uniform. 

Ranma was not worried about her clothes. He was more worried about her tears. In the angle he was, he could see the light refract to some colors as her eyes sparkled with tears. She didn't seem to cry with happiness. She seem to cried with sadness. 

"S-sensei..." she greeted, smiling, wiping her eyes with her left arm. Her right arm held a bag in her lap. 

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked, worried. "Why are you here? The sun is down already. Don't you think your parents will get worried." 

The girl bowed her head. "I... I had a fight... with my parents," the girl said, her sad smile now showing. "I ran away... so I have no where to go." 

"You ran... away?" Ranma repeated stupidly. "But why?" 

The girl bowed her head lower. "Sensei... please... let me spend the night at your home..." 

Ranma was suddenly confronted with a crisis. One side showed him the cons and the other the pros of letting her stay with him. 

****

Cons: The girl is cute... It is Akira's apartment... He will be involving himself, and he could smell trouble already... Something was off with the girl...

****

Pros: She has no where to go, and leaving her alone would be heartless... Letting her have shelter would be the right thing to do... She is cute...

__

What the hell am I thinking?!!! Ranma thought, as he slammed his fist towards his forehead. 

The girl looked at Ranma curiously. "Sensei, what are you doing?" 

Ranma stopped hitting his own head, and looked at the girl sheepishly. "Nothing..." 

"You are weird, sensei," the girl replied. 

= + |Akira's Apartment| + =

"Wow... this is a cozy apartment," the girl said, as she looked around Ranma's flat. The man blushed a bit.

"It's not really mine," Ranma replied. "I just stay with a friend." 

"Wow, your friend must be doing well," the girl replied. 

Ranma nodded. "Yup, good ol' Akira is doing much better than me... And by the way... who are you? I never got your name." 

"I'm Nanako," the girl replied with a small smile. "I'm in your class." 

Ranma blinked. "You are?" 

The girl named Nanako just smiled mysteriously before taking her eyes to look around in the inside of the apartment again.

The apartment has a nice clean look around it. A counter was the only thing that separated the living room and the kitchen, there was a small TV on one part of the wall of the living room, and a small table used for eating. There were two doors, side by side, one having a sign 'Ranma' and the other 'Akira'. 

"So tell me..." Ranma began, looking at the girl straight in the face. "Why did you run away..." The girl bowed her head, and her bangs hid her eyes. Ranma panicked as he felt he had done something wrong. "Uh, if you don't want to tell me, its okay..." Ranma added quickly. 

The girl did something Ranma never expected her to do. Raising her head, her eyes were swamped with tears, and she lunged towards Ranma. "SENSEI!" she shouted, as she grabbed Ranma's slender frame, and hugged him hard, pressing her chest near his. Ranma's face suddenly became red, as he felt his blood pumping, and his nose threatening to spray. He wanted to get away from her for the moment, but the way she hugged him so... desperately. 

Slowly, Ranma let his hand wander to the girl's hair, smoothening it a bit. "Hey, tell me what's wrong, Nanako-chan." 

"I can't take it anymore..." she said, sobbing. Finally letting go of him, she stared at his eyes with sadness. "I can't take... everything in my house..." 

"Why?" Ranma asked. 

The girl bowed her head, and began to narrate her story... "My father is a manager of one of the respected Japanese Food Company... My mother is an importer of goods, running four shops in Tokyo. My father had betrothed me to another rich family... but I don't want to!"

Ranma bowed his own head with understanding. "Yes... I understand how you feel..."

Nanako raised her head. "You do?" 

"Yes..." Ranma replied, looking up in the ceiling. "How to feel like you are nothing but property..." 

Nanako smiled weakly, and the two stayed in silence for a moment. After what seem to be like hours, Nanko finally spoke. "I... really don't care anymore. Right now, I feel my family doesn't love me anymore... I just..." she sobbed a bit, her eyes threatening to spill again. "I just want to get away! Run away from that cold house!" 

Nanako stood up, and a red tinge was very visible in her face. She dove her hands under her shirt, and in front of Ranma's extremely nervous face, she took her shirt off, revealing her underwear. 

"Na... Nanako-chan... What are you DOING?!" Ranma panicked. Nanako didn't answer, as she dove towards her skirt, and removed it as well, revealing her panties. "NANAKO-CHAN...!" 

"Please... sensei..." she said as she slid down to her knees. "I... think I love you... when I first saw you... I want to..." 

Ranma swallowed. "Nanako-chan... don't...!" 

The girl approached her head near his, then, there was a slight change in her demeanor that Ranma knew something came up. Unfortunately, he never knew what it was, until he heard her whisper... "I'm sorry, sensei..." 

The door in the apartment suddenly opened, revealing three of Ranma's students, taking pictures of him and Nanako, together...

= + |A few minutes later...| + =

Akira sighed as she climbed up the stairs towards her flat. The business deal came so smoothly, that Akira made huge profits in just a few minutes. 

The client knew what he was dealing with, giving detailed description of the car he had wanted. Akira concluded that with enough man power, it might take a good month to make it. The man agreed to pay half of the total cost today, and half after the job. Now with business done, Akira made her way back home...

"And did you see his face?" a voice suddenly spoke through the background. Akira leaned on the wall, near the edge of the stairs. Thankfully she wore black, so she melded easily in the shadows. 

"Yeah, the way he had that dull look in his face! He really didn't expect that coming!" another male voice said. Footsteps came in, and Akira relaxed her breathing. After a few seconds, she saw three boys pass by the stairs, and she noted their features. 

They were tough looking fellows, but she knew they were nothing compared to her or Ranma. They may be part of some gang, maybe independent gang. Besides the boys, there was a lone girl. Akira narrowed her eyes. The girl didn't seem to be enforced upon them, but still...

"But I have to admit, Nanko's acting was so fine, I almost believed her!" the third male said. 

"Yeah," the first one replied. "Nanako, how did you cook up something so believable?!" 

"Don't ask guys," a female voice called. "Just give me what we agreed, okay?" 

****

TING!

"Yo, the elevator is here," the first male said. 

"Heh, can't wait to see Onizuka's face tomorrow..." the third guy said, laughing. 

__

Oni...?! Ranma! Akira thought. With the voices now fading away, maybe because they rode the elevator going down, Akira rushed towards her flat, and she gasped as she saw her friend. 

Ranma was on all fours, his eyes closed in a cold constrained emotion. His eyes were moist, as rare tears suddenly came out of him, as he repeated the words over and over again: "How could you betray me...?" 

| Flashback | 

"Did you plan this... Nanako?" Ranma asked neutrally, his head down. 

His four students are now on his flat. It seemed like a second ago when Ranma found himself on a tight spot as the males took pictures of him and Nanako together, and were now demanding a payment of 800,000 Yen by the end of the week. If those pictures came out, Ranma would be disgraced, and would never teach again. 

Nanako stared at Ranma with a neutral face, contemplating on how to answer. "Why sensei, do you think I could depend on a teacher?" 

It was either by accident, or fate, which those words struck Ranma deep in the heart, as his painful memories resurfaced, with a voice ringing in his head... 

__

"Who can depend on a pervert like you!" Akane shouted. "I am really glad I got hooked up with Ryouga, and I had prayed so many times you will never come back! Heh! You are nothing! Nothing but a pervert!" 

| End of Flashback | 

"How could you betray me...?" Ranma repeated softly. 

__

Who can depend on a pervert like you? Who can depend on a teacher like you? You are nothing! I am really glad I hooked up with Ryouga...

Ranma now had a green aura surrounding him, and Akira had an idea on what happened. It was like back in those days where Ranma was still new in Gedo High, and had been cold and aloof. Of many years trying to see through the emotional barrier Ranma erected, during their years together, Akira only knew one thing. 

Someone hurt Ranma pretty badly... and it happened again. 

"Ranma..." she silently whispered, and slowly approached the glowing man. She lifted her hand a bit and petted him. She closed her eyes, the aura of depression seeping in her very own body. She gritted her teeth. Anger was the only thing she felt. Letting Ranma go Akira now had a red aura around her. "I'll be back, Ranma..." she whispered.

Bolting to her room, she quickly removed her clothes, and dove for her closet. Opening it, she took out a leather outfit she only uses during extreme measures. 

Snapping her shoulder pads with spikes and skull design, then fixing her black leather boots and put some red gloves, she grabbed her skull helmet, secured it around her head, and snapped the strap tight. 

Looking back at her closed door, knowing full well Ranma was outside. Opening her window, she bent her legs fully before she launched herself in the air. 

The night air was cool, but against Akira's tight leather clothes, she felt no breeze, but the heat of anger. Jumping from roof to roof, she went towards a place Edge had said was under Daigo's influence. She had some boys to get back...

To Be Continued...

Next: Akira confronts the boys... only to have Ranma come and rescue them?! And what about the girl, Nanako? 


	3. Lesson 1b

Somewhere in Inokashira Park, three male figures were laughing at their victory for that day. 

"Well, that went well," one of the boys who had blackmailed Ranma said. 

"Yeah," the second boy said. "Did you see the look on his face? Heh, Onizuka will have no choice. He is going to pay up the 800,000, or else, there goes his career!" 

"So, we divide the 800,000 equally, right?" the third one asked. "That would give us 200,000 each if we share with Nanako!" 

"Hahaha! We are rich again boys!" the second boy said. 

A faint sound of a motorcycle engine was heard, and the boys jerked their heads as they saw a lone person riding a bike, going towards them. They gritted their teeth. Quickly grabbing a few pipes and a few weapons of their choice, they faced the lone rider. 

"HEY! ASSHOLE!" the first boy shouted, raising his weapon. "YOU WANT A PEICE OF US?!"

Maybe he should not have said it, as the sounds of engines suddenly roared louder around them, and innumerable bikes and gang members seem to come out of nowhere. The three boys looked around themselves nervously, as the gangsters seem to stare at them with a neutral expression. In their right, left, behind, and in front of them, the boys found themselves surrounded. 

Contemplating what might happen, or their options, the boys stared as more sounds came in. In the low lighting, they would never see how many they were up against. After a few minutes,the crowd in front of the three boys began to split into two, like the Red Sea of the Old Testament. The boys swallowed as they saw a shadowed figure walking towards them. The leader of the gang...

Akira, in her full battle gear, had a mask of pure cold rage inside of her, as the images of a broken Ranma came to her mind again. Not shown outside was the eyes, which would have made Soun's Demon Head a puppy. It was the eyes of deadly and swift promise. 

Her battle gear didn't go unnoticed though, as the three boys suddenly went wide eye. The dark leather clothes, skull helmet, and spiked shoulder pads... It was the same thing that many people try to describe one person. 

"It's... Akira 'The Kung-Fu Rider' Kazama!" one of the boys whispered hoarsely. "The brother of Daigo Kazama!" 

The name was a name every gang member in Japan had learned to fear and respect. If the person in front of them was Daigo's brother... they shivered. 

The scene freezes as the boys stood there fearfully in front of Akira...

****

GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma

Lesson 1b: Teachers and Students are Humans

"What do we have here?" Akira asked coldly. "Some bunch of low-lives who think they can trespass in our territory..." 

The boys were on the floor, unable to speak due to fear. Akira's reputation... precedes her. "We... we... we're sorr..." 

Akira raised her arm, her mouth forming a very viscous scowl. "SORRY?!" A picture of Ranma once again appeared in her head... "You will have to better than that," she said coldly, and with that, struck the boy who had spoken to her hard. With a yelp, the boy flew backwards, and hitting the ground hard. 

His two friends went to their fallen friend, to check if he was all right. The latter was okay... shaken a bit, and blood visible on the lips, but otherwise, it was nothing permanent. 

"Please forgive us for insulting you..." one of them begged. "We didn't know this place was your territory!"

Akira laughed. It was a laugh that rang around the park lowering the temperature in the cool night air. "You think that we are here because you were trespassing? IDIOT! This park is one of the buffer zones of territory! No one owns this!" 

"Th-then why are you hurting us...?!" the second one was cut off as one of the gang members punched him hard in the stomach. "OW!" 

Akira jerked her head towards the person who punched the boy. The man felt her glare, and bowed his head. 

"I'm sorry, Kazama-sama..." the man muttered. 

"Next time, ask permission before you strike them," Akira said neutrally. She jerked her head towards the boys. "They are mine..." and this time, she said it coldly. 

"Please, what have we done to suffer the wrath of the Kazamas?!" one of the boys was on their knees, pleading. Akira didn't answer, as she raised her arm again, to strike the boy kowtowing her. The boy flinched back, looking fearfully at the tinted glass of Akira's helmet. She was about to strike when someone behind her suddenly shouted behind her. 

"Hey, stop right the-!" "AGH!" "You little punk, I'll-!" 

Akira lowered her arm and looked behind her. Her eyes widened, as she saw Ranma walking towards her. 

Ranma had removed his proper suit he wore for that whole day, and donned a red shirt buttoned up, and jeans with white rubber shoes. On his mouth, a lit cigarette 

One person in Akira's gang lunged towards Ranma, intent of knocking the insane person going against them. Ranma raised his right eyebrows a bit, and ducked the punch going towards him, and with a simple motion, his foot lashed out, hitting the man in the chin, knocking him out. 

Others began to back away from Ranma, no doubt planning to charge towards him. Akira rushed towards Ranma before anyone could move, and faced the whole mob. "STOP IT! Don't you idiots recognize him?!" 

The men looked at their 'Big Brother' Akira for a while. They had a blank face. 

Akira groaned silently at their ignorance. When did gang members of the place become so ignorant of their leaders? "This is Onizuka Ranma, the Feared Oni Stallion, the right hand of my brother!" The gang members looked at each other, and one by one, they hit their own palms as they finally realized who Ranma was. Then, they suddenly acted even more dramatically as the whole name of Ranma sunk in their minds. 

"THE MAN WHO WAS ABLE TO BEAT DAIGO-SAMA WHEN HE WAS BRAINWASHED BY HYO IMAWANO??!" one of the gang members shouted. 

"Kami-sama! ITS HIM!" another one shouted, and began to kneel down. "We... we are so sorry Oni-Ranma-sama! We didn't recognize you!" 

The other men also came down to their knees, bowing down their head a bit, seemingly really sorry for not recognizing him, and attacking him. The three boys there stood there in shock as they heard what was going on. Their teacher... Onizuka was THE 'Oni Stallion'?!! 

"T-the... legendary Oni Stallion?! Onizuka?!" one of the boys said. 

Ranma smiled sheepishly as the gang members bowed towards him. "Hey, get up now, guys... I'm not some god, you know... Come on, guys, stand up..." 

"We don't deserve your presence, after we have so blindly attacked you," one of the kneeling men said. 

Ranma growled. "If you don't want to anger me, you guys better stand up, or else...!" Ranma didn't need to finish his sentence as the men, like a flash of light, stood up again, nervously looking at Ranma. Ranma sighed with relief. "Sigh, I hate power sometimes..." he said softly to Akira. 

Akira looked at Ranma, her face and eyes still covered by the helmet. "Ranma, what are you doing here?" 

"I went to your room after I... well, after I had an intermission," Ranma began uncomfortably, "I went to your room to tell you I was okay, then I saw you had changed your gear and I knew what you were up to." Looking at the boys, he asked neutrally, "Have you hurt them?" 

"We were just starting," Akira replied in the same tone. "We just roughed them up a bit. Nothing serious." 

Ranma gave a disarming yet very handsome smile to his friend, which made her feel so very lucky the helmet was not transparent as a blush formed in her face. "That's good... not perfect, but good enough..." he said. The three pathetic boys saw their teacher smile, and felt relieved. They stood up, running towards Ranma. 

"Onizuka-sensei!" "Sensei!" "Sensei!" 

Ranma grabbed a narrow bandanna from his pocket, and with a quick motion, tied it on his head, and glared at the three students running foolishly towards him. "Those assholes are MINE!" 

The students looked like someone bit them somewhere dark and tender, as they watched the whole gang surround them, with their Onizuka-sensei coming towards them with a cold glare.

++++++++

Ranma drank his hot tea slowly, smiling at the man who was able to mix such a wonderful brew. The man smiled, and bowed towards Ranma. 

"Hey, no need to thank me, man," Ranma replied, giving his own bow. "Thank you, for giving me a taste of that wonderful brew of yours." The man was flabbergasted, as his superior was bowing towards him. A slow blush of embarrassment was seen in his face as he went back to his position. 

Looking back at his watch, he sighed. Giving a hand signal, a group of muscled men pulled down a rope, which raised up the newly beaten up students from the Inokashira Lake. 

Ranma went very easy on the boys, as he didn't use his full strength when he punched their light out. After a few pitiful seconds, the three boys were from a screaming banshee mode, begging forgiveness, to being knocked to la-la land. Ranma had to sigh. The boys were really pathetic. He didn't use his full strength, he didn't hit them anywhere to justify a KO, and worse, it lasted only 15 seconds!

With his own hand, he used some rope, tied their feet together, and to the whole gang's shock, threw the three boys over a branch, towards the lake, not even breaking a sweat. The three boys were driven to consciousness when Ranma had shoved them to the lake. 

Now, after a session of dunked and raised, the three students were already crying, desperate for their punishment to stop. 

"Oni... Onizuka-sensei... please don't kill us!" one of them begged. 

"Yes! Please forgive us!" another one called. 

Ranma gave a small snort. "I ain't gonna kill some assholes like you... not until we make you into punching bags, give you some tan with boiling oil, and other shit I can come up with." 

The three shivered in fear as the tone of Ranma was not a joking one. "Y... you can't do this to us! You are our teacher!" 

Ranma glared at the boys. "Teacher this, teacher that! Why are you all kissing my ass right now, huh?! YOU THINK THAT CALLING ME SENSEI, AND ACTING ALL GOOD AND PHOEY IS GOING TO CREATE PITY OUT OF ME?! LET ME TELL YOU, ASSHOLES! TEACHERS ARE HUMANS TOO, AND WHEN THEY SNAP, THEY SNAP, JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE." Looking at the gang members holding the rope, he motioned them to let it go again, making the boys taste the waters again. 

Ranma took a deep breath, as he continued to drink his tea, pausing a bit. After a few seconds, he nodded, and the men raised the boys up again. 

The boys coughed out water they swallowed when they were dunked down. They looked at their sensei, who know seemed to be relaxing. Untying the thin bandana around his head, Ranma stared at it for a moment. "You know..." 

The boys looked at their sensei, who now was in the process of lighting up a cig. 

"You know, why don't we just cut all the crap," Ranma said softly, yet audibly. "Cut the crap, and bring down the wall that separates the teachers and students. Inside, we are all humans. We get hurt, we have problems..." Looking up in the sky, Ranma sighed, emotion very evident in his eyes. "It makes me wish that everyone would know what my mom once said. She said every human being is responsible for himself. He should not depend on others, only depend on himself, especially when he can do so. In other words, why ask another person to wipe your own ass, when you can do so easily?" 

"Sensei..." 

"But thanks TO YOU ASSHOLES, MY CHANCES OF BECOMING A TEACHER IS GONE!" Ranma shouted, tying the band back to his head. "YOU PATHETIC IDIOTS ARE GOING TO HELL FOR THAT!" 

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" was the all the three boys could shout as they were dunked once again...

= + | Restaurant | + =

Ranma was sunken on the table, his hand with a half-full pint of beer. In front of him was Akira, her helmet removed. They stayed silent for a long moment. It wasn't until the waitress came back to them, asking if they were willing to order more, when Ranma started a conversation. 

"I think I did too much," Ranma replied. 

"We are not done yet," Akira replied. "We still have that girl you fancy, the one that betrayed you to take care off." Ranma blinked. 

"Huh? Girl I fancy?" Ranma asked. 

Akira growled softly. She didn't like being played a fool of, even if it was Ranma. "Ranma, I really don't care how you met her," _Or what about her you found so attractive, and not notice me! _Akira silently added. "That girl who was part of the blackmail. She doesn't like you, okay? There should be no regret. She has to pay." 

"Nanako?" Ranma asked, very surprised. "Who said I liked her?" 

Akira twitched. "Ranma, you were crying about her betraying you just a few hours ago!" 

Ranma looked blank again, trying to understand what Akira was trying to say. Then it hit him... "Wait a minute...! You think me and Nanako are..." Ranma sniffled his giggle, but a small snort escaped his nose. He went and turned to a full-blown laughter. 

"Alright, what is so funny?" Akira demanded. 

"What gave you an idea that Nanako and me were an... item?" Ranma laughed a bit. 

"You said she betrayed you, and were crying about it!" Akira replied. 

Ranma stopped laughing, and his eyes narrowed a bit as the memory came back to him. "Nah, I wasn't talking about Nanako. It was someone... from my past..." Ranma closed his eyes. "She said something which reminded me of someone I... loved." 

"Oh..." Akira replied, a bit embarrassed. _Oh... man! I really thought Ranma had fallen in love with that... bitch! _Akira looked at Ranma, who was now drinking. _Oh, what will I do when he asks why I am feeling so worked up over this stupid teenager? _Akira's mind played some very embarrassing situations in her head. She prayed silently that Ranma won't have the idea of her jealous... at least, not yet. Sure, she liked him a lot, but still, it was embarrassing to admit it. 

"And it won't matter anymore," Ranma began softly, making Akira look at him again. "I just beat up my students. Can you imagine what everyone will say? I will be fired for sure." 

Akira snorted. "I don't know why you care so much, Ranma. Those assholes deserved what they had coming." 

"Akira, that is so easy for you to say," Ranma replied quietly. "You were able to graduate with a degree in a specialized course, and became what you wanted, earning a very good income. Me, on the other hand, have nothing else to offer." 

"Why become a teacher?" Akira asked, knowing full well the answer. It was the same answer Akira had grown up with Ranma. 

"I want to be a teacher to make a difference," Ranma replied. "Like Daigo-san, his memory would live forever as he changed the whole school. I want to do something as well." 

Akira sighed. Yup, she was right. The answer was the same thing, over and over again. Emptying her own glass of Oolong tea, she looked at Ranma. "So... what are you going to do?"

"What else? Face it like a man," Ranma replied. 

= + | Next Day, School | + =

Ranma sighed, as he looked at the school gate. It might be the last time he would see it, and stared at it longer than necessary. He sighed after a moment, and entered the school slowly. 

Akira had lent him her bike, making him swear that nothing will happen to it, as it was her favorite. When asked, Akira reasoned she'd be very busy as she would be building a customized car [see Lesson 1a].

Ranma sighed again, as he slowed his bike down, and secured it to the ground. Turning the engine off, Ranma slowly slid of the bike, and removed his protective helmet... 

"AH-TEN-SHON!" someone suddenly shouted, surprising Ranma as he automatically went on a defensive stance. To Ranma's surprise, the source of the voice came from a group of boys in his class, all of them standing straight like they were from the military. They also had some broomsticks in their hands. 

"Huh?" was all Ranma could mumble. What was going on? 

"Onizuka-sensei! Good Morning!" "GOOD MORNING!" 

"Huh?" Ranma repeated again. He was confused what was going on. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" another voice behind Ranma. Ranma looked behind him, only to see the exact person from yesterday who showed him around yesterday. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE?!" Ranma winced. "YOU REALLY SURPISED ME!" Ranma winced again. "The PRINCIPAL wants you TO TEACH HERE!" 

__

Of course, baka! Ranma scolded himself. _Do you think the school won't know? Sigh... I knew today would be my last day... Waitaminute... What did he say?! _"Could... you say that... last part again?" 

"The principal wants you to teach here!" the man repeated. Motioning his head towards the still standing pupils with brooms. "Whatever you did to discipline these students must be incredible! They barged in the office, asking if they could borrow brooms, cleaning the grounds to honor you! Everyone was really surprised! What did you do?" 

Ranma looked from the man and the still standing students. "Is... this true?" he asked the boys. 

One of the boys, from last night, nodded, his eyes filled with nothing but respect towards Ranma. "Yes, sensei! After the special lesson you have taught us yesterday, we have decided that we want you to stay on and become our teacher." And he bowed down, with the others following him. "We will be honored if you continue teaching us, Sensei!" 

Ranma smiled, partly relieved, and partly proud of the boys. Heh, maybe they were not such assholes he thought they were to be. Looking back at the man who was still beside him, and asked him what Ranma had done, he replied sheepishly. "One should not underestimate the power of love..." 

++++++++

For the past days, many people have noticed the changes of the so-called Zero-Class of delinquents, and how the trainee teacher had made them behave so well. 

"Have you heard about the zero-class?" "Yeah! The new teacher done something incredible to make them so well behaved!" "I heard he was an ex-gang member himself!" "No way!" "That is so cool!" 

Rumors never bothered Ranma as he continued enthusiastically to go on with classes. He taught Social Sciences, and gave out good examples and easy to understand situations about economics [for example, guns are expensive because they are illegal, hence don't have that much supply], politics [leaders use respect, power and money to get into positions, just like in a biker gang], and others. With those easy to relate examples, the grades of the students gradually went up. 

The class was swooning over their increase in grades, and how their teacher seems to treat them as equals. The latter was the one that made Ranma respected. Every one was much happy for Ranma to be their teacher. Of course, there was Nanako, who looked wistfully at Onizuka for the past week.

Nanako was in a rude awakening as the Sensei came back, now with the whole class supporting him. She had to admit, she respected him now. Why? For one, he was no coward. It showed when Ranma came back to school with no loss of face, wherein anyone else would have been to scared to show up their faces. Secondly, for someone who could win almost the whole class in only one day... Nanako whistled silently. He was impressive! She really underestimated Onizuka. 

Nanako sighed, as she looked back the apst few days. She expected, maybe even looked for Onizuka to go to her, shout at her, or maybe even punish her thoroughly, like the three boys she had as accomplices. But Onizuka did something worse. He practically ignored her for the whole time. Every time he would pass by her desk, his eyes would slightly change and remain straight, not looking at her. 

She let the whole 'Ignore' technique for a week, until it got to her nerves finally that she wanted to tell him a piece of her mind. 

One day, after her classes, Nanako grabbed her bag, got her things she needed in the locker, and an extra pair of panties. She smiled. She ran towards the parking area where she noticed Onizuka would park his bike of his everyday. She sat on his bike, patiently waiting for him...

++++++++

"Whoa! Heavy day..." Ranma muttered as he his body slumped down in the winds of exhaustion. He yawned. "Man, now I know why some teachers are sometimes act like the friggin' Hulk. Teaching is tiring!" 

Ranma sighed again as his day came to end. It was interesting today as he taught about culture, or more importantly, the culture of Japan. 

Honor... he came up to that word again. Looking back, he reviewed again if he had done the right choice, abandoning the Saotome name in sake of his own choices. Sure, her mother said it was man would make his own choices, but what could have happened to the Saotome Honor? 

His thoughts went back to Ukyou, Shampoo, and the two Tendou sisters. If truth to be told, he still had an obligation to them... then he shook his head. 

__

No way, Ranma thought. _Genma should answer what he did to the Kuonji, since he took the dowry, and left Ucchan in the road. Genma should answer for what had happened to Shampoo, since he damn ate her 'Prize', which made me challenge her... Kasumi and Nabiki both made clear that they want no part of me because I had the damn curse. I was engaged to Akane, but she... forget it. _Ranma sighed again as he tried to block out the memories coming to him. He can't return now. He won't return now. Besides, he was legally a man when he decided to change his name. He had the right to choose his life. 

"Howdy!" a female voice greeted Ranma, derailing his train of thoughts. Looking up, Ranma saw Nanako smiling at him disarmingly, one of her arms raised. She was sitting on his bike. 

"Howdy?" Ranma muttered neutrally. "If you are going to greet me, at least greet me properly." 

The girl giggled. "Ne... you seem angry, sensei..." Ranma grumbled. 

"Shut up, and go away," Ranma muttered, and moved towards his bike. He tried to gently push the girl away, but she was stubborn, and didn't move an inch. "Hey, did you hear me, or are you just stupid?" 

"Oh, and I was here to praise you," Nanako mocked a frown. Ranma looked back at her. 

"Praise me for what?" Ranma asked. 

"For not paying up, and showing us your greatness!" Nanako replied, her tone a bit proud. "Any teacher would have either paid up, or not show up at all. And to think that only you escaped my plan!" 

"Your plan..." Ranma repeated. "You were the one who planned the blackmail?" Nanako nodded. Ranma twitched, as he felt another headache coming. He didn't need to hear this. A few more days, he would become a full pledged teacher. "You know what? They call girls like you She-Devil for some reason. Get off my bike, and go screw yourself." 

Ranma shoved the girl a bit harder, and Nanako jumped off the bike, with an annoyed frown. Ranma, satisfied in getting the girl out of Akira's bike, started the engine, when he felt th annoying girl climb to the back, and holding his sides. 

"What the hell?! I told you to-!" and Ranma was cut off when Nanako raised one of her arms, and Ranma's nose suddenly threatened to blow up again. In her hands, held something Happosai would deem as gold. 

"Ne, sensei, why are you blushing?" Nanako teased. 

"W-where did you get that?!" Ranma demanded with his head down, trying not to look at the object in front of him. 

"Why, I removed it of course," Nanako lied smoothly. Ranma blushed, as the point of view he had, he was staring down at her skirt. "Please bring me home!" 

"No way!" Ranma said stubbornly, closing his eyes. Nanako frowned. This guy was as stubborn as flypaper! Looking around a bit, Nanako found her perfect ploy. 

Raising her hand, she waved towards a group of female studeents, and she shouted, "HEY! I GOT ONIZUKA TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY!" 

Ranma's eyes widened as he looked at the direction where Nanako was waving. "ACK!" he muttered as he saw the female students staring at them. Quickly revving his engine, he quickly disappeared from view as his bike sped away, with Nanako at his back laughing. 

"WHEEE! This is FUN!" she shouted gleefully. Looking at Ranma's back, she noticed something. "Hey, cool pigtail!" 

"Don't touch that!" Ranma shouted, hoping the girl would not remove the pigtail. Although the curse on his hair growth was gone now, and it didn't matter if she removed the braid or not, Ranma still felt a bit longing for it. He didn't want her to mess it up. 

"GO FASTER SENSEI!" she shouted, raising one of her arms, tightening her hold on the other one. 

"You don't have to STICK THAT CLOSE TO ME!" Ranma shouted back, his face now a bit red, and speeding up his bike. 

= + | Nanako's Home | + =

Ranma whistled. "Wow... you guys are rich if you have a home this big!" 

The home of Nanako was quite extraordinary. With a mix of western taste to Japanese culture, it was one of those hybrid houses of western intent to a Japanese family. 

"Thanks," Nanako nodded. "You want beer?" Ranma nodded, and Nanako took her time to go to the fridge to get some cans. 

Ranma used that time to look around again. He whistled, and arched his back, falling to the ground, doing a no-hand bridge, using his head as the base. He whistled again. Everything around practically screamed of money. It made him wonder why Nanako had planned to blackmail him first. 

"Here you go, sensei," Nanako suddenly called, as she stood there in Ranma's side. Ranma, without the use of his hands, stood upright, surprising the girl. She expected him to use his hands or something, not just stand up like nothing. 

"Thanks," Ranma accepted the beer. Looking at it for a moment, he took a sip, and paused for a while, and began to move his tongue a bit. Nanako looked at Ranma with a funny face. 

"I didn't drug it, you know," she said it with some anger, recognizing what Ranma had done. 

Ranma flinched. "Sorry, I kinda got used to stuff in my drinks. It's kinda like reflex, so don't get insu... WHOA! IS THAT SUSHI?!" Ranma pointed at the package in the dining table. 

From her anger posterior, she changed to a cold one as she looked at what Ranma was pointing. Walking towards the table, she grabbed hold of the package. "It's my dinner," she said neutrally. 

"YOUR DINNER?!" Ranma practically shouted. Sushi... for dinner? And that amount? Hell, she was really richer than the house could shout! 

Nanako nodded, walked towards one corner of the kitchen. Ranma gave a disarming smile. 

"Hey, we are friends now, right, Nanako-chan?" Ranma asked, his eyes pleading. "Maybe you can share some of those Toros with me...?! ACK!" Ranma shouted as Nanako practically dumped the whole package on the garbage can. 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma shouted as he practically dove towards the flying Sashimis and others sushis. Yet, no matter how fast Ranma could go, he could not beat the gravity at the distance he had, and all the expensive and exotic food was wasted in the bin. Ranma pushed Nanako out of the way, hoping to save some...

Ranma's face turned blue as he saw the all those Japanese goodies of it mixed with the other garbage. Nanako's no happy face appeared behind Ranma. "Onizuka-sensei, please take me out again! Your bike is so cool!" 

"Why..." Ranma now had supporting waterfall tears... "Sushi..." 

++++++++

It was dark already, as the sun sank down from view. Ranma was angry... well, not angry with the girl behind him for blackmailing him. Right now, he was angry more that the girl threw that wonderful sushi down the garbage. 

"Hey! Please let me stay at your place for today, sensei!" Nanako begged. 

"Large toro is the special, fatty part of the tuna fish. The toro from black tuna is often greatest when from Hokkaido's oceans and is the most expensive of all sushi," Ranma muttered neutrally, still angry. 

Nanako looked at Ranma pleasingly. "Please let me spend the night..." 

"And then, from the black tuna, weighing between 50 and 80 kilos, the special, tender part is taken out once again, and then I am plunged into sushi paradise…"   
"Sensei..." Nanako pleaded, but was cut off when Ranma suddenly gave a curt reply. 

"Would you shut up?" Ranma replied coldly. "If you think I'm going to be tricked by you again, you have another thing coming!" 

Nanako quieted down, and bowed her head down. A few tears came down her eyes, and shifting her body slightly. Ranma felt it, and jerked his head to see what the girl was up. His eyes widened as he saw the girl jump out from the back seat, towards the opposite side of the road, in front of a rushing truck.

Ranma cursed, and as he watched the girl's flying body. Reacting before he could even think about it, he stopped the bike, turning a sharp 180 degrees, and accelerated without losing any momentum.

++++++++

"YOU IDIOT! BAKA! STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" Ranma shouted on top of his lungs. "HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE?!" _Why the hell do I even have to play hero?! _He silently added. 

Ranma had rescued Nanako from being pancake on the road, and was now in the sidewalk, still riding his bike. One of his legs was planted firmly in the ground, balancing him, and one hand held the crying Nanako. Putting her down, gently, Ranma continued to rant. 

"Why the hell do you want to kill yourself?!" Ranma demanded. "You KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED? I'm giving you two guesses, and if you can't seem to know, then you are more stu..." 

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" Nanako finally shouted after being broken down into sobs. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GO HOME!" 

Ranma raised his eyebrows for a bit, and looked at the sobbing girl in front of him. There was something in her aura, which reminded him so much of Ryouga. She was not glowing green mind you, and was not shouting 'Saotome Prepare to Die' or SPD for short, but depression was definitely there. 

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked, genuinely curious. Nanako paused a bit, and sighed. 

"Onizuka-sensei..." she muttered. "Do you remember the story I told you that night..." she swallowed. Ranma understood what 'That Night' meant, and nodded, willing her to continue. "Did you by chance still believe that what I said was true?" 

Ranma raised his one of his eyebrows. "You mean... you fabricated a true story? Well... that is weird..." 

"Hehe, you don't know the half of it," Nanako replied with a small sad laugh. "I had told you the truth about my father and my mother, of them being in big business... and the engagement..." She looked up in the sky, her eyes glittering with small tears. "But it never started that way. In the past... that is where I was happiest... when I was still a child... Every end of the month, I would go and cook sukiyaki. Mom would arrive first, bringing meat and vegetables from where she had worked before, and waited for dad.

"We were poor then, living in a small apartment. Yet, no matter how much poor we were, I was happiest during those times. We were a family, and we stayed like one... But my father and mother weren't. 

"My dad concentrated on his business, while mom tried to get credentials at school. After many years of hard work, our small apartment evolved into a grand house. I got my own room. Dad got his own, and so did mom." 

Tears went up to the girl's face. "I really don't know how it happened, but one day, I woke up and realized that my family was no longer a family. We never ate sukiyaki anymore, we never talked anymore... Between the wall of mom and dad's house, there was a wall, where you can feel nothing but coldness. 

"Ironic, huh?" Nanako looked at Ranma's face, relieved that he was listening to her intently. "Mom and Dad worked so hard to improve our life, yet it turned out that what my dad and mom worked so hard for became our downfall." Pausing a bit, Nanako smiled sadly, bowing her head. "Tell me, sensei... Why would this happen? I want to go home... but the home I want to go is back in that small apartment, where mom, dad and me were still a family. I want to go back there! I don't want to go back to that cold wall!" 

"Nanako-chan," Ranma called softly. Nanako looked up, sniffling her crying a bit. Ranma removed his white jacket, and covered Nanako with it. "Take this. You're getting cold." Ranma removed his tie while he was at it. 

The girl took the jacket neutrally. She paused a while, looking a good look at Ranma as he prepared his bike. 

Starting his bike, Ranma revved it up a bit, and looked back at the girl. "Climb back in, Nanako-chan. I'm taking you back home." 

Nanako looked at her teacher with a mix of anger, sadness and disappointment. _Do I expect anything less from a teacher? _she thought. _They only care for themselves... I should never have raised my hopes... _she walked Ranma, her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

= + | Nanako's House | + =

Nanako slumped out of the back seat of the bike, seeing herself back home. No one could help her. She had thought Onizuka was at least one person who might have helped her, like what he did to the boys in her class. 

To her surprise, Ranma secured his bike and stopped the engine. Looking at the girl with some weird glint in his eyes, he unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt. 

"Onizuka-sensei?" Nanako asked. 

"Show me that wall of yours," Ranma said with a small smile.

++++++++

Inside the house, the whole household was in a pot of boiling water. Both Nanako's mom and dad were on a row. 

"I can't believe you were late!" the mom shouted. "Your daughter is gone! Your daughter, okay?!" 

"Why are you even blaming me?!" the father replied curtly. "You didn't even come home earlier than I did!"

"HAH! Do you know what I got? A phone call from some woman!" the mom suddenly accused. "Who is this 'Mitsuko' woman?" 

"She's a woman from work!" the father replied. 

"OH RIGHT!" the mother shouted. "That is why you have been so late this past week!" 

"What does that have to do with our daughter?!" the father asked angrily. 

****

DING DONG!

"I'll get that," the mother said. Looking back at the father, she gave a small glare. "We are not done with this!" 

"I am telling you, there is no other woman!" the father replied angrily towards the woman's back. 

The mother didn't reply as she went towards the door, still angry with the husband. Her daughter was missing, and that mysterious woman who called earlier. She opened the door a bit with anger, and was surprised to see who was in the door. "Na... Nanako-chan?!" 

++++++++

Once the door opened, Nanako sighed. She had heard, of course, from outside the fight between her mom and father. She sighed sadly again. 

"Nanako-chan!" her mother shouted. "Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?! Who is this man?" 

Nanako replied, "Mom, this is my sensei..." 

Nanako half expected for Onizuka to greet her mom, but to her surprise, Ranma just went in, removed his shoes, and looked around him. "Is the wall upstairs?" 

The dad came in the scene, and saw a strange man in the house. He naturally demanded, "Who are you?!" 

The mother came in. "Nanako-chan says he is their teacher." 

"Oh, really?" the dad asked. "Well, nice to meet you..." Ranma ignored the hand offered by the dad, and walked up the stairs. "Hey! Where are you going?" 

Ranma ignored him, and walked up the stairs. Nanako followed, curious on what Onizuka was going to do. After a few moments, Ranma looked at the closed door. "Nanako, is this it?" 

The girl nodded, and Ranma smiled in return. Trying to open the door, Ranma found it locked. He looked surprised, but then took a deep breath. He raised his foot, and hit the door, forcing it to open, braking it from its hinges. Nanako raised her eyebrows at that. What was the her teacher made off? 

"HEY!" the father finally arrived at the second floor. "What are you doing in my room?" 

Ranma didn't listen, and proceeded to remove his shirt completely. He pointed a wall. "Nanako, is this the wall you are talking about?" 

Nanako nodded. Ranma nodded back, and cocked his fist, and to Nanko's surprise, Ranma punched the wall head on. The fist impacted the wall, the whole place shook. The father and mother finally arrived inside the room, and to their shock, they saw cracks in wall. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the father shouted, and grabbed hold of Ranma. Ranma shrugged the man off, and punched the wall again, making the place shake again. 

"Damn, I hate reinforced concrete," Ranma said to no one in particular. 

The father looked at the man fearfully who just punched the wall in his room. "Call the police! This guy is no teacher! He is just a madman!" 

The mother and father left the room in a hurry, going towards the phone downstairs. With two less nuisance in the room, Ranma continued to punch the wall with increasing strength. The room shook as each fist impacted the reinforced wall. Little by little, to Nanako's surprise, the wall began to give in. 

Ranma took a deep breath, and with a shout, he gave out his strongest, and possibly last punch, and his fist came through! The wall between the dad and mom's room now had a big hole in it. 

Ranma smiled as he looked at the wall with a small smile of satisfaction. He still wished he had learnt the Breaking point technique, it would have made his work faster... but still, he did a good job. Taking a last look at Nanako, he smiled. "There you are Nanako," Ranma began. "The wall you hate so much..." 

"Sensei..." Nanako replied quietly. 

"Now its your turn," Ranma continued. Putting back his shirt on, Ranma walked away from her. "Its your turn to brake the wall. I had helped you enough..." with that, Ranma placed a hand on her shoulders. "I have faith in my students. Good luck..." with that, Ranma began to walk away. 

++++++++

"HEY! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" the dad shouted towards the retreating back of Ranma. 

"Hello, is this the police?" the mother asked towards the person on the other line of the phone. "Someone just came here, and..." Nanako came, and pushed the button and cut the phone line. The mother looked at her daughter in shock. "Nanako-chan! What are you doing?!" 

"Its okay mom..." was all Nanako could say, as she watched her sensei put back his shirt and shoes on. "Its okay..." 

Ranma gave a last look at Nanako, and smiled softly. With a last wave of goodbye, he exited the house like nothing had happened a few moments ago...

Days passed by quickly, that the final day of Ranma's trainee days were over. To say the class emotional was like saying Kuno is just crazy. 

Boys cried as Ranma calmly, and with a smile, gave them a speech on how much he will miss them. He spoke the truth, really. The boys were one of the best delinquents he had ever had to teach. 

But what made the day more memorable was when he received a letter from Nanako. In her letter, she stated that the problems of her family were slowly ebbing away. Ranma smiled as she described her plan on how to bring back her family together. 

Ranma smiled as he walked away from the school, folding the letter Nanako gave to him. He felt a type of satisfaction that he never felt during his early life. 

__

So this is how a teacher feels? Ranma thought with a faint glow of blue. _Damn. If it is, then I want to be a teacher forever!_

"ONIZUKA-SENSEI!" someone shouted loudly from behind Ranma. Surprised, the former Saotome looked behind him, and up, seeing Nanako waving at him from the fire exit. "DID YOU GET MY LETTER?" 

"YES!" Ranma replied, shouting too. 

"I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU! I'LL KEEP MY VIRGINITY UNTIL YOU RETURN!" Nanako shouted. 

Ranma's face went a bit red. "WHY SHOULD I WANT A KID LIKE YOU?!" he countered. 

"Oh, you don't believe me huh?" Nanako smiled, and stood up from the thick railing of the Fire Exit, and shouted, "FOR YOU!" and she flung her skirt up. 

Ranma's red face suddenly changed to purple, and he held his nose. Unbeknownst to him, Nanako's panties came to his head. 

Finally, she let her skirt down, and had a winning smile. "YOU LIKE THAT?!" 

"Yeah... very nice... if you excuse me..." Ranma rushed away, as his nose really threatened to bleed. 

Nanako smiled warmly, and watched her favorite teacher run away. _One day, teacher... one day... _she silently thought. 

++++++++

A few minutes later...

"Oh, man! AKIRA IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR SPRAYING BLOOD ON MY WHITE SHIRT!" 

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: I'll be following both Manga and Anime, cause I felt the Anime was short. And to Lord Shinji, sorry! I'll make the story a bit funnier next time! Ja ne! I have my Pre-Finals, so no update for this week!

NEXT: Ranma is looking for a job, but meets a old face along the way! NEXT! 


	4. Lesson 2

"Ranma... what are you doing here?" Akira asked, as her best friend came in her shop late in the morning. The former Saotome yawned, bringing up his hand in his mouth. 

It was currently 10 AM, and Akira was just finishing off the car she had been fixing. It was a boring job she could have done for herself, but didn't complain when Ranma came sometimes. But today was different, as one can see in the TV. 

Ranma, ignoring the news in the TV, went straight to the dirty Akira [hey, she was fixing a car!] "What do you mean what I am I doing here? I always come here until I go to that test... Stupidity," Ranma adds at the end. "I'm a damn teacher... why the hell should I take a test?" he added in a small voice. 

"Ano, Ranma, when is this exam of yours?" Akira asked. 

"Huh? Oh, I have the date right here," Ranma fumbled towards his pocket. "May 19, 9:45 AM... So what? I still have a day left... it is 18, you know..."

"BAKA! TODAY IS 19!" Akira shouted, and points at the television. "The exam is taking place right NOW!" 

"EH?!" Ranma exclaimed, half-surprised and half-doubtful. Looking at where Akira was pointing, Ranma's eyes suddenly went wide as he watched the news...

****

"Today is an important day for teacher trainees, as they take this exam which allows them to be hired by public high schools," the newswoman says with a smile. **"The Exams start at 9:30, and end..."**

Ranma didn't let the newswoman finish as he suddenly blanched, sweated turned white, then screamed... ^-^;. 

Akira shook her head. "Baka..." 

****

GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma

Lesson 2: Education, What Is?

"NO! NO! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!" Ranma kept shouting, slamming his head on a piece of metal. His head began to dent it.

"Ranma, I need that scrap metal," Akira said with an annoyed tone. Ranma ignored her, and kept slamming his head on the metal. 

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!" Ranma moaned as he tried to rip his hair apart. "TODAY! TODAY WAS ANOTHER BIG DAY! ONCE I HAD DONE MY EXAM, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ON MY WAY ON MY TEACHING CAREER! BAKABAKABAKABAKA!" and began to slam his fist on his head. 

Akira lunged for the scrap metal before Ranma could use it again, and hid it among her other junk. Ranma was still... punishing himself... for his... mistake. It continued on for a few more minutes, with Ranma shouting 'Baka' all the time, Akira had enough. "Ranma, SHUT UP! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK LIKE THIS?!" 

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE WORK! ME, ON THE OTHER HAND...!" Ranma was suddenly cut off as Akira did a well-placed kick towards Ranma's crying face. That got the Wild Horse's attention, and stopped bawling for a while. 

"OW!" Ranma muttered, his voice muffled by Akira's foot. Satisfied, Akira took her foot out, and looked at Ranma weirdly. Ranma rubbed his nose, and looked at Akira angrily. "What was that for?!" 

"That was for making a noise," Akira replied calmly. Taking a deep breath, Akira looked at Ranma again straight in the eyes. "I suspected as much that you forgot what the date of the exam would be..."

"Uh, you did?" Ranma asked, now forgetting his nose. Akira nodded. 

"I asked Edge..."

"Ooh, what happened to you calling him 'Eiji' [see Lesson 1a]?" Ranma teased. 

Akira narrowed her eyes at him, and raised her foot again. "You want this to your face again?" 

"Is that a challenge?" Ranma countered, smirking, knowing full well Akira could not beat him. 

"Fine, be that way," Akira turning around, showing her back on Ranma. "And here I was helping you get a job..." That got Ranma's attention...

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma asked, curious, and a bit desperate. 

"I asked Edge... fine, 'Eiji'... to pull a few strings of some people we knew since our high school years," Akira began. "Some of our 'brothers' [meaning people in the same gang] have other friends, and those friends pulled a few strings." Taking a piece of paper, she faced Ranma and held the paper in front of his face. Ranma gasped. 

In there was a list of high schools, and dates and time where interviews were taken place. "W...where did you get this?!" Ranma practically squealed in delight, his hope returning. Akira smiled at Ranma's happy face. 

"Like I said, Edge pulled some strings, and asked his friends to allow you to be interviewed by some private schools. Here are the places where you have been appointed to, and the time," Akira replied. She smiled evilly, as she hid the paper in her pocket again, and said in a teasing tone, "But since you don't want to be nice to me, and I can just take this and..." she stopped when Ranma suddenly was in her face, giving the very deadly and defense breaking SPDEs [Sad Puppy Dog Eyes]. It was supposed to create sympathy, but Ranma was looking pretty silly with that impression. Akira laughed. 

"Okay, fine, take it," Akira said, still laughing. Taking the paper out, she gave it to Ranma. The man smiled, and began to hug the paper dramatically. Akira laughed harder. "You act like a kid, Ranma." 

Ranma stopped, and looked down on the floor with a serious posture. Akira suddenly regretted what she had said. "Sorry..." she muttered. 

"Its okay," Ranma replied seriously. "I do act like a kid... maybe because I never have been given a chance to be a child." 

Akira nodded. "Yes... you told me that you had your skills when your... father trained you at a very young age." Ranma smiled a bit as Akira mentioned 'father' and was about to say something... but then, he just let it slide. It was understandable, since Ranma never mentioned that his father was a child abuser, or an honorless idiot. 

Taking a look at the paper, he began to scan the paper. 

****

1. Furinkan High, Feb. 20... 

Ranma stopped reading there, and grabbed a pen, and scratched it out. 

****

2. Holy Forest Academy, Feb. 22, 1:30 PM.

3. Seitow Sannomiya School, Feb. 23, 8:45 PM.

4. Juuban High, Feb. 24, 9:00 AM.

5. Shinnanome High School, Feb. 26, 10:00 AM.

6. Gedo High School, Dec. 99, 2300, Free-Time.

Ranma giggled as he read the last part. He got the joke, and correctly guessed it was Edge who made it. But then, thanks to him, Ranma now had two job openings. 

"I'll see about this Holy Forest Academy," Ranma said to Akira. "It sounds like a good place... hmm, a bit far, on the outskirts of Tokyo..." 

"You sure?" Akira said warily. Ranma looked at her. 

"Why, what's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Edge said that weird things were going on, concerning one class," Akira said with a thoughtful face. "I'm not sure, since he didn't go into details, but Edge said there was something really going on down there." Ranma raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, all I have to do is cross my fingers, and hope that they accept me, and the rumors Edge told you to be false... but knowing my luck..." Ranma began to mutter intelligibly. Akira bent her neck a bit when she heard him mutter about 'People out to kill him' and 'Fiancées out to marry him'. Akira chose to ignore those comments. 

"If you want to go there for an interview, go ahead," Akira said. "But you'll need some form to fill up." Turning her back again to Ranma, she pointed some papers at a nearby table. "You can get some there." 

Ranma smiled, and gently hugged Akira in the abdomen. "Thanks, Akira..." and he let her go, taking some of the papers in the desk before he left the shop. 

Akira had her dirty hands on her cheeks, her face really glowing now. Ranma just touched her... Ranma just touched her... "Oh... my..."

= + | Feb. 22, 12:00 NN | + =

__

My name... is Onizuka Ranma, and this...

"IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Ranma shouted happily as he boarded the bus. Finally! Waiting for days, Ranma had the chance to fulfill his dream! 

Ranma made sure he was very presentable. Wearing another proper white suit [which Akira had to bleach because of blood stains... yes, she did get angry about it...], and put the form he filled up neatly inside the folder. Ranma never did get the proper name of the form, but he knew it started with resumai or something... Shrugging, Ranma just walked in the bus, trying to find a seat. 

Ranma felt like he was hit by a wall when he entered the bus, as it was filled with lots of people. Ranma wouldn't have minded, but when most of the people standing were well-proportioned women... 

Ranma blushed as he tried to find a way in the center. Flesh and breasts seem to hit him, and the girls he accidentally bumped with looked at him for a moment, then smiled at him like a predator smiling to its prey. This made Ranma more nervous, as he began to scuttle away, bumping into more females. 

Finally... finally, Ranma was able to find a place where there was still a bit of space. Looking around, he sighed as the females seem to lose a bit of interest in him at this point as the bus now started moving. Ranma held on the bar on the roof of the bus to keep balanced. Once again, Ranma looked around again. 

There was a cute girl in his left, wearing a nice yellow dress with a knee high executive yellow skirt. She was shorter than him, and she also had nice long flowing brown hair. Her back was turned on Ranma. He found himself staring at her. There was something familiar about the girl's Ki... something familiar. 

Before he could even try to find out about what in the girl made him click, a old bald man crept up to her slowly. Slowly, he placed his hand on her buttocks, and began to pet it gently. The girl turned her head a bit, her eyes closed, and eyebrows twitching. 

The bus shook, seemingly bumping onto something. The hand, from a gentle wave, suddenly turned into an accidental grope. 

"Oops..." the man said with a small lecherous smile. 

Ranma reacted before the girl could. Cracking his knuckles, he went straight to the man...

++++++++

The bus had to do a temporary stop as Ranma dragged the perverted bald man out of it. 

Throwing the man out of the bus, Ranma placed good punch in the guys stomach. It was a weak... weakest actually... punch Ranma had to throw in his life. The man had no prior training, and his age showed. No matter how disgusted Ranma was with the man, he didn't want to cause serious damage on him. It wasn't right. 

"OW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" the old man shouted as he rubbed his stomach. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" 

"Nani? Pay for what?" Ranma said neutrally, scratching his small pigtail. 

"I'll have you charged with assault!" the man replied. 

"Fine, then I'll just charge you with sexual assault," a female voice suddenly countered, raising Ranma, and the old man's eyebrows. The man flinched, and covered his face with some shame, as the person behind Ranma was the same woman he had groped. 

The man didn't admit defeat, but glared angrily at Ranma. Slowly edging away, the old man backed away from Ranma, and when he was, as he concluded, in a safe distance, the old pervert made a brake for it, running like a coward. 

Ranma laughed as he watched the old man scamper out like it was a normal day in Nerima. The man was about to piss on himself. Shaking his head and giggled, toning down his laughter. 

"Ano, thank you very much," the female behind Ranma said. Ranma smiled, turned around, and was about to say something cool like 'Nothing to it', but then his eyes widened as he saw who the girl was. His jaw dropped. 

"Ano... why are you staring at me like that?" the girl said, her face blushing a bit. The young man in front of her was really handsome. _Nice lean body, and that tight butt. Oh, cute pig-tail! _she thought.

"Hina... Hinako-sensei..." Ranma muttered. The girl looked surprised. 

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" the girl asked. 

Somehow, Ranma felt like he was back in Nerima...

++++++++

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" the girl asked. 

Ranma stared at her for the longest time. The Hinako in front of him was no longer a 10 year old, but a maturing woman in her late teens. She also had this type of aura around here, which mixed her happy-go-lucky attitude [Hinako's child form] and the serious, cold calculating one [Hinako's adult form]. Ranma was confused. 

"Hey, I asked you how do you know me!" Hinako repeated, getting angry this time. Her hand became tense as she moved it around her pockets. For some reason, Ranma felt that she still had that stupid 5 Yen coin in her possession.

"I'm sorry, Hinako-sensei!" Ranma bowed a bit. "I recognized you from before. I had studied in Nerima during my high school years..." 

Hinako raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked, unconvinced.

Ranma knew she was not convinced, and tried to put some more detail in his half-truth. Sure, lying outright was a problem for him, but saying half-truths was an entirely different story. "Yeah. I remember this stupid guy... what was his name? Kino, or something..."

"Ah, yes, Kuno!" Hinako smiled at the memory, then scowled. "Stupid idiot," she whispered. 

"Then the two Tendous... Akane and Nabiki..." Ranma began to pretend that he was trying to figure out something. "Ano, was Nabiki the one who hated boys, and had been constantly beating up a mob of boys?" 

"That would be Tendou Akane," Hinako nodded again, getting convinced that this guy was the real deal. 

"Really? Sorry, but its been 8 years..." Ranma muttered. "Oh, and there was this boy... What was his name? Saotome..." 

"Ranma Saotome!" Hinako smiled widely. "Oh, he was one of my favorite delinquents!" she suddenly frowned as the memory went to her. "Too bad he just suddenly vanished eight years ago..." she stopped frowning, and gave a small smile. "Anyway, please introduce yourself. I never met one of my old students." 

Ranma's eyes bulged. "Ano... my name is..." _Do I tell her my real name? NO! First name?! Hell no! _"I'm Onizuka!" 

Hinako put a finger in her chin. "Onizuka... Onizuka... Onizuka... Sorry, don't recognize the name." Ranma sighed in defeat. Looks like he would have to come clean, tell her he was really Ranma Saotome, but then, Hinako smiled. "You must be a very well behaved boy for me not to recognize your name!" 

"Eh...?" Ranma replied, a bit surprised. He was half expecting Hinako to call him a liar, or something. "What do you mean?" 

"What I mean is that I am not familiar to your name, so it must have been because you were a good boy," Hinako replied, smiling. "I only remember the names of my delinquents."

Ranma smiled nervously. "Oh... is that really?" Shaking his head, Ranma changed the subject as he got curious why Hinako looked... older and younger at the same time. "Ano, Hinako-sensei... I was wondering... what happened to you? I mean, I saw you as a kid, and as a adult at the same time, but now you look like you are in between. I heard that you had this special power to absorb energy, and made you older and younger..." 

Hinako frowned a bit. "Yes, I had that… technique. But then, I noticed my child body growing through the years. I really don't know why it happened, but just did." 

"Really?" Ranma asked, curious. 

"Yup!" Hinako smiled widely. 

= + | Holy Forest Academy | + =

"Oh, this has got to be the weirdest coincidences in the world," Ranma muttered. 

Both Ranma and Hinako took another bus and rode again towards their destination. To Ranma, and Hinako's surprise, it seems they both were going to the same place. 

"What is?" Hinako asked, in reply to Ranma's statement. 

"Its coincidental that after so many years, student and teacher meet again, then find out they are applying for the same school!" Ranma replied. 

Hinako agreed. "Yes... it is weird..." 

Ranma had gotten over meeting his former English sensei, but he still hasn't gotten over the attitude change. Hinako would sometimes excitedly laugh and act like a child, then go serious like an adult who seen it all. But most of the time, she had this attitude which starts out in the middle. It was also a plus that Hinako didn't recognize him. 

"Hey, its getting late," Ranma muttered, looking at his watch. "Let's go!" 

++++++++

The proceedings went smoothly. Only a few people had come for the interview, and the school had a lot of openings! Ranma could hear each one smiling, as they became the new science teacher, or literature teacher. 

Of course, there were a few who hung their heads, as their application was rejected, either because they had no qualifications, or just because slots were narrowing. 

"Mr. Onizuka, you are next," a female in front of the interview room called. Ranma nodded, took a deep breath. Hinako, who was beside him, gave him an assuring smile, and whispered that he would do fine. 

"Thanks," Ranma muttered, as he smoothened his suit, and fixed his tie a bit. Grabbing the folder he had carried, he walked towards girl. 

"Mr. Onizuka?" the girl asked. 

"Yup, that's me," Ranma said with a small smile. The girl blushed a bit, seeing the handsome man in front of her. 

"You are expected," the girl managed to get out, and opened the door. Ranma thanked her, and proceeded to go in. 

When Ranma entered the door, he had this disarming smile on. "Good morning," he began. "My name is Onizuka Ranma, pleasure to meet you." He bowed. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the person who I just met a few minutes ago..." 

Ranma stood up erect, and looked at the three people in front of him. Two of them, he didn't recognize. The middle... "YOU!" 

It was the old pervert from the bus, and he now looked more menacing and more confident then usual. In front of him, was a nameplate in the table. It read '**Uchiyamada Hiroshi** – **Vice Principal**'.

The man grinned evilly, and Ranma found himself swallowing. His luck really never changes... 

++++++++

The door opened and slammed shut, with Ranma going out, not happy, not sad, but extremely angry. Hinako looked at Ranma with some apprehension, and was about to ask him what was wrong when he just simply slipped by her. Hinako watched Ranma's retreating back. She sighed. 

"Ms. Ninomiya?" the same girl who had called Ranma called Hinako this time. "It's your turn." 

Hinako nodded, and took a last look at Ranma before going in...

++++++++

"YOU!" Hinako screamed.

"EHK!" Uchiyamada was startled. Hinako takes out a five yen coin, and... 

"Happö Tsurisen Gaeshi!" 

Well, so much for that...

++++++++

"Stupid old pervert," Ranma muttered darkly as he went towards the canteen of the school. Sighing, Ranma took out some money, and called the woman behind the counter. "Ano, excuse me, do you have beer?" 

"Young man, you do fully know that this is a school," the woman behind the counter replied. She was chubby, and seem to radiate some type of aura which made other people either ignore her or look at her. She had also had square glasses, and a white bandana around her head. 

Ranma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just really mad right now." 

"Oh really?" the woman said. She bent down and grabbed something, and handed it to Ranma. To his surprise, it was a small can of beer. "Please don't tell anyone that I have alcohol here, and it is against school policy," she whispered. 

Ranma nodded. "Oh, sure. I can keep this secret, Obaa-san..." 

The woman smiled, and nodded. She watched Ranma open the can of beer, and drank it like it was water. "So, mind telling an old lady about your problems?" 

Ranma raised one of his eyebrows, and looked at the can of beer being held to him. The woman didn't seem to type of a person who would sell alcohol, but then she had some hidden, even if it was against school policy. He liked her immediately.

"Let's just say I had met my interviewer before the interview, and we got into a bad foot," Ranma muttered. "Then, when I meet him again, he goes smiling like an idiot who won the first prize of the lottery! He goes on and off about my first greeting was all wrong [Ranma greeted Good Morning, and it was afternoon already], why my resume seem to be so old, not written in some fancy computer. And he even started berating me because my high schools were schools for failures and my college is even worse..." 

It was actually true, as Ranma had no formal academic grades during grade school, and Nerima and Gedo were schools known to harbor gang members and mentally ill people. The woman nodded as she listened. 

"So, what are you going to do about it?" the woman asked. 

"What else? Go to another school," Ranma muttered. "No way I'm going to work with that idiot vice principal." 

"Hmm, why do you think the vice principal is an idiot?" the woman asked. 

"Because he judges people like some people judge books. Only from their covers," Ranma replied. "So what if my school had some bad reputation? So what if I didn't go to Tokyo U? So what if I beat him up because he was being perverted? It doesn't mean he should follow his own will, ignore most of the good points I had written in that resumai paper here," and with that, Ranma shoved his resume to the woman gently. The woman took the paper and began to read. 

"Its called resume," the woman corrected Ranma. "Hmm... nice school you've been to." 

"Thanks, but its useless," Ranma muttered. "Keep it. Once I get home, I'll make a new one. If there is one thing good that happened to me today was the mistakes that asshole of a vice principal pointed out," and with that, Ranma finished his can of beer, and crushed the can with minimal effort. "Thank you," he said, and took some money out, paid her. 

The woman looked at Ranma with interest, and looked back at his resume. "Onizuka Ranma... you are interesting. Martial Arts... is this correct? You are a black belter in taekwondo, karate-do, and aikido, and a master in kempo? 

"Yup," Ranma replied, smiling a bit. "In martial arts, nothing can beat me." 

"Really? Interesting. What subject were you applying to be teaching for?" the woman asked. 

"Social Sciences..." Ranma replied. 

"Hmmm..." was all the woman could reply. The two figures stayed silent as the woman continued reading the resume. 

Suddenly, some young men suddenly appeared from the corridors, and had some weapons in their hands. They had an angry look at their faces, as they seem to look desperate as well. With their weapons, they began to smash windows with their weapons. 

"UCHIYAMADA! COME OUT!" one of the boys shouted. 

"What do we have here," Ranma whistled. 

++++++++

Uchiyamada was now bowing, bruised and humiliated right now. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Ninomiya. Please forgive my... mistake. I would not done such... actions." 

"I will not tolerate any more of those actions from you, understand?" Hinako said coldly, now looking a bit older. 

Uchiyamada stood up, and nodded sagely. "I promise. Now, about your application..." 

Hinako took out her own resume, and tossed it to the man. Catching it, the man opened it, read a few lines then nodded. "Hmm, you seem to be the person we need. Class starts on April, Ms. Ninomiya." Looking back at the woman, he bowed again. "Please, I really am sorry for my actions from before. Please don't hold it out on me..." 

"We shall see," Hinako replied, before turning her back on him, and began to walk away. Once she exited, Uchiyamada gave out a sigh of relief. Never once in his life was he so scared. The girl had some weird powers, and made him weak, and threw a type of energy ball at him. Never in his life will he be scared, which reminded him to change his pants. 

With that problem now gone, all Uchiyamada had to do was find a social science teacher, and the day would be over with. He could go home with his wife, and lovely daughter. He would be... suddenly, a figure burst in the room. Uchiyamada recognized him. It was one of their science teachers. 

"VICE PRINCIPAL UCHIYAMADA-SAN!" he shouted. "THERE IS A RIOT GOING ON DOWNSTAIRS!"

++++++++

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Uchiyamada shouted. He was not having a good day. There were still a few numbers of people to be interviewed, and now, he had some clowns to deal with. 

Going down, the balding vice principal was surrounded by some current teachers as he went down to see the source of the riot. There, they saw three boys smashing windows, and throwing down some lockers. When the boys saw him, they all reacted similarly. 

"UCHIYAMADA, YOU LITTLE PRAT!" one of the boys. "WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" 

"Who are they?" Uchiyamada asked the teachers around him. The one of his left responded at once. 

"They are the three students who you just expelled." 

"Oh, those three scumbags!" the vice principal finally remembered. "What are you three doing here eh? You have no right to be here! This school has no place for scum such as you!" 

"Damn YOU UCHIYAMADA!" one of them shouted. "Because of you, I won't have any chances to fulfill my dream!" 

"Dream?" Uchiyamada laughed. "You? No, surely you are joking! No way some garbage have dreams!" 

"You asshole!" one of them shouted, going towards the bald man. 

In the sidelines, Ranma and the canteen woman watched with some apprehension. A storm was brewing, and soon, all hell would brake loose. The woman turned to Ranma. 

"Why don't you stop it?" the woman said. "Maybe if you saved him, his view of you would be changed, and you might be hired." 

Ranma snorted. "I won't save him because of something he did. If he is a man he can solve this." 

"Get out of here, before I call the police!" Uchiyamada declared. 

"Shut up, bastard!" the second boy said. "Because of you, we will never finish our education!" 

"Heh, garbage scums like you don't even deserve proper education!" Uchiyamada replied. "Garbage! Scum! Idiots! Who the society no use for! You are nothing!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes at the vice principal. He formed his hand into a fist, and his arm was shaking. "I had enough of this..." he said softly, so softly that no one heard him except the woman beside him. 

Hinako choose that time to finally appear, after disappearing to the bathroom. She now looked once again like a teenager, after doing some well-placed shiatsu pressure points in her chest [now you can guess why she needed to go to the bathroom]. Seeing some boys, she went into defensive mode, and was about to go in when she saw Onizuka walk between the group consisting of the three boys and the vice principal. 

"What is he going to do?" Hinako asked herself. 

++++++++

Tension was brewing as the boys finally seem to snap, and were about to make mince meat out of Uchiyamada [which I wouldn't have minded] when the saw Ranma walking pass them. Uchiyamada noticed too, and grabbed Ranma, and held him in front of himself, shielding him from the boys. "Onizuka-san, get rid of this scum," the vice principal ordered. 

"Nani?" Ranma replied neutrally, but his closed fist was shaking. 

"HEH! You don't stand a chance against him, boys!" Uchiyamada stated proudly. "I read his resume, and he is a black belter in taekwondo, karate-do, and aikido! If I were you, I would leave now!" 

"We don't care if your defender is Spider-Man!" the first boys said. "We are here to make you pay for ruining our lives!" 

"Lives of scum like you?!" Uchiyamada replied. "I don't need to ruin it! Your lives were destined to be ruined. It's you, scumbags, idiots and worms who ruin the good name of our school! You should have been expelled long ago!" 

"WHY YOU-!" 

****

POW!

From the heat of battle, confusion reigned as all people, judging by the shocked look in their faces were flabbergasted as Uchiyamada, who had been behind Ranma up to that point, was flying away. Ranma had his fist out, and apparently, punched the vice principal dead on the face. 

The bald man was now an unconscious heap on the floor. The other teachers gasped, and rushed towards the fallen man. 

"WHAT?!" "How could you?!" "Do YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!" 

Ranma's mouth began to twitch. "I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS!" 

"You are in big trouble after he wakes up!" another teacher declared. 

"Then let trouble come," Ranma replied coldly. "I can't stand people like him, who think they are all mightier than the others, belittling those who they think are lower than them." Waving his hand towards the three boys, he continued, "In my life, I was called this and that, not really fully understanding my situation. Pervert, honorless bastard, idiot, son of a butcher, delinquent... do you people get high on insulting others?" 

Hinako just stared at Onizuka as some of his words came through. And it was not only that, it was also the eyes of the young man. It had this intense, feral look into it, which reminded her of someone. 

"Have any of you even understood what these boys had to go through?" Ranma asked as he pointed at the three boys now looking at him. "Or did you guys just throw them out because you think they are scum? If that is how the teaching is here, then I am really glad I was not hired." Turning his back on them, Ranma faced the students. "What are you guys doing here? If you still want to beat an unconscious man, then he might even be right. If you are angry at him, take it out on him when he is awake, and not cowardly try to beat him up when he is asleep." 

The boys bowed their head. "Sorry..." they said.

Ranma nodded. "Its okay." And with that, he walked away.

++++++++

"ONIZUKA-SAN! WAIT!" Hinako shouted as she ran towards the back of the pigtailed man, waving her arm. "WAIT!" 

Ranma looked back, and saw Hinako waving at him. He was currently outside the school building, in the grounds, and waved back at the young woman. 

"Hello, Hinako-sensei," Ranma greeted as Hinako finally caught up with him. 

"Now I know why you were down when you went out of the interview room," Hinako muttered. "I could not believe the pervert from the bus is the vice principal!" 

"So, you were rejected too, huh?" Ranma asked. 

"I wish!" Hinako replied. "The guy apologized after I got through with him, and hired me on the spot!" 

Ranma forced a small smile. "Good for you, Hinako-sensei... Hope you enjoy your job." 

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Hinako countered. "You are my former student, embarking on a noble cause in teaching! I can help you out, you know. I can convince that Uchiyamada to hire you and..."

Ranma raised his arm, to stop Hinako from going. Bowing a bit, Ranma said, "I thank you for your offer, Hinako-sensei, but I made my mind not to teach in this school." 

Hinako nodded. "Yes... I saw your performance a few minutes ago." Hinako raised her fist. "You punched him real good!" 

Ranma laughed softly. "That I did... Well, since I was not hired, back to school hunting..." and he turned his back on her and continued on his way. 

"Did a teacher really call you that?" Hinako suddenly asked. 

"Call me what?" Ranma asked, without facing Hinako. 

"Call you a delinquent," Hinako replied. 

"It was a long time ago, Hinako-sensei," Ranma replied, his eyes closed. "Yes, my former teacher had called me that lots of times... but then, during those times, I did deserve it."

"Onizuka-san..." Hinako whispered softly, as she watched Ranma's retreating back.

Ranma looked up, not really caring anymore how far he was from the Holy Forest. Taking his list, he saw that he had another opportunity tomorrow. "Let's see about Seitow Sannomiya School," Ranma stated, nodding to himself. 

= + | Feb. 23, Seitow Sannomiya School, 8:54 AM | + =

"NANI?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME BECAUSE I AM MALE?!" Ranma shouted. "What stupid reason is that?!" 

"You are making my point clear," the tight lipped bit-... woman replied to Ranma. "Men don't have what it takes to raise our students in a loving environment. They are too violent, greedy, perverted... I'm sorry, Mr. Onizuka, but we can't accept you." 

"Just because I am a male? Oh, that is so stupid!" Ranma wanted to take a shot at the woman. She was berating him just because nature had chosen him to be an XY carrying mammal. 

The woman sneered, and turned cold. "It does not matter if you find my views stupid or not, but as I said, you cannot be hired." 

Ranma twitched from head to toe. The woman was older than him, yet she was so narrow minded. "FINE! If the school here is too close minded, then working here is nothing but a pain in the ass," and with that, he raised his middle finger, a sign understood by all, especially the woman. Before she could do anything, Ranma walked out, in a frenzy mood. He slammed the door shut. 

++++++++

__

My name is Onizuka Ranma. My dream is to be the greatest teacher known to Japan, because I had promised to a person whom I truly respected... Kazama Daigo. Yet, on my quest, I have been bumping into dead ends, and seeing the stupidity of people. 

Ranma scratched out Seitow Sannomiya School in the list with 10 lines as to hide the stupid name. It was getting stupid. Holy Forest has a perverted Vice Principal, Seitow Sannomiya School had a policy against males. What's next? Juuban High having females with secret identities, saving the world from demons. Or maybe Shinnanome High School would find some type of ruins at their basement and 3 students and one teacher would wind up missing, and were transported to an another dimension?

****

RING! RING!

Ranma took his ringing cellphone from his pocket, and answered it. "Hello..." 

"Ranma," it was Akira. 

"Akira, what is it?" Ranma asked. 

"Edge told me the director of the school wants to talk to you," Akira's vocie replied. 

"What school?" Ranma asked. 

"Holy Forest," Akira replied. "The director really wanted to talk to you, Edge told me. He also said the director would consider hiring you." 

"Forget it," Ranma replied. "No way I'm going to work with some pervert who thinks he is all..." 

"Ranma, Edge told me the director wants to hire you because you hit the vice president..." Ranma flinched. "Is it true?" Akira asked. 

Smiling a bit, Ranma muttered, "Kinda..." 

"Baka," Akira replied. "Anyway, the director will be waiting for you today and said will interview you, and hire you. Think about it..." 

Ranma stared at his phone as Akira cut the line. He thought about it...

= + | Akira's Shop | + =

Once Akira had cut the line, she looked at the young woman in front of her. "Is that enough, Ms. Ninomiya?" she asked. 

"Yes, that is enough, Ms. Kazama," Hinako replied, with an appreciative nod. She got the address of Akira's shop from the director of the school. The director told her that it was on Ranma's application form and resume. "Thank you very much." 

"No need to thank me," Akira replied, nodding. "I want my friend to be happy." 

"Ne, and I wanted my former student to be happy too!" Hinako replied, smiling. "Anyway, thank you very much." 

"Like I said, no problem," Akira replied. 

= + | Holy Forest Academy; 2:06 PM | + =

Ranma sighed for the umpth time as he found himself staring at the front gate of the Holy Forest Academy. It was deserted, yet Akira had told him the director of the school was waiting for him. 

Ranma shrugged. It didn't hurt to come. He just hoped that the director was more open minded than that last bit... woman in Seitow Sannomiya School. Man, he really wanted to punch her lights out. 

Ranma walked in the grounds, finding himself a bit nervous. It was like a ghost school, Ranma looked around him. He walked towards the entrance of the school building...

"You came," a female voice called. Ranma whirled around, and stared towards his left, the source of the voice. He raised his eyebrows. It was the canteen woman in an executive suit. "Good afternoon. I've been expecting you." 

Ranma stared at her for a moment, then groaned. "That was cruel, Obaa-san," Ranma muttered. "Luring me here, with a proposal to teach in the school. Are you here to hire me as a helper in your canteen?" 

The woman just smiled mysteriously, and motioned Ranma to follow her. 

++++++++

"You have got to be kidding," Ranma muttered stupidly as the woman finally led him to a room, which read '**School Director**'. Looking at the chubby woman, he asked, "Are you the school director?" 

The woman just gave a mysterious smile, and opened the door. Motioning Ranma inside, she made herself towards the large desk inside the room. Going behind the desk, she sat down promptly, and took a few stacks of papers out. 

"Onizuka Ranma, age 24, have been taught in Furinkan and Gedo High, graduate to a... reasonably standardized college. Had trouble with the police because of connections to a large gang in Japan..." the woman gave the resume Ranma had given to her back. "I am Sakurai Ryoko, Holy Forest's School Director..." 

[Image of a volcano blowing up]

"Holy! You are?!" Ranma asked, shocked... very shocked. "But you were behind the canteen counter when I met you!" 

"Ah," Director Sakurai smiled. "That is one of my hobbies. I love observing people around the school, seeing first hand the problems before it is even reported to me." 

"You are so devious," Ranma muttered, more as a compliment than an insult. 

"Thanks," the Director replied, smiling. "So, Onizuka Ranma, looks like all the papers have filled up, application seems to be settled. You are now hired as of now." 

__

Hired... hired... hired...

"E-Excuse me!" Ranma muttered, his face contorted with confusion. "Are you just going to hire me..." he snapped his fingers, "just like that?" 

Director Sakurai smiled. "Yes. Why? Does it seem so unnatural to you?" 

"Damn right it does!" Ranma replied. "Knowing my luck, nothing comes so easily. There is a catch." 

Sakurai nodded. "Yes there is... very sharp, Onizuka-san."

"HA! I knew it!" Ranma smirked. "Fine, so tell me. What's the catch?" 

"Nothing hard," Sakurai stood up and walked away from her desk. Ranma followed her a bit. "As you have heard, this school is one of those prestigious schools in Japan." She faced Ranma. "That is our outer face. Inside, it's a different story. We have students dropping out, drugs, blackmail, and some cases of prostitution." Sakurai shook her head. "It is probably unbelievable, but its true." 

"But what does it have to do with me?" Ranma asked. 

"Because I believe I finally found the person who can solve this problems," Sakurai replied. "The passion you showed when you punched Vice Principal Uchiyamada's face, the pity towards the kicked out students, the understanding no one seems to have... I have a feeling that you would be one of our greatest teachers I would have ever seen." She bowed down towards Ranma. "Please, Onizuka-san, please help us." 

Ranma scratched his head. "Let me get this straight," Ranma muttered. "You want to hire me because I just punched the vice president, understood what the students had felt, and because you feel I am the only person capable of helping you?" 

"That is correct," Sakurai replied, raising her head. "So, will you accept?" 

"Hell yeah!" Ranma replied, clutching his fist. "Its my dream to become the greatest teacher anyone will ever see, and I will prove it by showing everyone what I can do! Anything goes!" 

Sakurai looked relieved, and sighed. "Thank you, Onizuka-san... no. Onizuka-sensei!" 

Ranma smirked. Raising his fist, he declared in a very confident tone, "Watch out Holy Forest, Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma is here!" 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Ranma gets assigned to class 3-4, rumored to be the 'taboo' class. There, he'll meet molesting girls, suicidal boys, and a picture of himself tied to a horse with a dildo up in his butt... ^-^ NEXT!

Author: Well, corrected some stuff which made me eyes twitch when I read the story again. Hope you notice them ^-^.


	5. Journal of Onizuka Ranma: First Entry

It was late night when I had woken up from a dream I can't seem to remember. I knew what it was about though. My mind has once again visited the memory I had wanted so much to erase, yet I have no heart to forget. 

Nerima... a city where I have stayed the longest, a place where I can confidently called home. I had came there as a potential fiancé for one of the Tendou girls because my father and their father made a verbal pact with each other that their children would be engaged with each other. 

It was a long journey, as my father took me from my mom, and began a training journey. Partially thanks to my mom, the idea that I should be a man among men was the main theme. Oyaji berated me, called me a girl when I had been showing weakness. 

Some people would ask me why being called a girl would be insulting... well, as far as my memory is concerned, it was just there, like it was ingrained to me, like that stupid Neko-ken. But I guess my old man blackmailed me, saying that if I had been getting all 'girly' I would never see my mom again. I don't know why I think like that, but it would probably be the most logical reason. 

Well, after ten years of training, it seems Genma was not satisfied with the pact with the Tendous. He traded me to Kami-sama only knows how many engagements for food, martial arts technique, money, and stole me back. He had squandered the honor the Saotome Clan had, reducing them to rubbish. 

My old man always preached about honor, but then, the bastard was the biggest hypocrite anyone will see. He will uphold his own stupid version of honor unless his life is threatened or his stomach is empty. That was his honor. 

It took a while, but after two years of searching for the cure for my curse, me betrothed had cheated on me, dishonored her family as she was the one to chosen to be my fiancée. I didn't feel that, though. What I felt was betrayal and pure rage. Since that day, my view in life, and habit changed completely. 

I walked back to the Tendou hall, and to my shock, and adding anger, my father and her father knew about the relationship. They told me it was going on for almost a year, when that pig boy came and accidentally cheered Akane up while I was away. 

Looking back, the way they explained it was kinda funny. They blamed me why Akane had cheated because I went out to find a cure. Of course, they didn't know I had some for my old man, so he can just suck on that. They also told me I now had to pick between Nabiki and Kasumi. I felt sick. 

I had loved Akane, although I would never admit it before, but I did. Marrying her sister was like marrying my sister, if I had one! But, then, I knew that this would never end. Kasumi had liked someone, I knew it, and no way in the world will I marry Nabiki. I left the house.

I walked towards Juuban, to my moms, and bought a cigarette along the way. I didn't know why, but during those times, and now, the nicotine had helped me calm my nerves. I also felt somewhat rebellious at that time. Why should I take all the crap my old man has to put me through without fun? That thought was born from my head. 

When I had finally come to my won home, I talked to my mother, hoping she would give me advice. Boy did she ever. 

My mom was really smart. Her proposition sounded almost like running away from honorable duty, but my mom said it was not the case. The Tendou's had a breach of agreement when my chosen fiancée was going with that pig boy. Although it was stated a Saotome and a Tendou would join, it was clear the other two would not have accepted, as they 'dumped' me to Akane. 

My mom said that reason alone could be my breakthrough, but then I asked what about Ucchan, or Shampoo. My mom went silent for a while, thinking about it, no doubt honor as a base. 

Finally, she told me that since I was legally a man, I could make my own decisions. First, she told me that she would help me be free of any engagements done by Genma, by assisting me in changing my name. It worked perfectly. From Saotome, I became Onizuka, a unique and cool sounding name. I have to smile while I'm writing about this. 

Now that I am Onizuka, my engagement with Ucchan is gone. It would also would clear my engagement with Shampoo, but I had a feeling they won't accept it just like that. Maybe that was the only unfinished case from my mom's brilliant scheme, so I just left it alone, hoping to think of a solution next time. 

Next week, with a little paperwork, and some bribe money, the papers went smoothly and undetected. That day, I was Onizuka Ranma, no longer connected to the Saotome Clan. 

Along with my change of name, I had a change of looks and attitude as well. I cut off a part of my pigtail, making it way shorter than before. I also bleached it blonde for the heck of it. Next, came with my attitude. I practiced in constantly using my soul of ice, making my face unreadable and tone colder than what I normally would use. It had insulted, scared and made other people practically leave me alone, isolating me. It suited me fine from that point. 

I transferred to another district, and found a school which suited me fine. From that day, Onizuka Ranma, age 18, repeated second year high school, starting on his quest to renew his life...

++++++++

__

Ranma yawned as he put his journal down and closed it. He hid it under his bed, the place where he could remember putting, and closed the light. The moon outside was still shining a bit brightly, giving Ranma some comfortable light. 

Going to his bed, Ranma looked at his left, towards the wall, as he counted down towards April, his first day of work as a teacher. Yawning again, Ranma went back to sleep, and this time, he was not awoken anymore. 

End of First Entry; Journal of Onizuka Ranma. 


	6. Lesson 3

April had come, and classes again have resumed once more. Students talking about their vacations, new accomplishments, dreams of being together, eloping away... sigh, yes, this was really High School. Dreams of students going forth, as they test their might on the waters of academics...

Not only are the kids happy, really. There are some adults who have this silly grins in their faces, as they go on, in a bragging face, on what they had done for the day, week, month and even year. 

One of the happiest bunch is Vice Principal Uchiyamada, an all around high collar, short temper, big mouth, and somewhat perverted taste to the round buttocks of the young females. 

Why was he happy, one would ask. Was it because he found himself holding another great booty? Well, he was holding something, and it isn't human. Maybe it's a blow up doll, another one would answer... well, that could be close enough. Actually, Uchiyamada is happy because he was finally able to save enough to buy himself a pure white Toyota Cresta.

Cresta, the car of his dreams. The car which would hold the answer to his insignificant existence. The car that would forge his relationship between his family. The car that symbolized his success as an educator. 

"Vice Principal," the PE teacher called. He had this monkey look in his face, and his body was built up like it was being worked up for years. 

"Oh, Fukuroda-san," Uchiyamada greeted back. "What brings you here?" 

"I just came here to see that nice car you have," Furukoda replied. 

"Ah, yes, my pure white Cresta!" Uchiyamada replied. Bending down, he hugged the hood of the car [O_o;;]. "My beloved Cresta," he cried, "You will be with me forever..." 

Furukoda was about to comment about that, when he saw something speeding towards them. With a small shout of surprise, Furukoda took a few steps back before running away. Uchiyamada noticed the sudden absence of the teacher, and was about to question it when he heard a roar of engine behind him. 

Uchiyamada turned around suddenly, just in time to see a big bike roaring towards him. "EEEK!" he shouted, and raised his hands to defend his beloved Cresta. 

Fortunately, the driver didn't seem to want the wanton destruction and feel the sheer pelasure of wrecking a car, but he did come close, as the bike stopped about 1 tine centimeter away from the Vice Principal. 

To weak people, such an experience will unlock and open the door of the bladder, making a person 'pee on himself' as it is said ever so lightly. But Uchiyamada seems to be stronger than that, as his bladder held on, desperate not to cause embarrassment for himself. But then, even though that encounter didn't make him piss on himself, his next encounter would. 

"Sorry about that, Vice Prez," the driver of the bike said with a smirk. "I didn't see ya at that time!" 

Uchiyamada froze. He definitely recognized the driver. His hair was different now, as it was no longer pure blonde, but mixed with black streaks, making him look cooler/meaner/evil, but no doubt about it. It was... "ONIZUKA!" 

"Hey, you remember me!" Ranma replied with a small smile. "How are ya?!" 

"ONIZUKA!" Uchiyamada shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Eh, didn't you hear?" Ranma asked neutrally. "I am here to teach, after all, it is April, and that Director Chick told me to be here." 

"D-director... the director?!" Uchiyamada had seen many thing sin life, but it is only now that he felt a shock bigger than a 120 MV shock... He did what his body had to do. He peed on his pants... 

****

GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma

Lesson 3: No One is What They Seem

The halls were decked with curious looks of the many students in class, as they watched a young man with a rather very large bag... no, make that a blanket tied with a few ropes... in his back. Some items were sticking a bit out of the blanket, and looked like average portable appliances. 

But it was the young man that caught most of the attention. Girls seem to oggle at him, and boys seem to look at him curiously. Who was he? He looked older to be a student, maybe a teacher... yet, does a teacher dye his hair like that? His blonde hair with black streaks made him look... Dashing, handsome, cool, hip, weird, awful, sick, evil... well, it really depends on the student's taste. Maybe he was a guest of the Director. After all, she was in front of him, leading him somewhere...

Speaking of the director, the students were all surprised. They rarely see the Director out in her executive clothes and smiling warmly. Maybe because of the young man behind her. If that was true, then there might be something about the young man behind her that made him special... they didn't know what though.

Ranma looked around as the group of girls and boys stared at him. Some looked like they were regularly training their body. Others weren't. But most of them seem to have something in common: Their Ki levels were pretty low. There were a few exceptions, like that PE teacher Furukoda, but damn... Ranma whistled silently. _Even Kuno looks much better than him! _Ranma thought. 

But it was then, that Ranma suddenly felt a quick, powerful, yet faint burst of Ki, and it rang in his senses. The Ki level that showed up momentarily was as powerful as Ryouga's! Unrefined, sure, but powerful as well. 

Ranma had a serious face now, turning left and right, trying to decipher who had that Ki level. Quickly as it appeared, it disappeared in the same manner, and Ranma didn't want to let the potential go to waste! He was a teacher after all! If not a Social Science Teacher, then a Martial Arts Sensei as well! 

The students yelped as they saw the young man suddenly having a very serious and scary face, looking around at them. They must have done so much looking that the man finally snapped. They ran quickly towards their respective classrooms, hoping it would save them from the strange man's wrath. 

Ranma had turned 180 degrees from the direction where he was going, still looking for the source, and moved in a too sharp way, as one of his things came flying out of the blanket. Ranma cursed. Looking around, Ranma was surprised as he saw that the hall was suddenly empty. No students were seen, except for the lone male student in the middle of the hall. The boy kept turning his head left and right. 

"OY! COME HERE!" Ranma called in a friendly, yet with the usual Saotome swagger. The boy seem to gulp audibly, and slowly approached him. 

++++++++

Yoshikawa had been walking the hall with some care not to get noticed by anyone. Why? Because he is the type that doesn't like to attract attention... but then, there is a deeper meaning to his logic. 

Yoshikawa has a terrible secret. A secret so embarrassing, it would ruin his life once it gets out in the open. All his life, the secret was kept inside him. He wanted it to end... he wanted to be... free. But he could never be. As long as the vampire... ehem, excuse me... as long as Yoshikawa remained as Yoshikawa, his destiny would not change... or would it?

Yoshikawa had heard interesting stuff when he first entered the hallway. 

"Hey, did you see that guy?" "The one with blonde hair and black streaks?" "He looked like that white tiger from the anime series!" "He's cute!" "He's a weirdo..." 

Although interesting it may sound, it was also useless for Yoshikawa. Trying to glide his way through like a wraith, he went straight to class. 

"Oh shit! His glaring at us!" "EEK!" "Run!" "He looks mad!" 

Yoshikawa blinked as his wraith mode suddenly disappeared, as the hallway was suddenly deserted. It was hard to hide himself if he was just in plain view, you know. Looking left or right, trying to figure out where his classmates gone, he suddenly heard a voice. "OY! Come here!" 

Yoshikawa froze, and looked at the source of the voice. It was a young man, with blond hair in black streaks, looking at him. Yoshikawa swallowed. What did he do now? Slowly, the boy approached Ranma. 

++++++++

Ranma smirked as the boy approached him with a bowing head. Low self-confidence, a lot of depression, but then, something about the boy's Ki didn't make sense. It was fluctuating, going up and down from weak to weaker levels. It was weird. Deciding to give the boy a break, Ranma flicked the boy's chin when he was near enough, making him look up to Ranma's eyes. 

"Hey, kid, I need you to get that pillow there," Ranma pointed out in the ground, and the boy took a quick look. Sure enough, there was a white fluffy pillow on the floor. Bending down, Yoshikawa picked it up, and slowly gave it to Ranma. 

"Here you are, sir," the boy said with an indifferent tone. Ranma smiled again.

"Would you mind carrying it for me?" Ranma asked. "My hands are full with this blanket..." 

"Ano... I'm really sorry, but I have classes, and..." 

"Look kid, I really would like your help, and if it makes you feel easier, I'm a teacher now," Ranma replied with a small smile. "I can cover up for you." 

"Are you sure?" the boy asked. "Are you sure you want my help?" 

"Why not?" Ranma replied at once. "You're a good kid. I can see that in your eyes. So, will you help me?" 

Yoshikawa looked at the pillow in his hand, and at the man. He shrugged. What did he have to lose? "Okay, sensei..." 

In front of them, Sakurai Ryoko, the Director 'Chick' watched the even unfold with a small smile. Her glasses were reflecting the light, and made her actually older than she looked... I mean, scarier than she looked. One cannot say 'old' with women. They tend to get scary.

++++++++

Director Sakurai had brought Ranma and Yoshikawa up towards the roof; the new living quarters of Ranma. 

Since Holy Forest High was in the outer parts of Tokyo, and so far away from his former apartment, Onizuka Ranma had asked for an arrangement with Director Sakurai. Boy, wa sit a doozy. 

Ranma's plan on living on his own two feet is working. Moving out of Akira's apartment with a legitimate reason, it was also a plus that he would be staying in the school, free of charge, of course. It was so near that even though Ranma would wake up late, he wouldn't need to worry. After all, a quick change in clothes, and a small sprint downstairs, WALAH! He's on his way to the classroom. No hassles, no problems.

"I hope you find this place comfortable," Sakurai began, showing Ranma and Yoshikawa the whole roof. 

The roof was uncovered, with some wire fences standing high. It was nice, open, and breezy to boot. Ranma smiled. Oh, sure, he wasn't really going to sleep on the roof, but the connecting room before it. And look at that open space! The night must be wonderful. Ranma was looking forward to that.

__

It seems students won't have problems looking up for me, 'cause they can just come up the stairs! Ranma thought. Looking at the kid still carrying his pillow, he motioned his thumb towards the barren room connecting to the roof. "Hey kid, help me again, okay?" 

Yoshikawa blinked. Slowly, he nodded. 

++++++++

"Ah, now this place looks likes a home!" Ranma declared. Fixing everything up, and arranging some of his things, like his futon, very small lamp, and some other things, the place was transformed from a barren room to a slightly warmer-looking one. Yoshikawa sighed. It took a good 10 mins. He was really late now! 

Yoshikawa was about to spout out one of his excuses when he noticed a lone box sitting in the corner of the room. That made him curious. The man... or teacher, who had 'requested' for his help seem to ignore the box... but then, why was it placed like... it was hidden? 

Yoshikawa's curiosity got the better of him, and carefully took the box from it hiding place, and opened it. He gasped. Taking a steady hand, he dove inside the box, taking out a modestly thick booklet, and in front, it said 'Neon Genesis Evangelion – Vol. 2'. Yoshikawa opened it and...

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Ranma shouted as he suddenly rushed towards the boy, and grabbed the booklet. The boy panicked, thinking he did something wrong, and stood up, and bowed towards Ranma. 

"I'm sorry!" Yoshikawa declared. Ranma looked at him for a second, and sighed. 

"Oh, fine, laugh at me," Ranma suddenly said. Yoshikawa couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and stand straight. What did the man say? "I said go ahead, laugh at me," Ranma repeated, seemingly understanding what the boy's raised eyebrows meant. 

"Why should I laugh at you?" Yoshikawa replied. 

"Go ahead and laugh at me! Look! A sensei, reading Evangelion! Look! A sensei in to Manga and Anime! Don't you think it childish?" Ranma asked. Yoshikawa's jaw slacked. 

"Childish?" Yoshikawa felt some type of anger he rarely feels. It was anger, not directed exactly to Ranma, or to anyone, as the matter of fact, but to something. "NO! Collecting, or liking Anime and Manga isn't childish! I collect it too!" 

"You do?" Ranma asked, somewhat relieved. But then, he lowered his head. "But then, you are still a kid... But hey!" Yoshikawa was about to comment on the 'kid' part when the man suddenly asked something even more shocking. "Do you have any Manga or Anime series with you? 'Cause its really cool if you can lend me some, you know..." Ranma grinned. It was a grin of a beggar, asking for some help. It didn't make him look bad, but rather the opposite. It made him more endearing... in a female's view, of course. 

Yoshikawa's mind went blank in meeting this man. The man was supposed to be a teacher, yet he was acting like... he was acting like he was just the boy's age! "Uh... sure, sensei..." 

Ranma cheered. "YES! Hey, tell me your series, and I might lend you mines! Well, yeah sure... I only have Evangelion, but I do have also some Get Backers, and .Hack/sign, and maybe if I could I also ask Akira to get my Magic Knight Rayearth, I could also lend it to you..." 

Ranma continued speaking and blabbing happily, while Yoshikawa just looked at him with a very unreadable face. Slowly, a smile was formed. Maybe he could begin to like this teacher. 

++++++++

Yoshikawa was staring at blanks. Lights on, but nobody home best described him as he walked neutrally towards his classroom. How did he just agree to let the man borrow his prized Tenchi Muyo, Rurouni Kenshin, and Love Hina? Oh yeah, because he was going to get Get Backers, and maybe Magic Knight Rayearth. After all, CLAMP made it, so it must be good... hopefully. But then, if it was good, why did the sensei leave it from his old place? Shiver... Something told Yoshikawa he made a very bad decision in burrowing MKR. 

A small tap on his shoulders, Yoshikawa's train of thoughts was slowed, as his mental capacity tried to pull him back to reality. It took a while, but once it got processed, the brain told the body to move his head, to identify who had tried to get his attention, but then, a fist just came up. 

"Oh..." was all Yoshikawa could say before he was knocked somewhere dark, safe, and painless. 

= + | Gymnasium | + =

The first day of classes, was not exactly a first day of class. It was more of an orientation than a regular class day. 

First, Vice Principal Uchiyamada would call... or more specifically, bark orders, demanding all students to go to the gymnasium. Well, students are students, and just went with the flow, straight line, double time, by height, by class, by grade. 

Students seated quietly as the program was on the verge of starting. The whole faculty was on stage, sitting down. One side had the old teachers, obviously superior in number, while the opposite side had the new teachers. 

Hinako was all smiles. Looking around, she waved at a few new teachers, and looked around for Onizuka-san. She never made contact with the young man since she did the favor in telling his best friend [Akira] that he would be hired if he would be present for the interview. Well, she had heard that Onizuka-san made it, but then... where the hell is he? 

Once all the students were down, but not accounted for [there was a empty chair], Uchiyamada began his speech. 

"Once again, a new year has arrived and opened the doors of opportunities to students and teachers alike. I would like to take this chance to really..." 

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ranma shouted as he suddenly burst in the gym, running while fixing his white shirt, buttoning it up. Uchiyamada's eyebrows and eyes twitched at the same time. 

"Onizuka," he hoarsely whispered, voice filled with dread. He watched the young 'punk' running towards the stage, and the students now laughing at the scene. The order... the discipline was being thrown out! _Damn that Onizuka! What type of Sorcery did he unleash upon the Director to make her see that this... this clown is a teacher, and here, no less! _Uchiyamada thought. 

-[ Flashback ]-

"NANI?!" Uchiyamada couldn't help but to raise his voice to a scream. Director Sakurai didn't seem to be bothered by it, though. 

"Like I have said, its true that Onizuka-sensei had said. From today, he will be working as the Social Science Teacher," Sakurai said calmly, looking out of the window. 

Today was unlike any other in Uchiyamada's life. First, his life was almost threatened by a speeding bike, his pants ruined, and now, he had to look at that monkey-faced Onizuka all the time because now, starting that day, that hour, and the same channel... eh, school, they would be 'working' together! 

"PREPOSTEROUS!" Uchiyamada couldn't hold back his anger. "Haven't you witnessed what he did to me? That man is a brute! A punk! A..." 

"He is a deeply knowledgeable man, having experienced something more than what he should have at his age," Sakurai turned around, and faced the Vice Principal. 

"Knowledgeable? THAT PUNK HIT ME IN THE FACE! MY NOSE WAS BROKEN..." 

"Mr. Uchiyamada," Sakurai said with raised eyebrows. "I never could believe you had the courage to speak to me like that." The Vice Principal sagged. As much as he hated Onizuka, he had deeply respected Sakurai and her decisions. After all, she was one of his closest old friends from the old days. 

"I'm deeply sorry," bowed Uchiyamada, kneeling down. "I... I guess my anger..." 

"That is quite alright, old friend," Sakurai said, smiling, tapping Uchiyamada's shoulders. "But I do hope you don't misunderstand Onizuka-san." 

"Mis-understand him?" Anger was rising again... "Misunderstand what?" 

"The punch he gave you," Sakurai replied. "He only tried to save your life. Those boys had baseball bats, steel poles, and if you looked closely enough, some flick knives. Onizuka-sensei just did what he had to do to spare you from something much worse." 

Uchiyamada was a man, who had pride, and would have a close minded personality, but then, as much as he hated Onizuka's guts, Director Sakurai had a point. The boys left him unconscious, and he was able to recover from his broken nose a few weeks after that incident... but what if Onizuka hadn't hit him, and it was the boys who had their chances? Broken bones, cuts, stabs... Uchiyamada shivered. 

But still... it would be a mistake to allow Onizuka here! What is the Director thinking? Looking at the paper in his hand, he scanned the classes where Onizuka would be teaching. 

__

Ohime, Oiza, Onizuka... AH! Onizuka! Uchiyamada thought. _He will be teaching Class... _His eyes widened. He looked back to Sakurai with a wild gleam. "Is this list correct, Director?" 

"Yes it is, Uchiyamada-san," Director Sakurai replied neutrally. 

__

HAHAHAHA! NOW I know your intentions, Sakurai-san! Uchiyamada thought excitedly. "I am really sorry I have doubted you." 

"Apology accepted, old friend," Sakurai replied. 

-[ End Flashback ]-

Uchiyamada calmed down when he remembered what class Onizuka would be teaching. He gave a big smile. _Take your time to make fun of me Onizuka, because it will be your last time to laugh!_

Ranma, who as scratching the back of his head as all the students laughed at the situation. The man was acting so childish, so immature, and so silly that it was hard not to laugh. And now he was going to seat in the stage? With the teachers?

"What clowns did the administration hire this time?" one of the students asked his friend quietly, still laughing. 

"Don't know!" the friend replied. 

"Hey, did you see that teacher in that tight fitting yellow dress?" a male called. 

"Yeah! She looks young and hot man!" 

Ranma Onizuka jumped to the stage, not bothering with the stairs, as he logically concluded that the stairs take up too much time. Without pausing, he made his way into the empty seat beside Hinako. 

"Hey, you're late!" Hinako began. "You should not give students bad examples, or might turn to big delinquents!" 

Ranma sheepishly smiled, scratched his small pig-tail. "Sorry, Hinako-sensei! I got lost." 

Hinako was about to delve on that [since Holy Forest high school was not that large], but quieted down when Uchiyamada spoke again. 

"Anyway, I shall now hand over the microphone to our beloved Principal," Uchiyamada clapped as another old man [who shockingly looks like him] stood up. The whole class forced themselves up and began to clap too. 

The Principal smiled, and began his speech...

++++++++

"... and presenting our new English Teacher, all the way from Furinkan High, Ms. Ninomiya!" 

Hinako stood up, waved and gave a small bow. Mostly all the boys were clapping hard. Some were whistling. Hinako seated after a few moments, and everyone slowly settled down. 

"She will be the homeroom teacher of Class 3-3," the Principal continued once the clapping had faded. "And now, presenting our new Social Science Teacher, Mr. Onizuka!" the Principal clapped, as Ranma stood up. Hinako clapped too, proud of her former student. Director Sakurai, and the other members of the faculty were clapping too, except for Uchiyamada. The young boys and girls weren't though. They were a bit shocked, and surprised at Ranma's form. 

"Is that a teacher?" "Blonde hair?" "Damn, he looks scary..." "Hey, he's cute!" 

Ranma was not insulted by the absence of the students clapping. It just made Hinako, Director Sakurai, and the other teacher's clapping more special. 

"He will the new homeroom teacher of Class 3-4," the Principal continued. By that time, the students reacted. 

"NANI?!" "Class 3-4?" "That Class?" "Damn, you better grab him fast, Noriko! He might be destabilized before he can take your virginity!" "Hey! It's not like that!" "But still, Class 3-4!" 

Hinako noticed the reaction, and her face formed a deep frown. What was it in that class which made them react so... weird?

Uchiyamada was panicking a bit. He wanted to have his fun with Onizuka, but if that punk found out about that class... "QUIET!" Uchiyamada barked. "WHAT IS THIS! MAINTAIN DISCIPLINE!" 

Ranma was blushing. He heard about that virginity part, and ignored the other comments. 

While Uchiyamada was barking about maintaining discipline, and other stuff, on the back row of the group of students were apparently staring at the blushing Ranma. One was a girl with medium black hair, and her eyes positively gleamed with murder. Another was a very handsome boy, his eyes hidden behind his square glasses. Besides him were three boys. One had blonde hair done in a crew cut, the second had long black hair, and the other one had short spiky hair. 

"Kikuchi," the blonde boy looked at the guy with glasses. The boy 'Kikuchi' nodded. 

++++++++

After the ceremony, it was time for the orientation. The new teachers were to go to their respective classes, re-introduce themselves, and then meet up with their students. 

Hinako and Ranma walked together in the hall in silence, mentally preparing, as they were about go to their respective classes, which were just almost residing with each other. Ranma walked with supreme confidence and happiness. Today was the day he was going to meet his new batch of students. 

Hinako was worried... not about her class, but more of Onizuka's. After all, the reaction of the students was not easy to forget. When they were in front of the door of Class 3-4, Hinako broke the silence. "Onizuka-san," Hinako began. 

"Hai?" Ranma replied. 

"Be careful," was all Hinako could say. Ranma nodded, and gave a disarming smile. He opened the door, and slid inside. 

= + | Class 3-4 | + =

"Konichiwa," Ranma greeted with a smile. The whole class seems to be calm. Scanning around, he saw no messes, no balled up paper, no nothing. It was like he entered a class filled with seriousness. No, he would not have that. _This class is too tight-lipped. _"As you all know, I am Onizuka Ranma, your homeroom teacher. I'll be teaching Social Sciences, and I am aiming to be the Greatest Teacher in Japan!" 

No response. The class seems to be so quiet. Ranma scratched his small pig-tail. "Gee, is there something wrong with my face?" 

"No, sensei!" finally, someone spoke. 

"Please, sensei, check the attendance." 

Ranma blinked. This class was way too serious for his taste. _Hmph! Geez, my work is cut! These kids don't know how to have fun! _"Okay, sure... Let's start with the attendance..." 

As Ranma called the attendance, someone mysteriously was taking pictures of Ranma's smiling face. 

= + | School Grounds | + =

"Say that again?" Hinako asked, not really believing what she had heard. 

"I'm saying my students are way too serious!" Ranma replied. "It was like all work and no play!" 

"They didn't misbehave?" Hinako asked. 

"Nope!" Ranma frowned. "Of all the classes I landed to, I landed in a bookworm class." Using the term 'Bookworm', he actually meant serious, not academically smart. He really didn't know how smart they were. After all, he just checked the attendance, and then talked about himself, then dismissed the class. 

Right now, Ranma, Hinako and the other teachers were all in the School grounds, having an acquaintance picnic. With the Principal talking some long speech, and raising his cup of sake, the others tried to keep up. They failed miserably, and just talked among themselves, waiting for the Principal to finish up already. 

Hinako and Ranma clicked, having being a teacher-and-student from before, and were talking about their respective classes. Hinako frowned very obviously at Ranma's description in the class. Inside, her woman instinct or gut instinct, or whatever seem to be telling her something was definitely wrong in the class. It was like Ranma Saotome was there, but only much worse. 

"How about you, Hinako-sensei?" it was Ranma's turn to ask. "How was your class?" 

"They are okay," Hinako began to describe how she received five love letters that day, unsigned. Slowly, Ranma's face was washed with tears and laughter as Hinako continued to tell her brief moment in class. Hinako didn't find anything funny. "I don't see how this is funny," she said angrily. 

"Oh, but it is funny!" Ranma laughed. "Who would have known that you could attract those attentions!" 

"Hey! I am beautiful, alright?! Boys from Furinkan were all falling for me during the time I was in my adult form!" Hinako protested. 

"HEHEHEHE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Ranma was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off [ROFLHAO]. 

"Jerk!" Hinako stated, and hit Ranma behind his head. Ranma's laughter died down, and was replaced by a sheepish, and apologetic smile. Hinako smiled at that. 

"Sorry," he said. 

"Hmph, whatever," Hinako stated back. 

++++++++

Later that night, Ranma yawned as his finished his showers in the male locker rooms. Another fringe benefit of his location, and job; Sakurai promised he could use all the facilities, as long as he does no intentional or high level damage. Ranma nodded at that. He could use the pool, the audio room to watch his anime series, and others. 

Walking upwards towards the roof, Ranma sighed as he quietly as he thought of what he would do the next day. It would be officially the first day he would start teaching. 

A sound suddenly rang through his ears, and Ranma's eyes widened, and rushed up to two floor, and looked towards the hallway where the sound seems to start. Walking to the hallway, he found the source of the sound. An open door, the floor clattered with pails. 

"What the hell?" Ranma was surprised. He could have sworn the door was closed. After all, according to the Director Chick, everything was locked down in the evening. Shrugging, he closed the door. With that done, Ranma continued on his way up the roof. 

On the door before his room, a sign was put up. It read: 'Onizuka's Room: Please knock before you enter'. It was open. Ranma's eyes went wide-eye. He could have sworn he closed it. Of all the things, he was not stupid... 

"Great, my first day, and I get a robbery," Ranma cracked his knuckles. Opening the door, he hoped that the robber would not take his EVA Manga. 

++++++++

__

"Hahahahaha!" the girl with two ponytails laughed. "So, missed us, Yoshikawa?" 

"Look at him, he's cowering!" another female said, this time with shoulder length black hair. 

"Yeah, what should we do with him, Anko?" another female said. 

"The usual," the girl named Anko replied with no hint of remorse. She had a feral grin. 

That had been... Kami-sama only knows how long ago, and He too knew how long the humiliation lasted this time. It had been started ever since... Yoshikawa didn't know since when. It just started. 

Anko Uehara was the leader of the trio, who seem to have a sick, and demented way of pushing her power around. She was well developed, with a very cute face, and most boys have longed for her. 

Noboru Yoshikawa was her classmate, small for his age, and seemingly an introvert. Although he had a handsome face, he was the butt of jokes to most girls, who always preferred a tall man, with nice big set of muscles. Once Anko's eyes set on him, there was no turning back. 

Everyday, every night, Anko and the two other girls would drag him in a closet, or anything to keep him without anyone raising suspicion, and once they have free time, they torture him. 

It was not torture of a we-are-at-war type of torture, but more of torture of the mind. The trio of girls would beat him up, laugh at him, teasing him and telling him that he is so wimpy that he could not even fend of three 'weak' girls. They stripped him naked, tease about his 'small thing' as they put it, and write in permanent marker, graffiti in his crotch, and other well placed areas that were hidden from view if Yoshikawa puts back his clothes. 

Yoshikawa was humiliated, beaten, and dishonored [kinda] to the point that forever changed his mood. From being quite cheerful, he became fearful, cautious, depressed, and to the end, suicidal. For long, one girl, laughing her head off tormented his mind and dreams. 

Today he got the worst. After going down from Ranma's rooftop room, he was knocked unconscious, and left to wake up in a closet used by the janitors to keep the dirty pails and mops. Hog tied, he waited for hours until Anko and her two friends appeared. 

When they did, by far it was the worst thing Yoshikawa ever experienced. Forced his head in a pail of dirty water, and beaten again, but this time, they used a mop stick, they laughed as he moaned loudly through his gag. It was an hour of torture, and at the end, the poor guy got a few new 'tattoos' in his face, and his lower part of his body, and left him in a crying heap on the floor. 

When Yoshikawa came to, he was depressed more than anything was now. His life sucked. He would forever live in the shadow of Anko, and there was no escape. Drying his tears, he stood up, taking deep breath. 

__

Just go home... just go home... its over... its over... its... Yoshikawa couldn't finish, as his eyes welled with tears. Gritting his teeth, he forced the door open, banging on a few pails and mops, spilling their contents. He ran blindly towards the stairs, and ran, so silently towards the roof. 

He ignored everything that was in his path. A door with a sign he could not read with his wet eyes, and a ready futon; he just passed through them, and went towards the roof. He climbed the fence, and went to the other side. He put his a-bit-large feet on the little concrete left, and balanced himself, while looking at night of Japan. He could feel the cold night breeze brush through his air. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to die. 

Before he could jump though, a voice was heard behind him... "Oy! What the hell are you doing?" 

Turning around, he saw Onizuka staring at him in surprise. 

++++++++

Ranma entered the room, and looked around his room carefully. Other than the open door, he couldn't see anything else suspicious. Nothing. 

Nothing else was missing. His manga box was there, and opening it, he could see it was still complete. He sighed. Looking to the floor, he looked around the futon for his wallet. He found it, and opened it. Nothing was missing inside. 

"Weird," Ranma muttered to himself. "When does a thief just leave without anything?" 

Ranma walked out of his room, towards the roof, hoping to see maybe the thief, or maybe a few stars in the sky, but then, he spotted a boy outside the fence, seemingly intending to jump. 

"Oy! What are you doing?!" Ranma demanded, rushing towards the boy. 

The boy turned around, tears in his eyes. Ranma gasped, as he recognized him. "Hey, you are that boy..." 

"Leave me alone, sensei," the boy said, before turning back his head to look at the ground. "Its no use. I can't live like this anymore. I want to die." 

"Oy! Stay there!" Ranma replied. "I'll get you back here, so we can talk." 

"There is nothing to talk anymore..." the boy muttered, and then, without any effort, leaned forward, and dropped towards the oblivion. Ranma's eyes widened. 

"SHIT!" Ranma cursed, and bent his knees, jumped up high, over the fence, and did something most people thought would be impossible. 

Saotome Ryu was a fine art form using the air currents to maximum effect, thus delaying the effect of gravity by a bit, as they slowly could control their altitudes, and remain in the air longer than what seem to be possible. But dropping down... well that was a different story. He needed help. 

Planting his feet firmly towards the side of the building, he exerted himself forward, like jogging on in a park, but only vertically, Ranma was able to propel himself towards the falling boy. 

Ranma was lucky. The boy had his hands wide open, and had a big surface area in which the air could act upon as a resistance. But still, the boy had a head start, and if Ranma didn't do anything... splat goes the boy.

Bending his knees down, Ranma dove downwards. He had only one chance in catching the boy, and took it. Like a crash of lightning, the young man opened his arms, and deftly caught the falling boy's body, and quickly shifted his own body to accommodate his landing. Landing feet-first, he slowly prepared his legs as the land would bruise them if he didn't do it properly. 

Well, his feet was able to touch something solid, but then, that solid foundation suddenly bent, and gave way, surprising Ranma. It happened in an instant, and Ranma's descent was stopped, but it left the martial artist-turned teacher a bit curious. What the hell did he land on?

Looking down, his eyes widened. "Oh man... whoever owns this white car is going to be pissed..." he muttered, while he still held the boy in his arms. 

++++++++

Yoshikawa seem to have lost all sanity by the time he jumped, with his mind being numb and all. He didn't feel Ranma taking hold of his body. He didn't feel anything, until he heard someone mutter, "Oh man... whoever owns this white car is going to be pissed..." 

Yoshikawa opened his eyes, and looked at the face right in front of him. "Sen... sensei." 

"Hey, you okay?" Ranma asked, concerned. Then, he looked at the boy again. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell... are those bruises?" 

Yoshikawa wanted to hide himself. He was caught! His secret was going to be opened!

++++++++

"Here, take some of my clothes," Ranma muttered as he rummaged his bag, looking for a simple white shirt and some shorts. 

It was half an hour later after the incident. Ranma had kept quiet since his comment about bruises, and the only thing he said to Yoshikawa was to take a shower, since he smelled a bit like a sewer. 

Yoshikawa agreed to that. After all, it was true. Anko and the girls dunked his head to that awful bucket. After a silence in the showers, Ranma lent him a towel, and carried the boy back the roof, where he would be giving out some clothes. 

After finding some good clothes, Ranma gave it to the boy who accepted the clothes silently, and began to dress up. Boy, was Ranma very surprised. 

Yoshikawa's body was filled with bruises, and some sort of graffiti, that Ranma could not understand. He knew, as far as his knowledge is concern, that the graffiti were no tattoos, and weren't written there by the boy. 

"Hey, what happened to you," Ranma finally asked. 

Yoshikawa stared at Ranma for a moment, and thought for the answer. HE looked down on the ground. "I was bullied." 

"Bullied?" Ranma snorted a bit. "I don't know what you think you know, but bullies stop if they know you're going to at least try to stop them. And this is not bullying," Ranma pointed a large bruise in Yoshikawa's back. "This is more than bullying. You should report this, you know?" 

Yoshikawa bit his lip, but his mouth was faster to answer, than his mind could. "I CAN'T! Especially when girls did this..." Yoshikawa clamped his mouth shut. _Oh! Great going! Now this teacher is going to laugh at you! Me! A boy! Being bullied by girls!_

But Ranma didn't laugh. He actually seem to think about it, and looked seriously at Yoshikawa. The boy, partly surprised, looked at the man's eyes for a moment, before looking away. There was something in the man's eyes which made a lesser confident person look away. 

"Hey, get dressed," Ranma stood up, and grabbed a few keys from his futon. "I'm bringing you home." Yoshikawa nodded, and looked at the retreating back of the man, before he continued dressing up.

++++++++

Ranma stopped his bike when the boy pointed the house that he resided in. Nodded, he parked the bike, and helped the boy down. Even with his shirt and shorts, the night was still cold, and the boy needed a jacket to keep himself warm. 

"So, shall I ring the bell?" Ranma asked, looking at Yoshikawa. 

"No, please, I don't want my parents finding out..." Yoshikawa became quiet. It seems he really didn't want to speak about the bullying. Nodding in understanding, Ranma looked up. 

"Is your room somewhere up there?" Ranma asked. Yoshikawa nodded, and pointed at one of the windows, which had a balcony. Ranma nodded. Grabbing the boy's body, he muttered, "Hang on!" and jumped. 

Yoshikawa could have screamed in surprise as he found himself in the air, but kept his mouth shut, lest his parents wake up. It took only a few short seconds, and he found himself in the balcony of his room. Ranma put his hands in one of the handles of the windows, maybe opening it. The boy was about to say it was locked, but the window just slid open, with a damaged lock dangling. 

"Oopsy," Ranma said. "I didn't know it was locked."

"Ho... how strong are you, sensei?" Yoshikawa asked. 

"Stronger than anyone you will ever know," Ranma replied with a smirk. Opening the window fully, he dragged himself and the boy inside the room. 

The room was average, much better looking than Ranma's current room, no doubt, with manga's arranged in alphabetical order. Ranma's mouth began to drool. 

__

Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers, Ghost in the Shell... Ranma automatically began to take his hands, and grabbed some of the manga, giving Yoshikawa a comical scene. 

Ranma got about a dozen mangas and grabbed an empty plastic bag to help him carry them compactly. Looking back at the boy, he gave an appreciative grin. "Hey, let me borrow these, okay?" 

Yoshikawa nodded. "I finished reading them, sensei. Just please take care of them." 

"I won't!" Ranma replied. "I'll take care of them like they were mines." And he looked outside the window with a serious face. "Oy, promise me one thing." 

Yoshikawa looked at him. "What is it, sensei?" 

"Don't ever think of committing suicide again, okay?" Ranma asked, his tone and eyes very serious. "I don't like people who give up their lives so selfishly." 

Yoshikawa looked down. "You don't understand sensei. I... I can't stand it anymore." Eyes glistened a bit with memory. "They are stronger, more powerful than me. I can't talk to anyone, because if I did, I would be punished more..." 

Ranma sighed. _Damn it, this kid is hurt a lot. _"Look, if it makes you feel any better, what would you say if I train you in Martial Arts?"

Yoshikawa looked up. "Huh? You want to train me...?" 

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "I am a very good martial artist," Ranma smirked, as part of his mind wanted to talk about his exploits, but since it was late already, he would settle for show than tell. "Look after me after classes, make some excuses for your parents. I can train you how to defend yourself, so one day, you would not be picked on." 

"Seriously," Yoshikawa began. "You seriously want to teach me?" 

Ranma felt he had this conversation somewhere earlier, but shrugged. "Sure, you're a good kid. It's in your eyes. It's in your heart. If you were just going to use martial arts to bully someone, I would not have even offered it. What do you say?" 

"I'll... I'll think about it." 

"Good," Ranma replied, giving a smirk. He was about to leave, when he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, what's your name?" 

"Yoshikawa... Noboru Yoshikawa," the boy replied. 

"I'm Ranma," Ranma smiled, and gave a wave before he jumped out. Yoshikawa watched the man land on his feet, and jump to his bike, and ride away. His mind, which was kinda foggy for a moment, suddenly cleared as question popped in his head. 

__

How the hell did he jump to my second floor room in one jump? 

Yoshikawa never got to sleep as the question stuck into his mind like some chewed up gum. 

= + | Next Day, Holy Forest | + =

The next morning, there were two surprises in the school. One, was felt by the Vice Principal Uchiyamada as he stared at his totally totaled pure white Cresta. Tears fell in his eyes. No amount of pain could describe his feelings...

++++++++

Somewhere in the real world, Buds a.k.a Omega X was celebrating, taking out his Johnny Walker Blue Label, sipping on it, giving a toast on the animation of Ranma crashing in the Cresta... again... and again... and again...

++++++++

Another part of the school, it was the student's, and Hinako's turn to be surprised, because in the board was a very explicit picture of Onizuka, smiling, riding a wooden horse, his hands tied in chains, and with a dildo up his @$$. 

"What... what is this?!" Hinako muttered silently. 

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the delay. My sweet and sexy English teacher wanted me to write a report on human development and sexual reproduction... sigh... she is such a tease! ^-^. 


	7. Lesson 4

Akira sighed as she down-shifted her gear from 4th to 3rd as she neared the Holy Forest High School. It's been a day since Ranma had moved out, and for some reason, the apartment had lost its life. 

A part of her wanted to force Ranma back to her apartment, but she knew she would never do that. She had liked and respected Ranma too much to do that to him. After all, it was in his name already. 'Wild Horse', or 'Stallion', uncontrollable, and free. 

But then, it was not that bad. Ranma had told her that he would be living in the school, and not in some random apartment, where he would meet a some strange girl... maybe they would... 

__

BAKA AKIRA! Akira thought, hitting her head with her palm. _How could you even think like that? _

But as much as she hated to admit it, Akira was fearful in losing her best friend, and possible boyfriend. Sure, they never talked about romance, and things like that, but Akira still hoped that Ranma would finally see her more than a friend, and as a woman in need of love. 

She had thought that living together would make them closer. It worked. Ranma picked up on her habits, knew what she had liked, and disliked. Akira learned too, as she slowly let Ranma open himself up a bit on a past he seems reluctant to share. 

But now that he had moved out, she had to content herself in some visits during her free time. Ranma promised he would visit her too, during his free times, but knowing him, he would probably just go out when he had a lot in his mind. 

Finally, Akira got out of her bike, and grabbed the stuff Ranma asked her to bring. It consisted of some Mangas he never got to bring, and some DVDs he had liked to watch, like Rune Soldier Louie, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, and low and behold, Chobits and Boys Be. 

Akira was first surprised that Ranma was a romance buff, and silently wanted to ask him why it seems to be that way. After all, Ranma was a man of action. You can never take the fight out of him, because the fight usually comes to him. 

Walking towards the grounds, she noticed a small group piling up a in a Board usually used to announce stuff and news. She was about to ignore them, when she saw a woman in the bright yellow tight dress and long brown hair. It was Hinako, Ranma's old teacher. 

Walking towards the board, and was about to greet her, when she saw the picture in the board. "NANI?!" 

In the board, it was the picture of Ranma, riding a wooden horse, and a dildo stuck in his butt. 

****

GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma

Lesson 4: Assumptions are the Bases of all Errors

On the Director's room, Director Sakura watched the crowd gathering at the board, staring, and pointing. Some had disgusted face. Most of them were in shock. 

Yet, no matter how varied the reaction was, Director Sakura knew what was on the board. The last time it happened, the teacher quit after waves and waves of those types of pictures circled around in a week. 

"So, they are starting again..." Sakura whispered. "the bullying of teachers, courtesy of Class 3-4." 

++++++++

There she was, Akira Kazama, one of the most feared gang members in the history of Japan, now turned mechanic, looking at the picture of Ranma, eyes closed, and smiling, hands tied, and riding a horse with a dildo in his butt. 

"What... what is this?!" she heard Hinako whisper in disbelief. It seems that Ranma's old teacher was shocked. "How could Onizuka-san do this?" 

The last statement clicked on Akira's mind, as she gritted her teeth. Forming Ki in her hand, she dove towards the board, in the surprised faces of all those staring at the picture, and punched the face of Ranma on it, with a loud 'BANG!', utterly destroying Ranma's face in the picture. 

Hinako's shock, from Ranma's picture, to Akira's appearance and utter destruction of Ranma's face in the picture. Akira paused a bit, as the board now supported a hole made by her fist. After taking a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes narrowly, and turned to face the crowd. 

"You people get out of my face, before you end up like this picture," she growled. The tone, the low volume, and the way it was spit out made most of the girls fearful, and most boys scared stiff. Akira was not impressed by their standstill. "Didn't you hear me?" she gave a sarcastic, but evil smile. "SCRAM!" 

Now, the last shout made everyone, but Hinako run for the hills, leaving the heavily breathing mechanic, with her eyes still narrow with anger. Hinako froze a bit. 

The way Akira had acted... it was scary. Hinako knew that Akira and Onizuka-san's relationship was deep with trust, and loyalty. She had seen it when she had come to Akira's shop, asking for Ranma's cell number. Instead of taking out her own cellphone, taking the number in the Phone Book, and dictating the number, Akira spoke it out like she memorized it. 

"Akira-san..." Hinako slowly began. "Are you okay?" 

Akira glared at her for a bit, but after a few moments, her eyes relaxed. "No, I am not alright." 

Hinako sighed. "Look, Akira-san... I'm sure Onizuka-san has his reasons to do this..." Hinako pointed at the picture. "But please... it might be his taste, and I know it comes to shock you..." 

"Do you really believe that I am angry at Ranma for his sexual fetishes, if he had any?" Akira began, looking at her with narrow eyes. "No. The one reason... no, make that THE only reason why I am so worked up because the man you see in the picture, is not Ranma." 

Hinako's eyes widened, and everything turned to monochrome... then colored again. "Nani?" she replied weakly. "The picture... the man... is not Onizuka-san? But the face..." 

"Yes, the face is exactly like his," Akira replied. "But the body is not." Pointing at the arms and back, Akira stated, "See the muscles? Not too toned, and not even formed well. I know Ranma. Although he might have a small frame, that small frame has a very ample amount of healthy, lean muscles." Then, she points the buttocks. "And I am very sure that Ranma has no scar in the butt." 

Hinako looks at the butt, and frowns. There was a slice wound on it. But then... "Ano, Akira-san, how do you know that Onizuka-san's behind has no scar?" 

Akira blushed a bit at the question. Well, the real reason was that Akira seen Ranma's butt a few times, peeking in the bathroom. "Well, I accidentally walked in him in the bathroom before," she lied. "I just saw it... you know." 

"Oh, you did?" Hinako asked, blushing a bit as well. Well, Onizuka has a nice butt, no doubt about that. Even if it was the fact that Onizuka was an old student of hers, she could not help her 18 year old body thinking about it. 

Akira's embarrassment went away, now that the current situation was weighing heavily upon her. Staring back at the picture, she silently tried to figure out what... or maybe who was behind this. The face was unmistakable, but the body was definitely not Ranma's. Now, the headless picture question... How did they put Ranma's face on someone else's body? 

"Good morning people!" Ranma shouted, making the eyes of Hinako and Akira widen in surprise. 

"Onizuka-san!" Hinako jumped a bit. Akira did as well. How Ranma could easily get behind them easily without being detected was beyond them. 

Then, Akira remembered the picture behind her, and moved a bit, to cover Ranma's view. But due to her nervousness, her movements made her more suspicious, and Ranma moved his head a bit. Akira moved along with the head, now really, really nervous. 

"Hey, Akira, what are you hiding behind you?" Ranma asked. 

"Me?" Akira laughed nervously. "I'm not hiding anything... nope, nothing at all..." 

Without saying anything, Ranma grabbed Akira's shoulders. Heat rose to the ex-biker gang member's shoulder as she felt Ranma's hands, his warm breath, and his beautiful blue gray eyes on her, staring at her. 

__

"Ranma..." Akira began, but was cut off when Ranma put his index finger in her full red lips. 

"Shhh," Ranma began, and neared his lips towards hers. Akira closed her eyes, as Ranma came towards her, and kissed her fully in the lips...

"Ano, Akira-san, why are you putting your lips out?" Hinako asked. Akira's eyes opened, and her daydream vanished like a puff of smoke. 

Akira looked at Ranma, who had grabbed her shoulders, moved his head a bit, and was looking at the picture, which Akira had wanted to hide. It seems Ranma had grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving and blocking his view. 

Akira's face turned white. She silently cursed in a lot of Japanese curse words. If there were any weaknesses Akira had, one of them showed up. Close contact with Ranma leaves her a bit... breathless. But it was only now that her mind went on some daydream. 

"Whoa, who the heck put this picture on?" Ranma asked, curious. "Kinda of a sicko, isn't he?" 

"Ranma, look," Akira began, looking at Ranma with serious eyes. "I'll get to the bottom of this. I now you want a piece of it, but let me take care of this." 

"Eh? Piece? Piece of what?" Ranma asked, looking at her with curious eyes. 

Akira was surprised a bit. Of all things Ranma was, he was a very bad liar. Even a kid could pick up on that, and in his actions, he didn't seem angry, or even balling his fist up, promising to give a swift punishment who wanted to dishonor him using fake pictures. 

"I am going to find out who is posting this... this pictures and give him or her a good ass kicking," Akira said bluntly. 

"Huh? What for?" Ranma asked, and began studying the picture again. 

"WHAT do you mean WHAT FOR?!" Akira shouted to Ranma's ear. The Wild Horse cowered, and covered his ears a bit at Akira's outburst. 

"Oy, I can hear fine, thank you," Ranma muttered, glaring at her. Taking his hands out of his ears, he gave a small glare to the woman. "And why are you so humped up about this perverted picture?" 

Akira snapped. Okay, fine, she could control her temper once in a while, and she would usually give Ranma a benefit of the doubt once he starts putting his foot in his mouth, but now... no was a VERY different story. The answers were plainly in the eyes of Ranma! "I'm talking about this!" Akira pointed at the face of the picture... "THAT! SEE THAT! NOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I AM SHOUTING?!" 

"Eh? Why are you so mad at a faceless man?" Ranma asked, looking at where Akira was pointing. Akira glared at Ranma. Okay, now it was war. If Ranma keeps on... Akira looked at the picture once again, and then realized something. She destroyed the image of Ranma's face just a few moments ago. 

Akira blushed in a very deep shade of red. Once again, she had acted a fool in front of Ranma, balling out like a chicken about to lose its head. 

"Don't tell me that man naked riding a wooden horse is your boyfriend," Ranma began, "and you punched the image of his face." 

Akira blushed, if possible, even more deeply. If only Ranma knew it was his face in the picture. "No, forget it..." Akira replied. "Sorry for shouting at you..." 

"Heck, no way," Ranma muttered, and looked at Akira's eyes. "You're my best friend. I want to know what seem to be bothering you at that moment..." 

Akira was trapped. How in the world can she reason her way out of this? She didn't want Ranma to worry... hell, he had seen a lot in his past, especially during High School... 

__

DON'T GO THERE GIRL! Akira thought as memories of her and Ranma during their high school years. Shaking it off, Akira's mind went to almost complete overload, as her mind tried to think of a way to go for the round-house, where she could keep Ranma at bay for the moment. 

Then, the solution came easy, as the bell rang across the grounds. Ranma's eyebrows perked up. "Oh man," he muttered. "Sorry, Akira, class time!" With that, he walked back towards the school building. After a few steps, he remembered something. Turning around, Ranma began, "Oh yeah, please bring my Manga up in the room before the roof. You can see a door with my sign on it. Its open, so just dump them there... Oh, are you free today?" 

Akira nodded. "Yup, I asked Edge to look after my shop, and took the day off." 

Ranma smirked. "What happened to 'Eiji'?" and ran towards his class before could balk her head off. 

Akira didn't react at the teasing of Ranma as usual. It was not really unusual, since something weighted heavily in her mind. Ranma wondered about that, but shrugged. Knowing her, Akira would explain herself once she got over it. Ranma rushed towards the class. 

++++++++

"Why didn't you tell him?" Hinako asked, worried. "Why didn't you tell Onizuka-san about his face in the picture?" 

Akira sighed heavily. "I didn't want to worry him. Ranma had a lot to go through during his high school years, and a past he doesn't like to talk about," Akira looked at where Ranma disappeared. "Why should I make him worry?" 

"But the picture..." 

Akira cut Hinako off. "I will find out who is behind this, and I don't want Ranma to know." Looking back at Hinako, she asked, "Don't you also have class?" 

Hinako nodded. "Yes, but I won't be leaving until you tell me what you are up to, Akira-san. Please..." 

"Don't worry, Hinako-san," Akira replied, cutting the woman off again. "No one will die..." 

Hinako's eyebrows raised as the silent and cold tone scared her. Before Hinako could say anything more, Akira walked away, leaving the former Furinkan High teacher. 

=-+ | Classroom 3-4 | +-=

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the girl with slightly long black hair. "Very nicely done, Kikuchi!" she complemented towards the boy with oval glasses. 

The boy with blonde hair done in a barber cut also laughed. "Yup! Miyabi is right! No one can beat our very own Kikuchi! Those images in the board would make that teacher-punk wannabe to dare teach our class, huh?" 

The boy with glasses, Kikuchi glanced at the classmates surrounding him, complimenting him. He shrugged. It wasn't so hard for him, though. Since the new teacher was a bit slim, it was easy to find a replacement body. 

Posting the picture early in the morning was also easy. Kikuchi was a morning person, able to wake up even before the sun rises without any sleepiness. Even though he had heard new teacher stays in the roof, he never saw him in the grounds when he was posting the picture. 

"Hehe, is it me, or is the teacher a bit late today?" the blonde boy began. 

"Yeah, you're right, Murai, he is a bit late," one of the blonde's [Murai's] friend with long black hair mentioned. 

"Hehehe, maybe the picture scared the shit out of him, Fujiyoshi," another of Murai's friends replied to the boy with long black hair [Fujiyoshi]. This boy had black hair too, but was much shorter, and designed like spikes. The boy's name was Kusano. 

"Maybe you are right, Kusano! Hehehe, that was fast!" Fujiyoshi replied. "We thought he would last at least a week! Hell, he only lasted only two days?" 

Another girl, Anko, laughed. "Heh, the weakest of the bunch! Just like that baka Yoshikawa!" With that said, the two girls beside Anko laughed out as well. They noticed the boy's absence, but then, knew he would come back. He always does. That's what made things exciting! Everytime the boy got caught, and his session over, he would adapt, and be on a even more serious lookout. 

The laugh all died though, when the door slid open, and in came Ranma Onizuka, his face smiling. 

"Ah!" Ranma pointed at the students excitedly. "I GOT YOU!" 

Miyabi, Murai, his two friends, Anko and her two cohorts, and maybe even Kikuchi seem to freeze. Did Onizuka find them out already? But then, even if he did, the man didn't have a shred of evidence. Kikuchi made sure of that, and put that on his mind once the teacher started accusing them. 

But in Ranma's mind, he was pointing at them and shouting at them excitedly with a different reason in mind. So it came to great shock to Kikuchi when Ranma smiled at them cheerfully, and warmly, and stated, "Finally! I thought this class were filled with ever-so-serious bookworms [and like Lesson 3, Ranma used bookworm meaning 'serious students'], but then, what class do I see grouped together, laughing together! This is great!" 

Ranma walked towards his desk, smiling like an idiot, surprising everyone. Miyabi took it as a personal insult. How dare the teacher smile at them, and talking to them like that! After seeing the pictures, he should have been bawling his head off, or having that murderous glint in their eyes. After all, all teachers are just like that! All adults are! 

Ranma turned to his class, still with a smile, and greeted. "Anyway, good morning class, sorry I'm late."

"Good morning sensei," the students said. 

"Ah, this is great! I can finally teach this class wholeheartedly! A class with no smiles or laughs is as depressed as a lost pig!" Ranma chuckled at his own joke, which of course made no sense whatsoever in the whole class. 

"What?" "What does he mean by a lost pig?" "Uh... is that a joke?" 

Ranma almost facefaulted, then realized they never met Ryouga, so just settled for a scratch in his pig-tail. "Ah, you don't get it... nah, it doesn't matter. As long as I know this class is not a bookworm class." 

"Bookworm class?" one of the students finally had to ask. After all, Ranma mentioned it thrice already, twice this day. "What do you mean by bookworm class?" 

"Oh, the serious types, you know," Ranma replied. "The class that thinks school is just books and tests. Those kinds of thinking sucks." 

Most students raised their eyebrows at that. "Sensei, did you just say what you just said?" 

Ranma chuckled. "Hehehe, did you just ask me a question by repeating the words? 'say what you just said...' hehehe, I got that joke." And he laughed out louder. 

Most were not really amused, as the question was not intended to be a joke. But it didn't stop more students from delving in more in the subject. "You don't believe school is all books and tests?" 

Ranma shook his head. "Heck, no. My first years in high school was as boring as watching a snail cross the empty road." Ranma frowned a bit. "All books, tests, stupid paper work... Heck, if it wasn't for my riva... acquaintances, I would have been bored to death!" 

Okay, the whole class was confused. "Didn't you become a teacher to teach?" asked on of the female students. 

"Huh?" Ranma looked at the girl, and nodded. "Yeah, but there are more ways in teaching than some bunch of books. Sure, I learned... what do you call this... human eproduction?" 

The girl Ranma was talking to blush as she corrected her sensei. "Uhm, Human Reproduction..." 

Ranma smiled. "Yeah! That one! I learned that when one of my female friends gave me some help..." Ah, yes those days with Akira. He remembered that day clearly. He was failing his Biology Class, and Akira had taught him to memorize scientific names like 'vagina', 'penis', 'ovary', 'testis' and other weird words, like 'fetus', 'placenta' and others. 

Ranma couldn't clearly remember the way the temperature was during that day... well, it wasn't hot for him, but Akira was blushing mad. He always wondered about that. He also wondered what the heck were those words? As far as Ranma can try to know, he never fully understood that subject. He didn't know what 'vagina' or 'penis' really was. The illustrations in Akira's book were really bad. What part of their bodies looked like a oval with some lines? Must be inside in the body... 

The students, since they never really understood what Ranma was thinking, were in a state of shock. Did they just hear their homeroom teacher talk about one of his conquests? Most females blushed as images formed in their heads [hey, even 14 year olds have sexual thoughts]. Most males looked disbelieved. 

Miyabi and Murai both had murderous glare. Kikuchi just looked at his teacher neutrally. 

"Yeah," Ranma went back to reality. "Anyway, as I was saying, I learned human eproduction from the book, but there are other things you can't learn from books alone." _Like martial arts... _Ranma thought with a smirk. "So, anyway, lets begin the day, shall we?" 

The whole class seems to nod, and Ranma was about to begin teaching, when the door suddenly opened, revealing one late, and sleepy eyed boy. 

Ranma blinked. Staring at the boy, he asked, "Oh, Yoshikawa, you're in my class?" 

++++++++

Yoshikawa was running towards his classroom. He was very late now. 

After the late night visit of Onizuka-sensei in his room, and spending the sleepless nights trying to figure out how the hell a human just jumped two stories high, walked on the wall to save him, crash down a car, and still live to take him home and burrow his manga? Predictably, those thoughts were responsible in giving him one sleepless night. It was also responsible in making him late. 

So, running late, and the fear of being once again dragged to Anko's antics were also in his head... but then, since he was late, he doubt it that Anko and her friends would still try to ambush him... unless they want to cut class, which they never do.

Finally, he arrived at the entrance of his classroom. Taking a deep breath, his mind wandered a bit on trying to find a good excuse to say that he was late. After a few minutes, Yoshikawa shrugged. He would just wing it. Deciding on that, he opened the door, and was greeted with another surprise. 

"Oh, Yoshikawa, you're in my class?" Ranma asked, a bit surprised. 

The boy could only stare at the man. "Se... sensei?" he walked towards Ranma. 

"Yeah..." Ranma replied. He smiled nervously. "Ah, sorry. I didn't see you in class yesterday, so I marked one against you..." 

Anko, and her two friends snickered a bit. Not only did they scare the hell out of the boy, but they also gave him one bad mark. But then... how did the teacher know the boy's name if he was absent yesterday? 

Then, the girls remembered that the teacher lived in the school. That new information scared the crap out of them. I mean, what happens if Yoshikawa talks? Well, he doesn't, but the teacher is being a bit friendly with the boy. There is still a possibility that their boy-toy might grow some serious balls, and a new mouth. 

Anko didn't like suspense. She wanted everything to be in order, and with her newly arisen suspicions, she did a somewhat risky move. Raising her hand, she asked the new teacher: "Onizuka-sensei, when have you met Yoshikawa-san...?" 

The mentioned boy froze as he saw the... THE 'GIRL'... ask the new teacher. He was not stupid. He suspected that Anko was gathering information, trying to find out if he talked to the new teacher. After all, why would the girl ask about him, when she just treats him like shit? 

But there is still the teacher. He does know that someone is bullying him, but doesn't exactly know who. Yoshikawa prayed to Kami-sama that Ranma would not mess up, or say anything to compromise his somewhat 'shitty' life. Fortunately, the gods seem to answer him, and Ranma grabbed him, and put an arm on the boy's shoulder. 

"Yup, this guys one of the greatest!" Ranma replied. "You know how large his manga collection is? A whole shelf," Ranma stretched his arms, "this long, filled with all the good stuff." 

Yoshikawa sighed. Saved! Anko seem to look doubtful, but seem to be satisfied. After all, it was well known that Yoshikawa loved Manga and Anime. His knowledge of most series beats Kikuchi's by a lot, and Kikuchi is one of the class' geniuses! But then, knowing Ranma...

"But, Yoshikawa, I saw some DVDs in your room. I never heard of the series, like that La Blue Girl, Can Can Bunny, and others... they sound interesting..." Ranma gave another begging smile. "Hey, once I get my TV and Multiplayer, would you lend me some of those?" 

All right, by this time, the whole class' eyes fell on the boy. Yoshikawa gulped, and his face went to a deep shade of crimson and blue. All the girls seem to actually talk about it and even Anko seem to look surprised, bordering shock, actually. Right now, Yoshikawa wanted to disappear and die.

"Okay, lets start the day, alright?" Ranma began. "Yoshikawa, take your seat. You were late, but since its only the first day, I can excuse you, alright?" 

The boy nodded, thankful that the discussion was over. Taking his seat, which was about exactly 180 degrees away from Anko's position, he sat down. But as he did, he found out that the last comment the teacher made stuck to the minds of the girls, as they looked at him curiously. Some looked at him disgustingly, but then, that was normal. 

With the boy in his seat, Ranma now decided to start with his lessons. "Alright, lets begin..." 

Before Ranma could do anything, a shout rang through the halls. 

"ONIZUKA! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!" 

++++++++

Vice Principal Uchiyamada still ahs not recovered from the ultimate blow on his wallet. He really thought keeping the car in school because it was safer that way... but now, he knew that was not the case. Instead of coming to school tomorrow, kissing his Virgin White Cresta, he came to school, and witnessing his 'devirginzed' car. In short, wrecked car. 

"Hey, have you heard?" "What? The rumors that the new teacher in Class 3-4?" "Yeah, they said he totally wrecked the car! The witnesses said..."

Uchiyamada froze. His hands began to twitch as he formed it into fists. _ONIZUKA! YOU DID IT?!_

"Yeah... the guy just jumped down to save this kid..." "Ha! Who would actually believe that? The new teacher, walking a wall, and survive in landing in the car?" 

Out of all that, Uchiyamada only heard 'landing on the car' bit, and his face went red with fury. _Onizuka... Onizuka... Onizuka... DAMN YOU ONIZUKA! _With that, the old man Uchiyamada ran with speeds rivaling the Saotome Final Technique [which is 'Running Away], as he rushed towards the school building, towards classroom 3-4. 

"ONIZUKA! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!" Uchiyamada shouted, and grabbed the handle of the sliding door, and slid the door open. 

++++++++

"ONIZUKA! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!" the voice shouted, and the door slid open, revealing a very red and furious Vice Principal. The whole class seem to be quiet, all surprised. 

They knew that the Vice Principal was a... turd, for the lack of better term, but then, it was weird for him in shouting like that. After all, wasn't he the one who always preached about Discipline? Most students agreed. Uchiyamada was a hypocrite.

But maybe what surprised them the most was their new teacher, Onizuka, who instead of looking at the man like some kind of ass kisser, he just stood there, surprised. It was weird. Why? Well, its because the Vice Principal seems to be out for Onizuka's blood, considering his facial color and expression. Surely, Onizuka would at least cower from a man who has power over him!

But instead of seeing a scared face, they saw Onizuka having one annoyed expression. "Vice Principal, what do you want?" 

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME, ONIZUKA!" Uchiyamada shouted. "I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY WHITE CRESTA!"

Ranma gulped. _CRAP! That white car was HIS?! _Making an innocent face [very badly, I might add], he began to deny. "Huh? No, I didn't! Why would I?" 

"IF YOU DIDN'T, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME IN THE FACE?!" Uchiyamada pointed. 

While the two adults were arguing, Kikuchi took out his camera. The angry face of Uchiyamada gave him a spark of an ingenious and almost downright dirty idea. Taking some pictures, Murai, the boy with short blonde hair, looked at Kikuchi curiously. 

After a few rows, Ranma had enough. Uchiyamada was beginning to call him names, like destroyer, idiot, and then, coward. The last word sent one murderous glare towards Uchiyamada. 

Ranma approached the shouting Vice Principal, and grabbed his bald head firmly. The motion made the older man yelp in surprise. 

Ranma faced the class. "Excuse me, my dear students. I'm going to have some good exchange with this old man," he said neutrally. And with that, he dragged the Vice Principal by his bald head. 

++++++++

Once Ranma had left, the class burst out laughing. 

"Whoa! The Vice Prick was MAD!" "It was about the rumor that Onizuka wrecked his car." "Well, talk about stupidity. Instead of us scaring the teacher away, he pisses the Prick off, and fires himself!" 

While others were talking about the fight, a few students grouped near Kikuchi's table. 

"So, Kikuchi, what do you think of the teacher?" Miyabi asked, her voice softening. 

"He is good," Kikuchi finally spoke, calmly. "Did you see his reaction when he came in the class? It was like nothing was bothering him. It was either he didn't see the picture I prepared for him, or he didn't mind at all." 

Murai snorted. "I think he didn't see it," he replied. "I mean, who in one's sane mind would let that type of image slide?" 

"That's not possible," Fujiyoshi, one of Murai's closest companion, replied. "I saw him, as I looked out of the window. He was with Hinako-sensei and another woman... I don't know who she was, but she was stopping the baka from seeing the picture. He did see it though." 

Kikuchi frowned. "Hmm... a challenge..." with that, he took a cig out of his pocket, and took a lighter out. Lighting it, he began to take a few puffs. 

The girl, Miyabi, seemed to look at the boy with an impatient expression. "Kikuchi..." 

The boy looked at her, moving his eyes and not his head. "Don't worry. I have another plan in my mind... maybe this time, our new teacher would snap." 

In another part of the class, Yoshikawa was looking trying to listen in to what Kikuchi and the others were saying. He knew what their plans were, since the class has been doing it ever since last year. 

Due to the fact that Kikuchi's and Yoshikawa's seats were just a few meters apart, it was easily to listen through the noise. He heard what they were planning. "Pictures... just like the last teacher..." Yoshikawa whispered to himself silently. He remembered the last female teacher. Kikuchi had done a special, with her face in a naked body. The teacher was never the same after that. 

Yoshikawa frowned. He wanted no part of this. He was one of those rare students that neither done anything to try to kick the teachers out, but didn't do anything to stop it. After all, he was pre-occupied with Anko. 

After last night, though, the boy decided not to let the same thing happen to Ranma. After all, he owed him, not only for saving his life, but at the least gain some of his sanity. The words of Ranma always came back to him. 

__

I hate people who throw their lives selfishly... If you want, I'll teach you how to defend yourself...

While Yoshikawa pondered about those words, he felt a warm hand move up to his shoulders. He froze. Another hand came towards his cheek, and soft tingling sensation on his neck was felt. He knew who it was that sneaked up behind him. 

"Yoshikawa..." Anko whispered in his ear. "Good to see you again..." She smirked. "That is what I like about you. No matter how hard it is, you always come back for more. You little sadistic pervert. Looks like my sessions are going to be more intense now, huh?" 

Yoshikawa shivered. The fear he felt went down to his spine, down to his core... it was intense. "Uehara-san... please don't..." he whispered hoarsely. 

"Don't want?" Anko asked in a sweet sugary voice. 

"I don't want anymore..." Yoshikawa replied. "Please..." 

"I love my little boys begging," Anko replied. "Hehehe... watch your back, little boy." And with that, her hands left his face, much to his relief. Yet, it didn't stop him from fearing his future.

Outside, there was still a row. Uchiyamada and Ranma were shouting at each other. The final shout came from Ranma. "DON'T YOU DARE BOTHER ME ANYMORE, YOU BALDING MAN! IF A CAR IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUDENTS LIFE, YOU NEED SOME SERIOUS 'SEIKO' [he meant psycho] THERAPY!" 

"HOW DARE YOU YO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT...!" 

"I DARE! Now, leave me alone. I am here to teach!" 

With that said, the class door slid open, revealing Ranma. Walking in, he looked at the class again. "Sorry about that," he said, frowning a bit. "It's just that bald guy keeps pissing you off, I swear he is a female in that day of the month." 

With that mentioned, most girls glared at their teacher for his insensitivity. But the level of glare was most intense in Miyabi's face. She looked at the male teacher with pure hate and anger. "How dare YOU say that!" she demanded. 

Ranma looked at Miyabi. "Why? Isn't it true?" he shrugged. "Some girls goes PMSing once every month... but then, I know some girls who are always like that, everyday in their life..." Then, he stopped when he noticed one of the students. "Hey you!" Ranma pointed at the boy with glasses. 

Kikuchi smirked. _Let's see how the teacher will react to this... _Standing up, Kikuchi just looked at the teacher neutrally. "Yes, sir?" 

"Do you know smoking is against the rules?" Ranma asked. 

"Yes, so?" Kikuchi replied. Ranma didn't reply, just raised his eyebrows. After a few moments of staring at each other in the eyes, Ranma shrugged. 

"Cool," Ranma muttered, and took out his own his cigarette. "If you can smoke, than I can too, ne?" 

Okay, the class 3-4 was used to have weirdness around. After all, most of the students try their hardest to get their teachers fired... but this just brakes the record. 

1) The teacher talks about his sexual conquests...

2) Acts calmly, even though he saw a very insulting picture on the grounds...

3) He had a fight with the Vice-Principal...

4) and now, he is SMOKING! IN CLASS!

After lighting his cigarette, Ranma took his bag out. Still looking at Kikuchi, who now had a surprised face, he took his book out. "Just don't say this to anyone," Ranma muttered, and took a puff, letting the nicotine calm him down. "Ah..." he puffed out. "Nothing beats nicotine relaxing the nerves..."

Kikuchi just stared at Onizuka with a mysterious smile. Oh, right now, he was going to love trying to make the teacher snap. If Kikuchi loved something, it was a challenge. And right now, Onizuka Ranma was definitely a challenge. 

++++++++

Classes proceeded smoothly, except that there were rumors of a mysterious figure dressed in black leather and helmet was sneaking along the grounds. Ranma had wondered about that, knowing the descriptions fairly well. It sounded fairly like Akira... but even if she was around, why did she wear her helmet? She usually uses her helmet to tone her temper, and mood, giving her an edge to her enemies. 

After teaching class 3-4, he also went to teach in class 3-2, and 3-5, and had a long lunch break. Instead of joining everyone in the cafeteria, Ranma enjoyed himself in going up to his room, and to the rooftop.

Up in the roof, it was different from the nightly retreats that Ranma allowed himself to have in Nerima. In Nerima, he also had to watch out for any fiancée, sneaking ninjas or attackers, and not to mention rain. But since Ranma had thrown all of those things away, he completely enjoyed himself under the blue sky. Enjoying it so much, that he didn't notice that he fell asleep. 

++++++++

A small movement in his arm was all it took to wake Ranma up. Opening his eyes, he blinked a bit as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. 

"Hey, Onizuka-san, I think I know what you did before that I had to call you a delinquent," a female voice called. Ranma recognized the voice at once. 

"Hinako-sensei..." Ranma muttered, then his mind went towards the part where Hinako had said she new something. Ranma stood up, and looked at his left. He saw nothing. Turning to his right, he saw the brown haired woman smiling at him. "You know?!" 

Hinako nodded. "Yes! You were a sleepy head, and slept in my class, right?!" 

Ranma face-faulted. For a moment there, he thought Hinako would have found him out in being the former Saotome. "Uh... yeah..." he muttered, his mouth still on the pavement. 

"Ah, it was in the past," Hinako replied, sitting down with Ranma. "Right now, you are teaching, a very noble profession. It is our job to ensure children to have a better future." 

Ranma smirked. "I wonder why you seem to always get mad at Saotome," Ranma muttered. "Do teachers do that?" 

Hinako laughed nervously. "Hey, Ranma Saotome was an exception!" she replied. "I always liked the kid. Sure, he sleeps most of the time, and hardly ever does anything great academically, but at least he lived like he wanted... or so I thought." She frowned. 

Ranma looked at his former teacher. "What do you mean, 'or so I thought' comment?" Ranma asked. 

"I never did understand him," Hinako began sadly. "Only when he disappeared those many years ago, did I try to know him better. Sigh... I never knew..." 

"Knew what?" Ranma asked, curious. 

"How much he had to go through," Hinako replied sadly. "And you remember him. He always had this cocky smile in him, or that cute sleepy look every time I lecture. I never knew that inside, his life was bothering him. Do you think he ran away because he could never speak up, Onizuka-san?" 

Ranma looked at the concrete for a moment, contemplating on his answer. After finally thinking about it, he spoke, "Maybe he did. The old Ranma Saotome we knew never could brake the honored engagements..." 

"Ah, but he is out there, somewhere, ne?" Hinako replied. "You know what would be so cool?" 

Ranma looked up. "What?" 

"Ranma Saotome comes in here, studies and finally finish High School!" Hinako laughed. "I would love to see him again!" 

Ranma smiled. "He is closer than you think," he whispered softly. With that, he stood up, and saw the sun in the sky. "How long did I sleep?" Ranma asked. 

"Don't know," Hinako began. "It's three in the afternoon, already." 

__

Three hours... Ranma thought. Looking around him again, he felt the wind blowing more strongly than before. Perfect time for some training... speaking of training...

"Ano... excuse me, Onizuka-sensei..." Yoshikawa's head appeared from the doorway. "Are you here?" 

Hinako and Ranma both stared at the Yoshikawa as he entered the rooftops. "Oh, hey, Yoshikawa-kun!" Hinako called. 

"Oh... Hinako-sensei, Onizuka-sensei," Yoshikawa replied, seeing the two teachers, surprised. "Sorry, I didn't know it was a bad time... I'll be leaving..." and with that, he turned to his back, and was about to walk away, when Ranma just laughed. 

"Hahaha, don't worry, Yoshikawa, Hinako-sensei and me were not doing anything," Ranma smiled, and put a warm hand on Hinako's shoulder. "We go way back, and she was my old teacher." 

Hinako blushed at the hand in her shoulders, and Yoshikawa looked very perplexed. What did Ranma mean that Hinako-sensei was his old sensei? He looked older than she was! 

Seeing the curiosity and question in Yoshikawa's eyes, Ranma decided to change the subject. He didn't want to bring up the past. "So, Yoshikawa, what brings you here?" 

__

Anko was threatening me, so I went here, pretend I want to train myself, and hope Anko just leaves home, and ignore me? "Ano, I was thinking about your offer..." Yoshikawa lied. "I was thinking if we could... you know, start now?" 

Hinako looked at Ranma. "What did you offer him, Onizuka-san..." she grinned. "Nothing perverted, I hope." 

Ranma blushed. "No, nothing like that... Just some martial arts..." 

Hinako looked at Ranma in surprise. "Martial Arts?" 

Ranma nodded nervously. "Yeah... I learned Aikido and some other styles. I'm pretty good, actually," he gave a weak laugh, in his mind, hoping to not let Hinako catch on that he was really the REAL Ranma Saotome. "You wanna watch Hinako-sensei?" 

"Nah," Hinako waved her hand. "I have to get home, and prepare for the next day. You should too, you know." 

"Hai, sensei," Ranma replied. 

Hinako nodded, stood up, and wiped a few dusts off her dress, and walked away. Yoshikawa and Ranma watched her for a moment, and when she left the roof, Ranma smiled towards the boy. 

"Alright, Yoshikawa, lets see what type of art is compatible to you..." Ranma smirked. 

++++++++

Yoshikawa was one frail, and weak boy. Ranma knew that when he assessed his strength, by asking him to punch his palm, and his endurance, by telling him to punch his open palm as long as he could. 

But Ranma did not look down on Yoshikawa because of those weak punches or weak endurance. His small frame made him speedy, fast, and quick. It was so obvious the way he punched Ranma's open palm many times. 

Aikido came to Ranma's mind, but he didn't want Yoshikawa to depend himself only in one style. As he told Yoshikawa to take a rest, he pondered on the many martial arts styles he knew, and created. There were a few varied 'pure' self-defense techniques, which he can start off with. After all, no need to rush the poor boy just wanting to escape the bullying, right? 

But then, building his muscles up, and his speed and endurance at the same time would take some work. Smiling to himself, Ranma knew the solution he came for. _It seems I need Edge and Gan's help on this one... _"Yoshikawa?" 

"Hai?" Yoshikawa replied nervously, dreading the upcoming orders. Sure, for now it wasn't that bad... but what would he do if Onizuka-sensei asked hi to do push-ups, or weights? Ah, its going to be bad... 

"Yoshikawa, I think I have a solid idea what type of martial arts you can work on for the meantime," Ranma began. "But before that, you have to train your body a bit. I want you to start with some stretches..." 

Before Yoshikawa could ask what type of stretches, Ranma showed him some simple yet effective stretches. Ranma emphasized on the shoulders, saying it was going to be used often, and the knees as well. Yoshikawa, for some reason, remembered the stretches. 

"Alright, you try," Ranma began, standing straight. "Start with the arm, shoulders and elbows..." 

Yoshikawa did as he told, and began to do three exercises. Ranma never made him rest, and for some reason, his muscles felt hot. It was until Ranma said stop, was Yoshikawa able to take a relax stance. 

The boy didn't feel tired. Actually, he felt... good. 

"Ranma-sensei," Yoshikawa began, "I feel... better... I think." 

"Ah, that's good, using my first name now..." Ranma nodded proudly. "This is just the basics though, but it will be your core training. I want you to do the stretches everyday, alright, even if we are not going to train during that day, alright?" 

Yoshikawa nodded. "Ano, sure, Onizuka-sensei... but is this only what you will be teaching me?" 

Ranma shook his head. "Sorry, but for now, memorize this, okay?" 

Yoshikawa nodded. "Okay, Ranma-sensei..." 

"Good, now try the leg exercises, and then tomorrow, I'll start teaching you the basics..." Ranma nodded his head. 

Yoshikawa nodded, and began the leg exercises, he wondered if he would say anything to Ranma about Kikuchi's plan. He began the squats when he decided he stalled long enough, and spoke out. 

"Ano, Onizuka-sensei," Yoshikawa began.

"Call me Ranma when we are here, alright?" Ranma asked, smiling at the boy. 

"Hai... Ranma-sensei, did you see a picture earlier?" Yoshikawa asked. 

Ranma frowned. "Yes..." he replied. 

Yoshikawa frowned. "Oh..." he began. So it seems Ranma did see it... that meant Kikuchi was correct, if he heard him correctly the boy with glasses correctly. "Ranma-sensei, I have to tell you something..." 

"What is it?" Ranma asked. 

"I know who is responsible in posting the picture..." Yoshikawa said breathlessly. Here he was, doing something very out of character. Reporting one of his classmates to their teacher. 

Ranma raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh, really?" 

"Yes," Yoshikawa replied. "I know you are angry... and interested."

Ranma scratched his head. "Why does it seem everyone is stating me that I am angry or even interested in a faceless picture?" 

Yoshikawa blinked at that. "Faceless picture?" 

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Everyone, even my friend stated that I should not worry myself over a faceless picture. Why should I? It's not like it was me in it! Hahahaha..." Ranma laughed. 

Yoshikawa could only look at Ranma laughing, and found himself confused. Either Ranma was denying he was angry, or pretending not to be interested... but his laugher gave him away. It was a laugh of pure amusement, no anger or prejudice in it. "Ranma-sensei... you are strong..." 

"Eh?" Ranma muttered, not really getting what Yoshikawa had meant. "Of course I am strong! I am the best, after all!" 

Yoshikawa smiled, as he finished his stretches. Unknown to him, there was a figure hiding in the shadows, listening to everything he had just said. The figure moved away, and Ranma looked back where the figure was. The man's eyes narrowed. 

"Alright!" Ranma smiled as Yoshikawa finished his stretches. "Tomorrow I will be able to make a program for you. Your training will be intense for one week, so I do hope you'll be prepared." 

"Hai, Ranma-sensei..." Yoshikawa replied. 

++++++++

Yoshikawa went down the stairs feeling a bit better. It was already 3:30, having spent most of the time talking to Onizuka. It was... interesting, to say the least. Asking him how he became good, Ranma gave a vague answer of being trained most of his life. 

There was also a Manga Trade, where Ranma traded some of his finished Manga and gave it to Yoshikawa. Now, Yoshikawa had .Hack\Sign, Magic Knight Rayearth, and another one, all in one plastic bag. 

Yoshikawa looked back towards the roof, and sighed. Looking back down, he continued on his way down... where he saw a hand going towards him. 

"Oh..." he muttered before the hand grabbed his neck, and pinned him to the wall. A figure in black leather with black helmet in a skull design. 

"I heard you..." the faceless voice in the helmet said neutrally. "Tell me. Who is responsible in posting the pictures?" 

The hand held tightly, but yet, somehow loosely in his neck. "Who are you?" Yoshikawa asked. It wasn't Anko, that was obvious. The girl was a bit shorter than Anko, and a bit stronger. 

The figure seemed to be impatient. "Tell me..." the figure hissed, and tightened the grip. Yoshikawa swallowed. 

"It's Kikuchi Yoshito... my classmate..." Yoshikawa replied. 

"Where can I find him?" the figure asked. 

"I really don't know..." Yoshikawa replied truthfully. Thinking of the last time, he remembered Kikuchi seem to do his imaging in the school. Yoshikawa didn't actually really know the exact reason, but it had to with ideals. "But I think I know where you can find him..." 

The figure seems to smile. "Do tell..."

++++++++

In the computer room, Murai and his two friends were laughing out loud as Kikuchi was replacing the face of Onizuka and the Vice-Principal in two faceless guys locked in a homosexual kiss. 

Kikuchi had a weak smile on. Of all the things, he liked to keep things professional, but Murai and his two cohort's laugh were strangely infectious. He smiled. 

Then, like a strike of lightning, the door of the computer room suddenly burst open, revealing a figure in clad of black leather. 

"Where is Kikuchi Yoshito?" the figure asked. Murai and his two friends suddenly frowned, and stood in between Kikuchi and the figure, their fist closed. 

"What do you want with him?" Murai demanded. 

"Unfinished business," the figure replied. 

The three musketeers [Murai and his two friends] growled, and charged towards the lone figure, with their fist out. Kikuchi watched with wide eyes as the figure didn't seem to move from his place, but was able to place three punches towards the three boys, and knocked them out cold. 

With the Three Musketeers fell, Kikuchi stared at the figure walking towards him. "So, you are Kikuchi..." the figure declared. 

The boy stood up, spread his feet a bit. "What if I am?" Kikuchi asked. 

"Tell me one thing," the figure said. "Why did you do it?" 

"Do what?" Kikuchi asked. 

"Insult my friend with the picture you made earlier," the figure replied. "Insult Ranma." 

"Onizuka?" Kikuchi sounded surprise. This was new. If the teacher was going to get revenge, at least he could do was hire a mercenary who was silent about it... unless this mercenary was going to kill him. 

Kikuchi backed away nervously. His face showed no emotion, but inside, his heart and mind were conflicting. He knew he could fight, after all, he did know Karate-do... but that was years ago. And this man... or woman knew how to fight, disposing three ably bodied boys at once. 

"So, he thinks hiring you is going to stop me from publishing more photos?" Kikuchi stated calmly. 

"Hire?!" the figure asked coldly. "Ranma didn't hire me. He doesn't even know I am here." The figure cracked his or her knuckles. "He doesn't even know what you have been doing." 

"Then why do you ambush me?" Kikuchi asked. 

"Figure it out..." the figure replied, and was about to lunge towards Kikuchi when a masculine voice came from behind the figure.

"Ah, so that is why you were sneaking around, Akira!" 

The mentioned figure turned around, and saw Ranma smiling at her, leaning on the edge of the doorway, with a small smile. 

"Ranma..." the figure muttered. 

Kikuchi looked, and saw his homeroom teacher the door. "Onizuka..." 

Ranma saw the boy in glasses. "Hey Kikuchi," he greeted. "What's up? Hope you are not smoking, ya know. It's unhealthy. Whoa... what is this?" Ranma pointed at the computer screen. "Hey... what the hell... is that me and that prick Uchiyamada... KISSING?!" 

Kikuchi smiled. "Yes, Onizuka..." with that, he turned back to the computer, and began to write something. 

Akira turned to Ranma. "This is what I have been hiding from you, Ranma. This... asshole has been using your face and putting it into pictures. This morning, the picture you saw, the one riding a wooden horse... it had your face in it. I punched it out." 

Ranma scratched his head. "Is that true?" 

"Yes it is," Kikuchi replied, walking towards them, with a paper in his hand. "The wonder of computer technology. You can put any face to any body, and with a little art, you can make anything..." and saying that, he gave the paper to Ranma. 

Ranma looked surprised as he held the paper. It was made of the paper used in photographs, and it had Ranma and Uchiyamada kissing. Looking at his student, he raised his eyebrows. "Is this fake?" 

"100 percent, except your face and Uchiyamada's," Kikuchi declared proudly. 

Akira twitched. The boy looked, and sounded so smug. "Ranma, get out of the way, and let me kick his ass..." 

Ranma looked at the photo curiously. "Kikuchi, can you do this with anyone?" 

The boy looked at the man curiously, and pondered at the question he just asked. "Uh... yes." 

Ranma smirked. "Cool! Hey, Kikuchi, I need a favor! I want more of this pics!" 

Akira and Kikuchi looked at Ranma, shocked. "NANI?!" Akira demanded. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I want his skills," Ranma pointed out. 

"Let me get this straight, Onizuka," Kikuchi began, "you want my skills, in making more of your embarrassing pictures?" 

"What? Nah, different pictures..." Ranma smiled. "Hey, tomorrow, I'll ask you in class, and I'll give you some material to use, alright?" 

"What makes you think I'll do it for you?" Kikuchi asked. 

"Nothing... but I can pay ya, if you want," Ranma replied. "Alright, we have a deal alright?" 

"Onizuka, I have not said..." 

Ranma cut him off. "Cool! Tomorrow, okay?" and with that, Ranma left, grabbing Akira along, leaving the confused... make that a very confused Kikuchi. 

__

What the hell happened? 

++++++++

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Akira demanded, taking off her helmet. "What did you just do?! DID YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?! HE..." 

Ranma covered his ears. "Yes, Akira, I know. He did a good explanation himself, actually. And do tone down your volume... I can grow deaf, ya know." 

"Oh, I am not hearing this!" Akira took a few steps away from Ranma, and paced in front of him, going left and right, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay... Ranma, I want an explanation, and I need one now..." 

"Explain what?" Ranma asked. 

"Why didn't you just let me kick his ass?" Akira asked. "Why the hell did you just back out? I had every right to beat the crap out of him! Why?" 

Ranma sighed. "Sigh, look, Akira, I know you are angry, and I am too, but then, when it comes down to it, its not so bad." 

"What is not so bad?!" Akira almost shouted. "That kid is practically trying to ruin your image!" 

Ranma snorted. "Its all fake, Akira," Ranma shrugged. "And did you see the expression the kid had? It was wanting... no, expecting a beating. He was goading us to hit him. I knew that face. I had the same face every time I fought our enemies, remember?" 

Akira nodded. "Yes, but..." 

"Besides, I needed the kid!" Ranma smiled. "He was artistic! I didn't even notice!" He showed the picture Kikuchi had printed. "Did you see this? Its like its real! Now, that is talent!" 

Akira sighed. "what did you need him for anyway?" 

Ranma smiled. "Ah, now that, is a secret..." 

Akira groaned. "I hate it when you say that..." 

Ranma shrugged. "So what? I never did care..." 

Akira growled. "Jerk." 

To Be Continued...?

=-+ | Next Day | +-=

"Alright, that is it for today..." Ranma smirked as he saw Murai and his two friend's face grimacing as they held their stomach. The blonde boy just glared at him. 

__

I'll get you Onizuka! Murai thought. 

"Anyway, Kikuchi, please follow me outside. I have some business to discuss with you..." Ranma muttered. 

Everyone stared at Kikuchi as he calmly stood up, and walked towards the new teacher. The students started talking to themselves. 

"Was Kikuchi caught?" "I wonder what Onizuka wanted him for?" "Damn... if the teacher caught on, he must be good!" 

Miyabi just stared at Kikuchi's retreating back, and glared at their blonde mail teacher. _I will get you for this, sensei... _she thought. 

Onizuka and Kikuchi both stepped outside of the classroom, and the class stood there, quiet. For a few moments of time, they waited patiently, almost in panic, hoping to hear what Onizuka and Kikuchi were talking about. 

"NANI?!" Kikuchi shouted. 

The whole class stared at the door nervously. What did the teacher do to make Kikuchi, one of the calmest boys in class, shout like that?

++++++++

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Kikuchi stared at Onizuka like he was a crazy man. "Oh this is bullshit." 

"Oh, come on, you promised me to do this for me!" Ranma muttered. 

"I did not promise you, Onizuka!" Kikuchi declared. 

"Hey, its not that bad! And I am paying you!" Ranma replied. 

"You want me, to waste my time, to put you with this... character?!" Kikuchi showed the picture Ranma had given him to the man himself. In the picture, it showed Rei Ayanami, staring with her red eyes. 

"Yeah," Ranma smiled. "Its easy, right?" 

"Why not porn? Or another place, as a matter of fact? Why this... character from an Anime Series?" Kikuchi asked. 

"Because she is so cool!" Ranma smirked. Placing a hand on the boys shoulder, he said, "Okay, so I expect the pics to be done by next week, right?" Without waiting for the boy's answer, he just smiled, and walked away. "Ah, look at the time. I have class!" 

Kikuchi just stared at the picture, and Ranma's retreating back. He looked at the picture gain. "Oh, this is great..." Kikuchi whispered softly. 

To Be Continued... Really. 

NEXT: Anko and Yoshikawa finally face off, as a week of Ranma's training made the boy... into something else! ANKO vs. YOSHIKAWA! Battle of Pride! NEXT!


	8. Side Story 1: Visiting Onizuka

**I Side Story: Visiting Onizuka...**

Here is a look in the average life of Kikuchi Yoshito.

1) Wake up.

2) Eat breakfast.

3) Log on ICQ and check out for new information.

4) Call Miyabi and find out how a way to practically humiliate and destroy their homeroom teachers.

5) Go to school.

Well… add this to the list: 'Wonder why the fuck Onizuka is making him do this picture job.' It took him a couple of minutes to try and combine Onizuka's body and face in the picture with Rei Ayanami. He had already 10 pictures, all printed in glossy paper, professionally done. Here are a few samples:

1) Rei Ayanami in bandages, and Ranma giving thumbs up smile sitting beside her.

2) Ranma riding on the shoulder of EVA Unit-00.

3) Ranma waving and smiling, with multiple of Rei clones right behind him in a water tank.

3) Probably his best work: a naked Rei Ayanami with angel wings behind her, hugging Ranma's supposed sleeping form.

He packed the pictures neatly in one pile, and tied them up with thin plastic bands, and placed them on a plastic. It was Saturday, no classes, but Onizuka asked him to bring the pictures on that day. Kikuchi shrugged, and agreed.

The trip towards the school was quite… well, boring. Kikuchi always went by the train, and during Saturday, the train seemed awfully empty. In his average day, the boy with glasses would meet at least 10 students from his school. He cursed silently at Onizuka, for letting him come in this day, where he would have spent on talking to Mayu or reading something for Literature. But thanks to the bleached dummy Onizuka, he's gonna probably spend 2-3 hours giving those darned pictures.

The train slowed down on Kikuchi's stop, and the boy still had this unpleasant 'neutral' expression in his face when he stepped of the train towards the platform, and walked towards the exit. He punched his ticket, and felt the sun once again hit him. He looked up the clear blue sky. He looked down, and sighed. He looked up and saw dark skies…

"…" Kikuchi sweated. The water began to fall down again, and this time, Kikuchi ran towards the streets, to Holy Forest Academy… where he might stay a while until the rain stops.

------------

Kikuchi opened another door, and was met with an empty classroom… again. He sighed, and closed the door again.

He was able to return back to school before the rain gotten strong enough to soak him to his skivvies… but the rain thundering outside made him twitch. So much for his quick in and out with Onizuka… now he had to definitely stay unless he wanted to risk his own health by taking on the tears of the sky above.

Yet, where in the world was Onizuka? He wasn't up in his room… well if you consider the narrow shaded area of the roof as a room… he was also not found in the cafeteria, nor in the bathrooms… he tried the girl's locker rooms, but he got nothing. He sighed again, walked towards the exit, stopped before he fully exposed himself to the rain, and lit himself a cigarette.

Sounds of the falling water hitting the ground wasn't really something memorable… but it was also somewhat indescribable. He closed his eyes a few moments and listenened to the 'pit-pat-pit-pat' sounds made by the water. 'Pit-pat-HYA!-pit-pat-GRUNT!-pat-pit-AGH!' the sounds drifted in Kikuchi's sense of hearing. He opened one of his eyes… his ears twitched. "HYA!" a voice shouted, coming from inside the covered courts. Kikuchi opened his other eye, and snuffed his cigarette by throwing it in a puddle, and ran towards the gym, the water wetting him again.

The storm raged as Kikuchi walked through it, his steps causing water splashes with each passing step, and ran towards gym. He quickly entered the place and closed the door behind him. Frowning a bit, he took his shirt off, and began to squeeze, letting the excess water run out. He flipped his shirt again a few times, made waves with it, and wore it back again. He could hear the shouts and grunts more clearly now. He looked at his left and looked at his right and shrugged. He went towards the source of the sound.

The boy with an IQ of 180 blinked as he looked at the scene clearly. Inside the gym, he saw two guys practicing in a mat. One of them had blonde and black hair done in a pig tail, wearing Chinese clothes, and the other was his classmate, Yoshikawa, wearing the school's PE uniform.

Ranma smiled, and grabbed the Yoshikawa's incoming punch, twirled, gave a weak kick behind the knee, and was about to perform a chop at the back of his exposed neck when the boy suddenly put his free hand down, moved forward and did a front flip, used his foot to sweep Ranma off his feet. It worked, but as Ranma was falling forward, he placed his free hand down, and did the same move Yoshikawa did, made a front flip, his other hand still grabbing Yoshikawa's, he bent down, and used the force of his body to toss Yoshikawa off his feet.

The boy landed on his butt painfully for the umpth time, and he rubbed his butt for the umpth time as well. He looked at Ranma who was smiling at him, and sighed. He stood up, and bent his knees, cocked his arms, being ready to fight again. But this time, Ranma had other things in mind as he stood up from his own fighting position, and raised a hand. "Oi, Yoshikawa, break time…" Ranma said with a small smile.

Yoshikawa sighed, and sat down, breathing heavily. "WHEW!!" he breathed out heavily. "Ne, Sensei, you could do that…? Connecting with a judo toss after the front flip?"

"You saw it worked, right?" Ranma asked with a smirk. "Should you really be asking now?"

Yoshikawa laughed. "No, sensei. I don't think so," and he gave a rare smile as he continued to rub his butt. "How am I doing sensei?"

Ranma gave a thumbs up. "You can kick any amateur pompous ass!" He smirked again, and grabbed his cigarette out and was about to light it when he noticed someone in their midst. Looking at his left, he saw Kikuchi, seemingly with a serious face, and sweating a bit. "Eh, Kikuchi. What's up?"

Kikuchi slowly walked towards them, and threw the wet plastic bag he had carried with him from home to school. "There you go, Onizuka. You're quite lucky I sealed up the pictures, or else they'd be ruined by the water…"

Ranma let the cigarette dangle a bit downwards. "Eeeeh, that's it? No good afternoon, or anything…?" and he proceeded to extract the pictures from the plastic bag… and he was crying waterfall tears of joy. "Oh… my…"

Kikuchi smiled, adjusted his glasses. "I guess you like them, huh?"

"Like…? Nah, I LOVE them, Kikuchi!" Ranma replied. He carefully placed the pictures in the plastic bag again, and moved it aside. "So, Kikuchi, how much do I ow…" and he stopped when he saw Kikuchi looking at Yoshikawa. "Oi… Kikuchi…?"

The boy blinked a bit, and looked back at Ranma. "Onizuka… did you teach Noboru… those moves…?"

Ranma blinked, and laughed. "Haha, I didn't expect ya to see those… but I guess it cant be helped." And with that, he stood up and slapped his hands together. "Yup, I taught him a little CQC, but shhhh… don't tell anyone, okay?" and he gave a begging smile towards Kikuchi.

Kikuchi ignored the begging smile, and his glasses glinted a bit. "CQC…? What's that?"

Ranma scratched his head… a bit annoyed that the subject was still pursued. He wanted to keep Yoshikawa's skills a secret until the boy himself can actually fight his own fights. Ranma may have taught him a lot for the past couple of days, and surprisingly, Yoshikawa improved way faster than Ranma was able to anticipate but the he was still a bit reluctant in letting the boy fight yet.

Kikuchi looked over Onizuka, and poked him once. The blonde guy was suddenly startled, and looked at him. "Hey, are you even listening?" Kikuchi asked. "What is CQC? I never heard of the term."

"CQC, Close Quarters Combat. Its what I call the style I'm teaching Yoshikawa right now," Ranma replied, scratching his head.

"Close Quarters Combat?" Kikuchi repeated.

"Yeah, CQC… I heard there was such a style for the Army of America… but this CQC is, well… my version," Ranma smiled a bit. "I combined all self-defense and grappling techniques I knew so far, and made a form for them."

"American Army," Kikuchi corrected. "So… let me guess… you taught Noboru how to defend himself, right?"

Ranma scratched his pig tail, smiling nervously. "Well… yeah, I taught him the basics… but he added some stuff to his mix," and he looked at the boy who was practicing his form. "I think he focused on the grappling techniques… kinda like a wrestler." Grabbing a box of cigs from his side, he offered on to Kikuchi, who accepted gracefully. "How about you…?"

Kikuchi lit his cigarette, and looked back at his teacher. "What about me?"

"You seem to know some martial arts… I can see it by the way you move and stuff… I betcha you practice Karate or something close…. Right?" Ranma asked.

Kikuchi closed his eyes, and smiled. "You noticed… eh?" Ranma nodded. "Heh… well, I do practice… but not that much. I know just enough to defend myself against brawlers who think I'm just a bookworm guy."

Ranma nodded seriously, his cigarette lit already. Kikuchi wondered how, but the question faded from his mind when he saw Yoshikawa doing a 360 backflip kick. Both guys continued watching the boy, and remained silent. Seconds… minutes… the whole gym was silent, except Yoshikawa's shouts with his final punches and kicks.

"Oi, Onizuka," Kikuchi called.

"Hmmm, yeah?" Ranma replied, looking at him.

"Why did you teach Yoshikawa to fight?" Kikuchi asked. Ranma looked away from him and gazed to Yoshikawa, breathing smoke out of his nose. He slowly sighed.

"The kid was going to kill himself… he said he was picked on girls, and that he is a weakling. I don't think so," Ranma replied, smiling a bit. "He can do anything if he wanted to. I taught him enough to defend himself… but I focused more on his self confidence and his pride. One day… when he is ready, he not only will have the skills to fight… but the reason to fight as well. Right now… he is motivated by a somewhat weak notion of revenge… but I'm confident that he will grow over that, and be more of a man than he is today."

Kikuchi looked at Ranma, and smiled softly. "Heh… you're amazing."

Ranma looked back at him, a bit confused. "Eh?"

"I want to see how you make a difference here in our class," Kikuchi said, standing up. "You think you're up to it… sensei?"

Ranma gave an all knowing smirk. "Of course. I'm the Great Teacher Onizuka." He put his thumb up. "It would be a pleasure teaching you, cats."

Kikuchi smiled, and turned around, and walked towards the exit. The rain stopped, and the sun shone once again, giving him a view of a rainbow streaking in the sky. "Lets see if you can keep up to that promise… Onizuka-sensei," Kikuchi whispered as he exited.

**NEXT:**

**Yoshikawa… is he or is he not ready to face Anko and the team…? Well… they don't seem to care as they want to play more with their boy toy… but would it be possible they chewed more than they can swallow? **

**And Ranma is up against Murai and the Two Musketeers as the plan a devious plot to kill Onizuka… and backfire at them! All, next! **


	9. Lesson 5

"Aaaaaannnndddd Aiiiiiiiii-ya-ai…. Will alwaaaysss…. Loooove yuuuuu…..!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Anko laughed as her friend Naoko sang her heart out… and making their ears shrill. "You suck Naoko!"

Naoko pouted and made some fake tears pour out of her eyes. "You are so mean Anko! You make Yoshikawa cry and pee his pants!"

This time, Mayuko, the third girl of the bunch laughed hard. Really hard that she almost fell down in the floor. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're mean, Naoko!" Grabbing the remote, she programmed it to play her song. "Do you remember that one time…? Where we got him blind sided as he came down from Onizuka's room? And we made him strip…?"

Anko grinned. "Hehehe, yeah… he was squealing for us to stop… I thought I was gonna pee in my panties! What a loser!"

And while Mayuko began singing "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears, Anko and Naoko began talking privately. "Eh, Anko… for someone who has a mom as the leader of the PTA, you sure are mean. Hehehehe…"

Anko smirked. "Of course. We can make careers out of picking on geeks, ne?" Laughing again, Anko and Naoko listened to Mayuko sing the a few lines from the song when suddenly Anko's face looked a bit serious. Naoko noticed it, and looked at her.

"Hey, Anko, what's wrong?" Naoko asked.

Anko slid down the couch, and looked up in the ceiling. "I have a very dire need to pick on someone… to pick on a geek… a geek that begs like a little girl while we flick his little toothpick…" she said with an evil grin. The evil grin vanished and was suddenly replaced by a look of curiosity. "Eh… its been a week since we picked on Noboru…" she gave an evil smirk. "What do you say we… rough him up again?"

Naoko giggled. "Hehe… Anko, you are the best, you know that?"

"Of course. We own his ass. Forever."

**GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka Ranma**

**Lesson 05: Kicking Some Ass**

-Monday: Holy Forest Academy, Rooftops-

"Eh….? Come again?" Ranma asked Yoshikawa as he held on his controller.

"Like I said, you have to get to the dungeon… and feed those monster chests the bread you won in the tournament," Yoshikawa explained again.

"Why would chests want those stupid breads?" Ranma asked. Yoshikawa shrugged, and sighed.

"I don't know…" Yoshikawa replied. "That's how you play the game…"

"Eeeh, that's stupid logic if you ask me… Oh shit!" Ranma snuck a peek at the watch. "Homeroom is coming in 5 minutes!" And with that, he went to the nearest save point, and saved his game, and quickly closed the console. Turning to the kid, he added, "Yoshikawa, come on, we'll be late! I'm getting a bath and groom myself…"

"Eh, sensei, you won't have time to take a bath!" Yoshikawa cut him off.

"Eh… yeah, you're right…" Ranma went to his desk "I'll just grab and put some cologne…"

O.O "SENSEI! You don't put that on your crotch!!!" Yoshikawa suddenly shouted.

"Huh…? Ow… Owowowow!!" Ranma began to jump up and down as the alcohol burned his privates.

Yoshikawa looked dumbly at the teacher as he began to jump up and down and giggled. "Hehehe… baka sensei," he said, laughing softly. Then… electricity seems to pass his spine, and he suddenly turned his head with a serious expression.

A shadow seems to gasp and vanish suddenly as Yoshikawa glanced at it. His serious expression was like plastered in his face while in the background, we see Ranma jumping up and down, holding his crotch.

-Classroom 3-4: A Few Minutes Later-

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Murai, the blonde guy in a helmet haircut shouted. "You ENJOY Onizuka's classes, eh? You fucking enjoy it when he's clowning around you fools, and you just lap it up?! How the HELL are we gonna get this asshole teacher FIRED if you guys wont show support to our course?!"

"Ah, shut up Murai!" one of the boys replied. "I'm sick and tired of picking our teachers! Its been almost 2 years already! We went through 3 teachers! I don't want in anymore!"

Murai glared at the boy, and rushed to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Are you gonna betray us, you fucking weakling?!"

"Hey! Stop it! I'm tired too!" one girl called. "Onizuka's cool! His classes are fun, and…"

"And he's hot!" another girl cut her off. "He's a hot looking guy." She giggled. "And I like his pig tail a lot… I wonder how his hair feels like in my hands…"

The girl beside her began to poke her. "Eh, Yuka, falling in love…?"

The girl poked back. "Why? Wanna get him first? Ahahaha! You're blushing!"

"N… No I'm not!"

Murai's fists clenched and his face popped a few veins. What's with the stupid people in this room? Weren't they together in the noble cause in teaching teachers "lessons"? Weren't they hand in hand they showed the system that they would never need teachers, or adults in their life? "Fine. Fuck you people. Who need you anyways? We got everyone we need in our side…"

Miyabi nodded. "That's right. If you backstabbers don't want to join us, that's fine. We'll get Onizuka fired like any other teacher." Saying that, she looked at Kikuchi, and said to him "It's been a week already… what's up with your fake pictures of Onizuka?"

Kikuchi looked at her… and scratched his head, looking neutral and a bit of tiredness. "Eh… I'm putting up a towel."

"YOU WHAT?!" Murai suddenly lunged towards Kikuchi.

Kikuchi didn't seem to be bothered, and looked at the mad blonde kid with utter neutrality. "I quit. If you guys want to get Onizuka fired, that's fine with me. Just leave me out of it now."

Miyabi and some of the students looked at Kikuchi with a serious glare. The boy genius with an IQ of 180 is quitting on them. He was considered a very powerful ally in this… and now he's defecting?! "Kikuchi…" Miyabi slowly started.

"You…. YOU BETRAYER!" Murai grabbed Kikuchi in the collar. The boy with glasses just looked at him, and sighed.

"Call me what you want, Murai, but you should calm down you know," and a very pronounced smirk came to view. "Cause you and I both know you can't touch me, 'cause I know karate."

"SO WHAT IF YOU KNOW…"

"Anko… everyone seems to be against each other now," Mayuko nervously told her friend. "Even Kikuchi seems to be on Onizuka's side…"

"Psshhh," Anko replied. "Murai is just losing his head. If that blonde idiot kept his mouth shut and tried to think of ideas, Onizuka'd get fired before you can say 'Yo-Shi-Kawa'."

"KARATE, KUNG FU, AIKIDO, WHO CARES?! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR…"

Mayuko laughed. "Anko, you are so mean… but does that mean… we're gonna…" and she gave a knowing smirk and blink to Anko.

"Of course," Anko smiled. "I sent Naoko to scout on our little… toy. She should be here any minute…"

"Eh, Murai… you always seemed to be pissed off… maybe some vitamins will help you…"

The classroom door suddenly slid open, and the whole class became deathly quiet, like someone robbed their voices. They also had small beads of sweat in their faces... Was it Onizuka…? Nah. It wasn't. It was Naoko who suddenly rushed in like she seen an army of skeletons marching towards her. Anko and Mayuko gasped stared at her as she came towards them.

"Naoko… what's wrong?!" Anko asked.

"I… I saw… I saw Yoshikawa… in… in Onizuka's… room…" Naoko began, out of breath. "Some… something is wrong… with Yoshikawa!"

Anko's eyes widened. "What's wrong with Yoshikawa?"

"He… he like… spotted me… and turned around… and he looked… he looked so different… he… he isn't the boy we knew… I think… he's been abducted… and replaced with… an ALIEN!" Naoko exclaimed with a very wide and frightful expression.

Anko and Mayuko looked at Naoko with a very nervous expression for what seemed like minutes, and broke of into fits of laughter. "Oh my god… you are so funny Naoko! Yoshikawa being abducted by aliens and replaced… Ahahahaha!" Anko laughed hard, she almost began wheezing.

"Anko… I… I was being serious!!! Yoshikawa… he looked scary…" Naoko said nervously. "He was… like… making this serious face…" Naoko began to make faces, which made Anko laugh harder. "Hey! I swear! Something is wrong with…"

The classroom door slid open once more, and the whole class went silent again… only to reveal Yoshikawa entering the door, looking extremely jittery and nervous, stealing glances towards Anko and her two friends. Anko noticed, and gave him a wink, and an evil glare. The boy seemed to turn white, and sat down away from her.

Anko and Mayuko blinked, and stared at Naoko, who seemed to be looking at Yoshikawa with a mix of apprehension and nervousness. Anko laughed even louder. "What the hell… Yoshikawa's Yoshikawa! See him? He's scared of us!"

"I'm telling you! He's not Yoshikawa! He's an alien!" Naoko insisted.

"Naoko… you're freaky," Mayuko said, scratching her head. Poitning at the boy, Mayuko continued, "He's acting like usual. He can't even face us!"

Naoko didn't seem convinced, and took nervous glances at the boy. Anko also looked, and smiled evilly. Looking at her two friends, she said, "Hey… how about we go for it today, later?"

Mayuko and Naoko blinked. "Eh?"

"Think about it girls," Anko began. "It's been a week already. If we let him go around, our little boy toy might think we got tired of him. And if he thinks like that, he won't follow anything we'll order him too. Our freebies with drinks and food courtesy of yours truly will disappear!" Her head went right and left, and whispered to them, "Besides, how in the world are we gonna pick on geeks without practice?"

Mayuko laughed while Naoko kept quiet. She didn't seem to want to do anything with Yoshikawa. "Oh, Anko, you are so evil!" Mayuko began to laugh softly. "What are you planning this time?"

"Let's show how weak that little twerp really is," Anko replied. "Here's the plan. Later, during the break, we'll be out, looking for the twerp. Let's show him that we don't need to be together to bring him down. If one of you sees Yoshikawa, try and corner him, and knock him out. Then the one who got Yoshikawa write us the location in our shoeboxes, got it?"

Mayuko giggled. "Hehe, this is a great idea! The little twerp won't know what hit him… and what a blow to pride! One girl bringing him down… Hahaha!"

Naoko nervously nodded, and laughed, and stole a glance on Yoshikawa. She held her breath. The boy had his head down, his eyes were narrowed, like he was concentrating on something. Was he listening to them…?

The class went quiet again when the doors slid open, revealing Ranma walking bow-legged. The students sweated at that. What in the world is their teacher up to? Meanwhile, Ranma was regretting putting perfume under his pants. The burning sensation was still there, and even though he might smell good down there, he cant walk normally unless he wants to get another burning sensation.

"Next time, I'm washing my pants… its less painful that way…" Ranma whispered. "Alright… roll-call everyone!"

----------

"… and that ends lessons for today," Ranma said, with a nice sigh as the bell rang. "Whew… damn, that was long… but it was worth it… cause now it's my favorite subject! LUNCH!"

And with that, and to the student's entertainment, Ranma rushed out of the class in inhuman speeds. After a few minutes, Ranma reappeared in the room, surprising everyone who thought he was gone. "Oh, by the way… I heard someone in our class is volunteering in the canteen. Who is it?"

One of Murai's friend, the guy with the long hair raised his hand. Ranma looked at him for the moment, and stared. Murai and his two friends did a double back. The way Onizuka was looking at them… it was like he could see right through them…

Ranma suddenly broke out into a smile. "Cool. Fujiyoshi, right?" The boy with shoulder length hair just stared blankly back at him. "Um… that's your name right?" Ranma asked. Fujiyoshi nodded. "Cool. I'm giving you some extra credit. Keep up the good work kid!" Ranma waved and left the room.

When Onizuka left, Murai's face suddenly contracted a wild bout of twitch-itis. "Who the fuck is that guy think he is? 'Oh, Fujiyoshi, do a good job… I will give you points…' Bah… stupid teacher!" Murai grabbed his bag and grabbed a book he was reading. He began whispering about stupid teachers and assholes.

Fujiyoshi seemed to be smiling though. Going to his own bag, he rummaged a few things, seeming searching for something. Murai and the other guy with spiky hair, Kusano looked at him with curiosity, and scooted closer together. "Ah… here it is," Fujiyoshi took out something that made Murai and Kusano both widen their eyes, and backed away ASAP.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! What the fuck are you doing with a COCKROACH?!" Murai demanded.

"Yo, dude, that's sick, man… its still alive?!" Kusano said with disgust.

"I only broke her leg. Well… its either a her or him… I hope it's a 'her' though," Fujiyoshi replied. With that said, the boy gave Murai and Kusano an even closer look by bringing the roach towards them. Both guys jumped away, almost flying for a few seconds, away from their friend.

"What the fuck?! GET IT AWAY MAN! That's DISGUSTING!" Murai shouted. "And what the hell did you mean by hoping the roach being a 'her'?"

Fujiyoshi laughed softly. Whispering to them softly, he said, "Come on guys… don't tell you haven't heard of the amateur TV host who accidentally ate a female roach. The guy dropped dead a few days later… and when they opened his body, they saw a spawn of baby roaches." He looked around for a bit, making sure the teacher wasn't listening. "They say if you eat a female roach, she'll lay eggs on you which will give birth to its spawns, and eat you away inside… and with me being serving Onizuka's food today…"

Murai and Kusano's eyes slowly widened in realization, and smiled. "The hell man! This is good! You are a frigging genius!"

"Hahahahaha!" Murai laughed. "Looks like we can get rid of that no good teacher once and for all!"

Kikuchi looked at them, and adjusted his glasses. Let them go and try, he'll be out of it this time. His eyes went where Yoshikawa was seating, and blinked when he saw the seat empty. He straightened up, and began to scan around… Yoshikawa was no where to be found.

-Cafeteria: A few minutes later-

"Alright, Fujiyoshi, I want extra large of that… and that… and that… Kami-sama… are those crabs? Give 'em to me too! Bring it on! Extra large, here goes!" Ranma exclaimed excitedly.

Fujiyoshi smirked, and watched a while as Onizuka began to grab on some of the crabs and pile them up in his plate. The boy was covered up in plastic, and over his mouth, he had one of those face masks. When Ranma wasn't looking, Fujiyoshi dropped the cockroach in Onizuka's bowl, and covered it with the curry.

Murai and Kusano giggled evilly as Fujiyoshi gave the thumbs up and handed the bowl to Onizuka. "Here you are sir," he said, keeping his voice more or less even. Even if he wasn't able to keep his voice even, Ranma wouldn't notice as the voice was muffled by the face mask, so it never really mattered. "Enjoy your meal, sensei… might be your last."

The irony was quite pronounced on the last part, where Fujiyoshi whispered it so Onizuka wouldn't hear. He smiled underneath the white cloth hiding his mouth. Murai and Kusano were already in giggling fits, trying to see when Onizuka was going to get his spoon, and use his big mouth to eat the cockroach.

Unfortunately… or fortunately, whichever side you are on, it never happened when Onizuka suddenly looked at Fujiyoshi seriously, and, to the horror of Murai and the two friends of his, dumped the curry he had back to big pot where Fujiyoshi scoops up the food.

(OoO)'' ------ Murai

(OoO)'' ------ Fujiyoshi

(OoO)'' ------ Kusano

Author's Note: Do know that text pictures are uglier than they seem…

"Fujiyoshi, I'm disappointed," Ranma drawled on, his face looking a bit angry and annoyed. Fujiyoshi froze. Did Onizuka find out their plans?!

"Um… about what sir…?" he tried to look and sound innocent… it was hard, especially when he was sweating bullets.

"I said **extra-large**," Ranma said, kind of annoyed that the boy didn't catch up on that. Saying that, he grabbed a large bowl and looked at Murai and the two friends with their mouths open; even Fujiyoshi seemed to look at him shocked, the face mask didn't cover his mouth anymore. He sighed. "Fine, fine…"

And with that, Ranma grabbed three more large bowls, and began to pour curry into one bowl, and gave it to Murai, filled up another and gave it to Kusano, and the third one to Fujiyoshi, and then, helped himself with the fourth bowl.

"Ah… sensei… we… we aren't hungry," Kusano began nervously.

"What? Don't be silly guys, come on," Ranma led Murai and Kusano to the table. "Eat, eat! Its essential guys like you get some more food, and eat lots. After all, you are young, and young people tend to burn lots of energy… take it from me, I had lots of…"

Whatever Ranma was going to say, it was lost to the ears of both Kusano and Murai, who both looked at their curries with dread… and Onizuka started eating like a Saotome. Fujiyoshi, still on volunteer duty, dumped his curry to the garbage, and felt the urge to throw up.

-Somewhere in the halls of the Holy Forest Academy-

Mayuko smiled as she slowly followed Yoshikawa as he began to roam around the campus. She had no idea what he was doing. Normally, the boy would stick to Onizuka and smile at them from the distance… but now, it seems that the boy was gambling his safety. How stupid he was!

Yoshikawa turned left, towards the bathroom. Mayuko smirked a bit. It was a good escape, really, going to the bathroom. But he forgot one thing; he was going to the bathroom during the lunch break. Most of the student and teacher bodies are in the cafeteria. The chances are that Yoshikawa wouldn't be alone would be like one in a million.

Like an eager predator going for her prey, Mayuko jogged towards the bathroom, and entered. "Hehehe… Yoshikawa… time for your little… session…" Mayuko began.

"Oh? Sorry… but I think it's your time for the session," a voice said behind her. Mayuko's eyes widened as suddenly, she felt an arm grab her and throw her painfully head first in the floor. She couldn't say anything… she couldn't do anything. Her head was swimming in pain… and she felt the hand grab her again… grabbing her arm… twisting it a bit. She bent down, following her arms movement, and felt a leg come on top of her bowing head. Suddenly, the leg moved in a very fast motion, and rotated her neck, along with her body shocking her to unconsciousness.

Yoshikawa stood up after doing the OverDrive on Mayuko, and smiled softly. Opening one of the stalls, he slowly dragged the girl to those stalls, put her inside, and closed the door to cover her.

One down… two to go.

-Cafeteria-

"Yum… chew delish… crunch better than instant ramen…" Ranma chowed down on food like he was on hyper drive. Deep fried crabs, curry, and iced tea, all you can drink and eat.

While Ranma was on with his food, two boys didn't seem to have a healthy appetite. Murai and Kusano were both poking and prodding their curries with their spoons. The blonde boy, while doing the poking, saw a small air bubble rise to the surface of his curry. Murai frowned… and slowly scooped up that part of the curry… and lifted a big slob of curry with hairy legs sticking out of it…

Murai's face went green… he looked at Fujiyoshi and seemed to be almost crying. He opened his mouth, to tell Fujiyoshi that he found the roach when suddenly…

"Hey! I want those crabs if you don't want them!" Ranma rushed towards another table, bumping Murai's head, forcing it to the spoon he was holding…

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Murai shouted as he spitted out his food. The roach came out, still moving. The boy's face, if possible, turned even greener. Kusano looked at his friend nervously, and a bit sickly. Ranma, on the other hand, looked back and gave an annoyed face.

"I didn't bump ya that hard, Murai," he said. He then proceeded to smile, and began to grab a few crabs. "Thank you very much! If I ever teach ya class, you can expect some bonus points for ya! …Eh? I don't teach ya Social Science? Damn…. Next time then, okay?" Unnoticed to Ranma and maybe the others, Murai, Kusano and Fujiyoshi shot out of the cafeteria like a bat from hell.

---------

Just outside the Cafeteria, Murai began to gargle and spit out the water, and repeated the procedure. He did it once… he did it twice… he did it thrice… he still repeated it again and again.

"PTUI!" Murai spit out. "That fucking asshole! I thought I was gonna SWALLOW it!"

"Murai… you didn't really swallow, it did you?" Kusano asked nervously.

"What the fuck, of course not! Who the hell do you think I am? Pumbaa?!" Murai twitched. "That fucking teacher… he meant to do that, bumping into me 'accidentally'… I'm killing him… I'm fucking killing him!"

Fujiyoshi grabbed the angry boy's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Oi, calm down man. If you just go in and assault that guy, you're gonna get arrested… and I heard that teacher knows how to fight!"

"I don't give a fuck! I'm killing him!" and with that, Murai forgot about lunch and his hungry stomach, and rushed back to the classroom.

-Another random Hallway in Holy Forest Academy-

Naoko nervously looked around… she was alone and in front of her was Yoshikawa, walking around ahead of her. It was kinda lucky that she was small, and the whole corridor was filled with lockers. There were instances where Yoshikawa would look back, and see if anyone was following him. All Naoko had to do was squeeze in one of these spaces between lockers, and wait a while.

That happened twice, and Naoko was beginning to even be more nervous with each passing minute. The idea of Yoshikawa being an alien clone didn't escape her mind. The face he did earlier scared her… even though a part of her was a bit relieved that he was acting normally… but that could be an act, right?

Naoko's back went instantly towards the wall, letting the lockers hide her when he saw Yoshikawa's head beginning to turn and look back. She slowly began to breath a few calming breathes. She counted for 5 seconds, and slowly peeked out in the corner of her hiding place to see if Yoshikawa's walking again. He was gone.

"What the hell…?!" Naoko went out of her hiding place, and scanned the corridor in front of her. Yoshikawa suddenly just vanished without a trace. Walking forward, she looked left and right, trying to see if Yoshikawa might have noticed her, and hid in one of the classrooms… she tried the doors, and they were locked. She cursed.

"Where is he…?" Naoko asked herself… suddenly, she saw a shadow moving in the background. She whirled her head around, and saw nothing… "What the fuck is going on…?"

Suddenly, she saw an arm grab her in the shoulders, and her arm was given a painful twist, as it was locked up behind her. She felt the figure who grabbed her kick her behind the knees, forcing her to bow to one knee, and then… she felt something cold and metallic being placed in her neck.

"Oh…" she was about to scream when the voice behind her spoke.

"Shut up, or…" and Naoko felt the figure tap the metallic thing… blade… or whatever tap her neck slowly. "Now, speak…"

"Yo…Yoshikawa?!" Naoko said in a deathly silent whisper. The voice… there was no mistaking it. It was definitely Yoshikawa's.

"Why, surprised?" he replied, and giggled a bit. "Well… I guess you should be. So, Naoko… are you ready to talk…?"

"T… talk about what… Yo… Yoshikawa?" Naoko's voice began to falter. The cold blade was unforgiving to her skin, and Yoshikawa held it a wee bit close to her. If ever she tried to move… it would slice her neck.

"I overheard Anko telling you about 'corner' and 'twerp'. Its not hard to put those two together," Yoshikawa seemed to shrug. "So… what were your plans…?"

"Let… let go of me," Naoko ordered.

"Not until you tell me what's up," Yoshikawa replied. He made another tapping motion with his tool towards her neck, and she shivered in his grasp. "So… wanna tell me?"

"An… Anko wanted… one of us to get you alone… To… shatter your pride…" Naoko confessed slowly, shivering like she was naked in the freezer. "And… one of us would hide you somewhere… and write your location in a paper and give it to the other two girls…"

"Oh… nice plan. I'd give it to Anko, she's a good plotter… but a stupid bitch…" Yoshikawa seemed to smile. Naoko wasn't really sure if he was… but she felt he was. "Thanks Naoko…"

The girl was going to ask if he was going to release her, but instead, she felt her hand yank her hard, and slam her headfirst in the floor, knocking her unconscious. Yoshikawa smiled, and threw the spoon he held in his hand when he was threatening her. Dragging the body towards one of those bigger lockers, Yoshikawa opened one of those lockers, and carried the girl inside, and closed the lockers, hiding her from view.

"Two down… and one final piece left…" Yoshikawa smiled, and closed his eyes. He continued on his way, still smiling…

-Classroom 3-4-

Murai placed a few finishing touches as he put a few more scotch tapes in the scissors. He looked behind him and nodded as he saw the trip wire still in place. He laughed evilly. Kusano and Fujiyoshi both looked at the blonde kid nervously. If anything, they think he just turned mad.

The purpose of Murai's plan was to let Onizuka enter the room, trip over the trip wire, and fall on top of the scissors, injuring him critically… or possibly, kill him instantly. Murai gleefully laughed out loud. Walking outside, over the trip wire, he slowly assessed how it would all go.

"Hehehe," Murai laughed slowly… "He's gonna trip in the wire… goes flying… and BAM! Right into the scissors! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA……….. AH?!"

Murai stopped laughing when he felt a hand on his back. He turned his ehad around, and saw Onizuka's his face very serious, eyes closed like he was thinking of something deeply. "O – nizuka…?!" Murai whispered, caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Ranma didn't seem to have been listening him plotting against him, though, as his thoughts went back to Yoshikawa. For a brief moment, he felt a very powerful Ki energy suddenly bursting out suddenly in his senses. It was the same energy he felt the first time he met Yoshikawa, and asked the boy to carry his pillow

During training, Ranma was very surprised to find out that Yoshikawa had ample experiences with using his Ki… he'd been using it to hide himself from almost everyone. He would use short bursts of Ki to temporarily camouflage him from normal people, pass through them like he was invisible. Unfortunately, it doesn't work for people actively searching for you, so Yoshikawa would usually get caught by his bullies.

Ranma wondered… he never really knew who his bullies were. It was an unwritten rule to never mention the subject unless Yoshikawa would bring it up. So far, he only mentioned his being bullied twice, when trying some counter moves. He also wondered why he'd feel Yoshikawa's Ki in such big bursts. The only times now he uses that is when he uses his strongest technique.

Shrugging, Ranma decided to ask Yoshikawa next time. He was still deciding whether to train with him today or not. The boy was getting better and better… he was kinda glad that he did do the exercises he gave the boy everyday. With those done everyday, Ranma proceeded to teach the boy advanced lessons without delaying time with the basics.

Shaking his thoughts, Ranma looked at Murai's back, his face facing him, swearting like it was a 100 degrees out here with high humidity. "Hey, quit blocking the way," he said, and gave Murai a gently push.

Murai's eyes went wide open as he tripped over the trip wire, and he went flying towards the scissors… and missed it by a centimeter… and felt the cold metallic blades in his neck. If he was sweating bullets before, he's sweating cats and dogs now.

"MURAI!" Fujiyoshi rushed to his friend.

"HOLY!!! That WAS CLOSE MAN!" Kusano panicked, almost pissing his pants. He saw his friend almost die in front of him!

Ranma blinked as he saw Murai fly and land close to the scissors pointed upwards… he looked down, and saw a black thin metallic wire… "Whoa! Who put this trip wire? This could be dangerous!" He looked at Murai and the scissors... "And what is that thing doing there! It could poke someone's eye out! Oi, Murai, you okay? I mean… that was close…" Ranma helped his student up.

Murai's face suddenly went dark, and shoved Ranma's hand away. "You… YOU FUCKTARD! You TRIED TO KILL ME! I WON'T FORGET THIS!" And he ran away from the room, tripping on the wire going out…

Kusano, Fujiyoshi and Ranma both supported big sweat drops seeing that. Murai didn't seem to share their sentiments, and stood up, gave an evil glare to his homeroom teacher, and ran away. The two friends looked at each other, and shrugged, and followed suit, jumping over the trip wire.

Ranma blinked. "What was Murai so mad about…?"

The bell sounded again, and the sounds of students going back to their classrooms were heard. Ranma kicked out the scissors, knowing full well that even though it didn't hurt Murai, it would seriously injure the others. Walking back to his desk, he began to wonder why he felt like he missed something.

The students walked in a crowd… and tripped over each other…

"Oops…" Ranma muttered with a bigger sweat drop on his head. "Forgot about the trip wire…"

----------

Anko walked towards the place where she kept her walking shoes, and prayed to Kami-sama that the others had caught Yoshikawa… she'd been worrying about them since they didn't re-appear in Onizuka's class… and Yoshikawa too disappeared.

She shivered as she thought of the possibility that Yoshikawa might have beaten her two friends, but she shook her head. She was being stupid. No way in hell would Yoshikawa be able to beat off her two friends. Them three were together in Taekwondo classes since grade school. Sure, they aren't practicing as much as they had, but they could easily beat Yoshikawa single handed. He didn't learn anything except being a geek.

Classes were the usual… Miyabi glaring at Onizuka… Onizuka being oblivious to the hatred in the air… Anko would be helping Miyabi but she was still having her fun with geek boy. If there was an opportunity she could use to fire the teacher, she would… but now… Their English teacher Ninomiya Hinako was nice enough… although she seemed to be too young to be a teacher…

Taking out her key, she opened her locker, and smiled as she saw a piece of paper… written on it were "Gym, after classes" in clean Kanji. She smirked. Seems they got him. And it was Play Time.

-Classroom 3-4-

Ranma pressed a few buttons on his cellphone. "No training today… practice at home. Feel like relaxing today."

He read this line again. He nodded with satisfaction, and sent his text message to Yoshikawa, and with that, got his stuff, and went to the roof, hid his stuff, and went out of the school.

-Gym-

Yoshikawa looked at his cell as it beeped. He read a few lines, and nodded. He smiled. It was easier that way. Today, he was going to finish the bullying once and for all, and teach Anko a nice painful lesson…

The school was getting deserted, and dawn was approaching. Anko would soon appear, and Yoshikawa would be waiting for her. He remained hidden in the shadows, his breathing quite silent and calm. But he had this almost evil smile in his lips. Payback is gonna be a bitch.

The silence of the gym was disturbed with the sound of doors opening and closing. It seems the target was here… Yoshikawa bowed his head silently.

"Hey girls!" Anko called. "I'm here! Come on, lets do the geek… I got some really special plans for him… Hehehe, by the time we are done, we've broken him like a stupid plastic doll…"

Suddenly… the lights came off…

"What the hell…?! Girls…?" Anko called nervously as her eyes began to adjust in the darkness. There was still little light from the windows from the setting sun, but it gave a very scary and eerie surrounding. "Come on… its not funny…"

"I suppose picking on me, and writing stuff on my penis is funny to you…" a masculine voice suddenly called. Anko gasped, and the lights went back on suddenly. The girl closed her eyes as the re-appearing light blinded her temporarily. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the boy a few meters in front of her.

"Yo… Yoshikawa…?!" Anko said, almost breathless.

The boy nodded. He still wore his uniform, but the top part was unbuttoned, and he didn't have his tie anymore. He also looked different… way different. The geeky face he once had was gone… In place, it was a very evil kind of smirk. Anko slowly backed away from him.

"Yup… surprised?" Yoshikawa closed his eyes, still smiling.

"You… you… you…"

"I set you up… after knocking your two pathetic friends," Yoshikawa stared at her, his smile gone. "Seriously, Anko… I'd have thought you were smart… I guess you were thinking with your ego rather than your head." He paused, and put a finger on his chin. "But then again… you didn't know I knew how to fight… did ya?"

"F… fight?! You, knowing how to fight?!" Anko glared at him. "Haha, stop bullshitting, little prick. I don't know how you got to Naoko and Mayuko… you probably got lucky and hit them with a baseball bat." And she laughed a bit. "Well, you're fun is over, little boy. Once I beat ya, I'll search over Mayuko and Naoko… and you'll experience first hand on how I really make you enter my world of pain!"

Yoshikawa looked at her… and sighed. He looked disappointed, surprising Anko. Wasn't he supposed to cower and fear… bow down and beg for forgiveness? Well it didn't matter… once she was done with him, he's going to be a broken boy.

"You know, Anko…" Yoshikawa looked up to her, eye to eye. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Eh…? How's that?" Anko replied in a very out of character way: stupidly.

"You don't know your fucking limits!" Yoshikawa said angrily, and disappeared. Anko blinked, and only heard the sound of heavy thuds came, and a sudden sharp pain in her cheek made the girl start flying in the air.

Anko blinked. She wondered what the hell was that… Yoshikawa disappeared in from her view re-appeared directly in front of her, and a fist right in her cheek. The ground felt hard as she rolled away carelessly. She shivered and shouted in pain as her cheeks were suddenly engulfed in pain.

"Stay down you fucking bitch!" Yoshikawa said, his voice bordering hate. "Enter your world of pain?! What the fuck did I ever do to you, Anko? Eh?! Ever since I transferred here, I thought you were interested in me… you looked at my direction, smiled sweetly at me… and when you called me towards this gym the first time, I was glad… finally, a girl talking to me I thought… maybe I wasn't such a loser! I had a crush on you dammit! And what did you do?! You're two stupid friends come in, and suddenly tie me up, and torture me!"

Images of his younger days appeared in his head, Anko smiling at him, inviting him towards the gym… then the suddenly realization that he was ambushed as he was shoved in a pail of dirty water… their hands stripping his clothes… writing on his body… The boy's face went as cold as ice as the memories washed over his mind… his whole body began to twitch. He felt his soul on fire…

Anko stood up slowly, and looked at him with a brave and stupid look. "I… I won't be beaten by some weak geek like you!" and she spit out the blood in her mouth. Defiant she was in the very end… raising her fists, ready to fight him off. "You might have gotten a lucky shot on me, but you're going down! I'm going to make you beg me to kill you after I'm done with you!"

Yoshikawa's face didn't change. "When I'm done… you won't have your face to show to anyone anymore…"

Their battle wasn't exactly a spectacular one. Yoshikawa would disappear and reappear in Anko's front, back, sides, kicking, punching, and throwing her down. The girl didn't seem to be feeling anymore pain… her face was beginning to look like a bloody pulp, and her legs were giving way. She went down to her knees, one of her eyes almost shut, swelling. Yoshikawa stopped attacking her, and stopped at her side, looking down on her.

He didn't seem to damage her permanently. All she had was a much bruised face, and a bloody nose. Her legs were black with bruises, and she didn't seem to have anymore energy to move. He smiled.

"Anko… I'm going to break you… like you broke me…" Yoshikawa said in a deathly whisper. "I'm going to give you something to remind me not to fuck anymore with me…"

The boy grabbed her skirt, and flipped it up. The girl tried to scream, but only a small sound came from her throat. She tried to try and kick him… punch him off… anything… but her arms and legs were numb… her whole body was unresponsive to her… she did what she could only do… she cried.

Yoshikawa didn't seem to care. He removed her panties, exposing her butt. He put one of his hands in his pocket, and grabbed out a marker, and began to write on her bare buttocks.

"I… was… beaten… by… a geek… named… Yoshikawa," the boy stated what he wrote. He nodded, seemingly satisfied, and put her panties back in place, and put down her skirt as well. The girl continued to cry silently, and took no notice as Yoshikawa carried her and made her sit down on one of the walls. "You're going to be able to move after a while. And if you want to tell anyone you've been beaten by me, go ahead! I'm sure you wont admit it… you didn't know I was taught by Onizuka to fight did ya, bitch? Well, now you know… do the smart thing. Leave me alone."

And with that, Yoshikawa stood up straight, and began to walk out of the gym, leaving Anko's crying face to swim in her own pool of misery… with only one thought in her mind…

_You're finished asshole… I'm gonna kick you out… along with your stupid teacher Onizuka!!!!_

_**To Be Continued**_

**NEXT: Ranma's out to… meet Murai's incredibly single and incredibly young mom?! Much to the blonde boy's disappointment and dread… could Onizuka be his future step-daddy?! And Anko released her final desperate weapon against Onizuka and Yoshikawa… the head of the PTA, Mrs. Uehara! **


End file.
